Una competencia por tu corazón
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: Makoto Kino, reconocida jugadora de baloncesto en su preparatoria, siempre se ha esforzado por ser la mejor. Así que cuando conoce a Ami Mizuno, decide que luchará por ser la única que ocupe el puesto número uno dentro de su corazón. ¿Será posible que logre la hazaña mientras disputa junto a su equipo una importante competencia contra los mejores del país? *Yuri*
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La chica de la enfermería.**

Quedaban exactamente 4 minutos en el reloj y ambas preparatorias estaban igualadas en el marcador.

Se había pedido el último tiempo muerto. La entrenadora no iba a desperdiciar estos 60 segundos. Tenía que animar a su equipo para que dieran lo mejor de sí en lo que quedaba de juego. Ella sabía que las chicas podían salir vencedoras, solo necesitaban un último apoyo.

\- ¡Hay que salir por esos puntos! – Luna alzó la voz y el equipo la escuchó detenidamente. – ¡Todos los ataques dirigidos a la derecha! – La mujer se había percatado a lo largo del juego que la defensa por esa parte de la cancha era más débil. Así que deseaba que todas las maniobras del equipo fueran por ese sector. - ¡Yaten, usa toda tu velocidad y rebasa a esas chicas! ¡Necesito que entregues los balones a Haruka y Makoto! –

\- ¡Está bien! – Entendía a la perfección el rol que ella cumplía en el grupo. Era la más ágil y quien podía escabullirse entre las otras jugadoras.

\- ¡Unazuki y Akane, contengan a Fujiwara y Murakami! – Con el número 17 y 23 respectivamente, ambas jóvenes seguramente estarían preparadas para gestar contraataques letales. Deseaba prevenir esos contraataques, ya que el retroceso era un punto débil que aún tenían que repasar. - ¡Combinen con Yaten tanto a la hora de atacar como para defender! -

\- ¡Por supuesto, entrenadora! – Ambas chicas acataban las órdenes.

\- Haruka y Makoto, ustedes conocen muy bien su misión. – La mujer tenía a las dos jugadoras frente a ella. Estaban agotadas, había sido un encuentro duro hasta el final, pero sus miradas mantenían la misma fuerza del inicio. Sonrió a las dos jóvenes. – Hagan lo que saben hacer. –

\- ¡Claro! – Haruka estaba ansiosa por salir a la cancha. – ¡Vamos a ganar este juego! –

\- Cuente conmigo, entrenadora. - Fue la apagada respuesta de Makoto.

Luna quedó observando a la castaña. Le causó admiración el hecho de que no haya reaccionado explosivamente al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su compañera de ataque.

Entonces notó que la chica sostenía su tobillo con una de sus manos.

\- ¿Aún te duele, Makoto? –

\- ¿Ah? – Se había dado cuenta. - ¡Me siento de maravilla! – Sabía bien que estaba mal mentirle a su entrenadora, pero ella más que nadie deseaba continuar jugando. Si le revelaba a la mujer que su tobillo aún dolía, seguramente iba a ser reemplazada. – Estoy a mi cien por ciento. –

Luna tenía el presentimiento de que Makoto no estaba diciendo la verdad. Pese a eso, decidió dejarla jugar.

\- ¡Nuestro pase a los cuartos se decide ahora! – Se levantó del suelo y apuntó al grupo. - ¡Confío en que podrán inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor! –

Las jugadoras dejaron sus puestos en la banquilla. Las toallas fueron tiradas al suelo y las botellas de agua volvieron a la hielera. Las cinco guerreras estaban preparadas para el enfrentamiento que iba a desatarse en estos últimos minutos de juego.

Sonó el silbato del árbitro y el tiempo muerto se daba por acabado.

\- ¡A ganar! – Gritó Haruka.

\- ¡Vamos! – Contestó con la misma energía el resto del equipo.

Ambas preparatorias volvieron a la cancha. En un extremo estaban las cinco jugadoras del equipo de Odaiba. Eran todas veteranas de tercer año y tenían gran experiencia en competencias, por tal razón resultaron ser fuertes contrincantes. Al otro lado estaban las representantes de Azabu. Al frente iba Haruka, quien portaba la responsabilidad de ser capitana. Atrás seguían Makoto como su escolta y Yaten en la posición de alero. Unazuki ocupaba el puesto de ala-pívot, dejando a Akane como la pívot del equipo.

\- Dejaron finalmente entrar a la grandota. – Haruka se percató al instante del cambio que se había realizado en el equipo contrario. La única chica que no había jugado en todo el encuentro estaba ahora en la cancha. - ¿Qué estarán tramando? –

\- Seguramente desean resguardar la defensa. – Fue el comentario que hizo Yaten mientras revisaba sus medias. – Deben estar asustadas. –

\- No lo sé. - Unazuki observaba preocupada a la singular jugadora del equipo contrario. – He escuchado muy malos comentarios de esa chica. – Si eran realidad, quizás corrían peligro. – Dicen que cada vez que entra la 8 de Odaiba, una contrincante sale del campo con una lesión. –

Makoto prestó especial atención a las palabras de su compañera.

\- Debe ser mentira. – Yaten reía y no podía creer lo crédula que era Unazuki.

\- Debemos tener precaución con todas las de Odaiba. – Comentó Akane mientras caminaba hacia la línea de fondo. – No queremos que una de nosotras termine lesionada a estas alturas del campeonato. –

\- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió de forma extraña Makoto. - ¡Nadie se va a lesionar! –

Akane se posicionó al final de la cancha para realizar el saque de fondo.

\- ¡Siempre al ataque, chicas! – Ordenó Luna desde su lugar al lado del banco.

El árbitro concedió el balón a Akane y el saque se realizó pulcramente. Fue recibido por las seguras manos de Yaten. La joven avanzó con la pelota a través de la pista mientras observaba la disposición que tomaban sus compañeras. Vio pasar rápidamente a Akane, quien rebasó la línea del centro y se posicionó en territorio rival con el resto del equipo.

Yaten sonrió al ver que todas habían sido inmediatamente cubiertas por sus respectivas marcas.

\- _Esto no va a ser sencillo._ – Más siempre que las cosas eran fáciles, todo se volvía algo aburrido. – _Así que la 8 de Odaiba entró para contener a Makoto_ _. –_

La castaña estaba desplazada hacia la banda derecha y trataba de quitarse de encima a la otra jugadora. Pero le era imposible, no importaba cuántas veces lo intentara. Esa chica era literalmente una muralla.

\- _Espero que las palabras de Unazuki no se hagan realidad._ – La de cabellera platinada pasó la media línea y se topó de frente con su primer obstáculo: La capitana de Odaiba. – ¡Lo siento! Pero no tengo intenciones de luchar directamente ahora. -

Cuando Unazuki pasó por su espalda, Yaten entregó el balón y decidió moverse en dirección contraria.

La pelirroja se plantó en la línea de tres puntos y visualizó la situación actual de sus compañeras. Notó que Makoto seguía teniendo complicaciones con la 8 de Odaiba, mientras que Yaten no se quedaba quieta, siendo perseguida a todas partes por la capitana del otro equipo. Akane se encontraba paralela a ella al otro extremo de la línea de tres, pero tampoco podía lanzarle un buen pase. La situación de Haruka no era mejor: Estaba siendo cubierta por dos jugadoras al mismo tiempo.

\- _Solo me queda intentar un tiro de tres puntos._ – La especialidad de Unazuki. - _¡Debo darle la victoria a mi equipo! –_

Levantó los brazos y flexionó ligeramente las rodillas. Sus ojos clavados en el aro, su brazo alineado perfectamente para realizar el tiro. Era ahora o nunca, el tiempo corría en contra.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! –

La alta figura de la 8 de Odaiba apareció frente a Unazuki justo cuando el balón abandonó su mano. La jugadora interceptó el lanzamiento, y todo hacía parecer que la jugada del equipo de Azabu terminaba allí, pero Yaten aceleró lo más que pudo y recuperó el balón.

\- _¿En qué momento llegó frente a mí?_ \- Unazuki no pudo moverse de su posición debido a la impresión.

\- _¡Esta tipa es muy rápida! –_ Pero Yaten inmediatamente notó el error del equipo rival: Makoto estaba sola. - _¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! –_

Haruka entendió la jugada al instante y se desmarcó en cosa de segundos, lista para recibir el balón. Sus contrincantes desearon adelantarse, pero la rubia resultó ser más veloz. Además, no era ella quien terminaría esta jugada. Apenas tomó el pase, giró el torso y liberó el balón. Las dos jugadoras se sorprendieron de ver que fue Makoto la que obtuvo el esférico.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Fue el grito de Akane.

Lo único que pudo ver la castaña fue la sombra enorme de alguien que terminó embistiendo su robusta complexión contra ella justo cuando había saltado para encestar. El golpe la dejó sin aire y la hizo perder el equilibrio. En un afán por caer de pie, Makoto terminó aterrizando con su tobillo adolorido.

Fue allí que sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

\- ¡Falta! -

La escolta del equipo de Azabu cayó sentada y dejó escapar un grito desgarrador. Inmediatamente llevó ambas manos a su tobillo, pero terminó por retirarlas, ya que el contacto causaba más dolor. Sus compañeras se acercaron preocupadas por ella.

\- Makoto, ya viene la ayuda. - Unazuki trataba de consolar a la otra chica. - ¡Vas a estar bien! –

\- ¿Cuánto te duele? – Akane estaba arrodillada al lado de la castaña.

\- No importa... - Respondió la joven tratando de disimular. - ¡Hay que continuar! –

\- ¡Alto allí! – Luna entró al campo acompañando al personal de atención. Corrieron para llegar al lado de Makoto e inmediatamente comenzaron a revisar su tobillo. La entrenadora notó las muecas que iba haciendo la chica mientras era atendida. – Está dicho, tú no continuas. –

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! – Gritó enojada la castaña. - ¡Quiero jugar! –

\- ¡Y yo quiero que tu tobillo no termine pulverizado! – Respondió la mujer con la misma energía que utilizó su jugadora. – Por favor, escúchame... -

\- ¡Esto fue tu culpa! –

La entrenadora reconoció la voz como perteneciente a Haruka. Buscó a la capitana y la encontró encarando a la 8 de Odaiba. Supo que las cosas no estaban bien, ya que Yaten estaba reteniendo a la rubia. El árbitro estaba entre cada jugadora y pedía que los ánimos se calmaran.

\- La falta fue ya fue cobrada. – Informó el hombre que dirigía el juego. – No es necesaria su presencia. –

\- ¡Lo que hizo fue completamente vil! – Haruka estaba furiosa. - ¡Lesionó a mi compañera! –

\- Ella se lesionó sola. – Respondió tranquilamente la jugadora envuelta en la falta. – Alguien tan débil no debería estar jugando competencias tan importantes. – Dicho esto, marchó lejos del caos y se reunió con su equipo.

\- ¡Maldita hija de…! –

\- ¡Ya cállate! – Yaten le tapó la boca antes que comenzara a hablar estupideces. - No ganamos nada discutiendo... –

\- ¡Haruka! – Llamó Luna a la capitana. – Makoto quiere decirte algo. –

La rubia se calmó y dejó atrás la pelea. Agradeció a Yaten, quien siempre la retenía cuando perdía los estribos. Si no fuera por ella, habría terminado golpeando a la jugadora rival.

Caminó hasta llegar al lado de la castaña. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que Makoto estaba llorando mientras el personal de atención conversaba con la entrenadora. Le aconsejaban reemplazar a la jugadora. Makoto había terminado con un esguince en su tobillo y no tenía fuerza para continuar.

\- Koto... - Usó el apodo cariñoso que le tenía a la chica.

\- Lo siento. – Intentó ocultar su rostro, pero la rubia ya había notado sus lágrimas. – Fui irresponsable y entré con el dolor en mi tobillo. –

La revelación tomó por sorpresa a la capitana.

\- ¡Solo quería ser útil para el equipo! – Pero ahora había arruinado todo.

\- No te disculpes. – Haruka se agachó al lado de su amiga. Makoto, quien conocía hace años, terminó convirtiéndose en una de las personas más cercanas a ella. Verla de esta manera la hacía sentir infeliz. – Eres una parte fundamental del equipo. Ahora, con esta lesión, solo quiero que descanses y te repongas. –

Makoto asintió mientras secaba las últimas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

\- ¡Por favor, ganen! – Era la única petición que tenía la joven.

\- Eso dalo por hecho. – Dijo Haruka mientras levantaba su pulgar.

El personal de atención decidió llevar a la joven lesionada hasta la enfermería de la preparatoria. Luna realizó el cambió y la suplente tendría la obligación de lanzar los tiros libres. Haruka animó al equipo y aseguró a todas que la castaña iba a estar bien.

* * *

\- No es necesario que me acompañen adentro. – Aseguró la jugadora una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. – Yo puedo entrar sola y decirle a la enfermera lo que ocurrió. –

\- Está bien, Makoto. – Las dos jóvenes que la acompañaron le aconsejaron que descansara. - ¡Vendremos a verte apenas sepamos cómo terminó el juego! –

\- Estaré esperando por todas. – Se despidió de las otras dos y suspiró una vez que se encontró sola. – Duele como mil demonios. –

Golpeó la puerta unas cuantas veces y esperó a que la enfermera apareciera. Pero pasó un largo minuto y nadie salió a recibirla. Entonces Makoto volvió a golpear, con más fuerza que la primera vez, pensando que antes no la habían escuchado.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Nadie se dignaba a aparecer. – Supongo que la enfermera no está. –

Decidió entrar igualmente, ya que deseaba descansar un poco. Acababa de jugar un partido completo y estaba lesionada, así que acostarse en una camilla le vendría bastante bien.

\- Con permiso. – Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó primero la cabeza.

En el momento descubrió que la enfermería no estaba abandonada. En efecto, alguien parecía estar almorzando sentado frente al escritorio que usualmente solía utilizar la enfermera. Era una joven estudiante. Parecía ser de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada. Su cabello era azulado y su tersa piel ponía en vergüenza a las bellas muñecas de porcelana.

Y por lo que podía ver, estaba muy ocupada con un emparedado y no se había percatado de su llegada.

\- Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la enfermera? –

Sobresaltada, aquella chica pegó un salto del asiento. Volteó lentamente y se encontró con la castaña recargada contra la puerta. En su boca quedaban migajas de su emparedado, así que utilizó un pañuelo para limpiarse. Pero después no respondió a la pregunta de Makoto, cosa que molestó a la jugadora.

\- Te hice una pregunta. –

\- Ella no está. – Respondió con voz temblorosa la desconocida. – Salió a una reunión con el señor director. –

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haré ahora? – La pregunta había sido para ella misma, pero la chica respondió de todas maneras.

\- Puedes pasar y usar la camilla. – Apuntó a un rincón de la habitación. - Se trata de tu pie, ¿verdad? – Había notado que la castaña no apoyaba uno de ellos. - ¿Eres jugadora de…? –

\- Baloncesto. – Respondió anticipadamente. – Y me hice un esguince en el tobillo. –

\- ¡Santo cielo! – Eso causó la inmediata reacción de la otra estudiante. – Por favor, pasa y recuéstate. –

Haciendo caso a lo dicho, Makoto entró en la habitación y caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a la camilla. La desconocida preguntó si necesitaba ayuda para subirse, pero la jugadora respondió que no era necesario.

Finalmente podía recostarse y descansar un poco.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo se tomará la enfermera? –

\- No estoy segura. – Respondió la otra estudiante. – Pero partió hace un rato atrás, así que no debe faltar mucho para que vuelva. –

Makoto simplemente asintió y cerró los ojos.

\- Espera, deja que te ayude con algo. –

Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió el helado toque de un dedo sobre su pierna. La chica desconocida tenía una almohada en sus manos, presumiblemente de la otra camilla, y parecía estar esperando algo. Además, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- Bueno, comentaste que estás acá a causa de un esguince. – O algo así había escuchado ella. – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener tu pie elevado. –

\- ¿En serio? – Makoto no sabía eso. – Bueno, supongo que sabes de lo que hablas. -

\- ¡No es eso! – Terminó ruborizándose aún más. – Setsuna siempre hace esto cuando alguien viene con un esguince. –

\- Debes pasar mucho tiempo acá como para llamar a la enfermera por su nombre. –

Y la pobre chica terminó completamente roja.

\- Es solo que ella es amiga de mi madre. –

\- Ya veo. – Eso explicaba la confianza que tenía con la enfermera. – Supongo que algo suave ayudará a que mi tobillo no esté incómodo. – Así que con algo de esfuerzo y dolor, levantó la pierna y dejó que la otra estudiante pusiera la almohada abajo. – Muchas gracias. -

La sonrisa que floreció en los labios de la chica fue del deleite de Makoto.

\- No hay problema. – Contestó tímidamente. Luego, titubeando, apuntó hacia la silla que estuvo ocupando hace no mucho. – Yo voy a estar leyendo. Si necesitas algo, solo háblame. –

Nuevamente asintió en silencio y cerró los ojos. Pero al instante sintió la necesidad de preguntar algo, así que tuvo que hablar.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó antes que la chica comenzara a leer.

\- Ami Mizuno. –

* * *

 ***Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.***

 **Nota : Akane, compañera de equipo de Makoto, es Akane Karasuma, forma civil de Sailor Lead Crow.**

 **Nota 2: Luna es humana en esta historia. Pero si quieren imaginarse a una gata mandando a un equipo de baloncesto, yo no soy quién para detenerlos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Eres increíblemente agradable.**

Setsuna tenía sus límites.

Una hora de reunión con el director era algo que ella podía manejar. Se trataba de una instancia importante donde tenía la oportunidad de estar frente a la figura más influyente de la preparatoria. Y siempre trataba de presentarse ante el director con un detallado informe de propuestas para el mejoramiento de la atención en la enfermería, también con un listado de instrumentos, medicamentos y otras cosas que se necesitaban con urgencia. En fin, Setsuna siempre estaba interesada en una charla productiva con el director.

Pero sentarse frente al tipo por una eterna y aburrida hora, solo para enterarse de que la preparatoria iba a reducir el aporte que se le entregaba a la enfermería, superaba sus límites.

\- _Y además desechó todas mis propuestas._ – Tenía la certeza de que algún día no aguantaría más y terminaría armando un escándalo en medio de una importante reunión con el director. – _Mi único consuelo es que hoy tengo una cita y podré olvidar todos estos problemas. -_

El ánimo de Setsuna comenzó a mejorar mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria y pensaba en los planes que llevaría a cabo en la noche. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la enfermería y advirtió la presencia de Luna frente a la puerta, sus alarmas internas inmediatamente se activaron.

\- ¿Luna? – La enfermera apresuró el paso. - ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? –

\- ¿Setsuna? – La otra mujer parecía igual de confundida. – Espera, ¿de dónde vienes? Pensé que estabas adentro. -

\- Claro que no.- Respondió la morena. – Vengo de una reunión con el director. –

La revelación provocó que el semblante tranquilo de Luna cambiara a uno preocupado.

\- Hace media hora atrás mande a una de mis jugadoras acá. – Comentó la entrenadora. – Terminó con una lesión en su tobillo. -

Unos gritos provenientes desde el interior de la enfermería llamaron la atención de la enfermera. Parecían gritos de jóvenes, también risas. Nada que realmente la hiciera preocupar, ya que no parecían sufrir. De hecho, sonaban bastante divertidas.

\- Además, el resto del equipo decidió venir a ver cómo estaba la lesionada una vez terminado todo. –

Ante la amenaza que significaba tener un grupo de adolescentes encerradas en su enfermería, Setsuna no dejó pasar un segundo más y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Y bueno, toparse con susodicho grupo de adolescente, todas gritando y bromeando junto a la lesionada jugadora, no era algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Tampoco mejoraba su desgastado ánimo. De hecho, solo le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Makoto, finalmente encontramos a la mujer perfecta para ti! – Haruka, quien estaba recostada junto a la castaña en la camilla, parecía muy divertida con sus propias ocurrencias. - ¡La número 8 de Odaiba es la correcta! –

\- ¡Alguien que te sigue a todas partes y no te quita los ojos de encima! – Unazuki reía sin control. – ¡Mujeres así valen mucho, Makoto! -

\- Por favor, me avergüenzan. – Akane trataba de aguantar con todo su ser las ganas de reír, pero estaba resultando muy complicado. Cada broma era mejor que la anterior. - ¡Yaten, haz algo para que se callen! –

\- Ellas no son mi problema una vez que estamos fuera de los entrenamientos y juegos. – La joven trató de desligarse de toda responsabilidad. – Además, hoy están haciendo buenas bromas. -

Esto era tan vergonzoso para Luna. Sus chicas no sabían comportarse y tenían armado un alboroto. Ahora Setsuna iba a pensar que ella no era una profesional de talla con las aptitudes necesarias para formar jugadoras disciplinadas.

\- Te aseguro que no son así todo el tiempo. – De alguna manera tenía que arreglar la situación. – Se emocionan mucho luego de ganar un juego… -

\- No hay problema, Luna. – La juventud de ahora era muy animada.

Desde un rincón de la habitación apareció Ami. Setsuna había olvidado por completo el hecho de que dejó a la chica sola en la enfermería. Cielos, no podía estar olvidando a la única persona que la acompañaba en las tardes.

\- ¡Cuánto lo siento, Setsuna! – Comenzó a disculparse la joven. - ¡Todo está fuera de control por mi culpa! - Había fallado en su promesa de cuidar la enfermería. Solemnemente juró mantener todo en orden, pero fracasó de forma miserable. – No pude detener el alboroto que comenzaron… -

La enfermera poco caso hacía al desesperado parloteo de la joven. Su atención estaba ahora puesta en la jugadora lesionada. Curioso fue para la morena encontrarla bastante cómoda en la camilla y con su tobillo reposando sobre una almohada. Otro detalle que no pasó desapercibido por ella fue que alguien había vendado cuidadosamente el tobillo de la chica. No menos importante era el hecho de que aplicaron hielo sobre la zona inflamada.

Y solo una persona había quedado a cargo de la enfermería cuando ella partió a la reunión.

\- …Por eso creo que hoy no merezco que me regales un flan. –

\- Ami, hiciste un buen trabajo. – Dijo Setsuna para la sorpresa de la peliazul.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – Al parecer no la había escuchado bien. – Hay un equipo de baloncesto gritando en la enfermería, todo está fuera de control y la camilla más vieja está resistiendo el peso de dos personas. Personalmente no creo que eso sea un buen... -

\- No, me refería a la atención que le diste a la jugadora. – Dijo apuntando discretamente a la castaña. - El vendaje luce muy bien. -

\- Así que se refiere a eso. - La peliazul soltó una pequeña risa. - No fue nada, solo recordé lo que usted hace y traté de imitarlo de la mejor manera posible. Y debo admitir que me puse algo nerviosa mientras vendaba a Kino. -

\- Lo importante es que decidiste actuar. - Una atención temprana era algo clave cuando se trataba de un esguince. Estaba feliz y orgullosa de que Ami tomara la iniciativa. - Así que muchas gracias, Ami. -

\- De nada... -

Los gritos que la entrenadora entregaba a sus jugadoras arruinaban un poco el momento entre la enfermera y la estudiante. Pero Luna no encontró otra manera de reaccionar. ¡Estaba sumamente enojada con las chicas debido a su comportamiento!

Tenía a las cuatro formadas frente a ella y los regaños volaban contra todas. La única que se salvaba era Makoto, quien agradecía ser libre de la furia de su entrenadora. Algunas veces Luna era temible.

\- ¡Y se retiran ahora mismo de acá sin hacer ruidos! - Ordenó la mujer. - La enfermera tiene que hacer su trabajo sin que la molesten. -

Las jugadoras acataron las órdenes y marcharon una por una fuera de la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de salir, Haruka volteó ligeramente su cuerpo e hizo un gesto a Makoto. Con su pulgar arriba daba a entender a la castaña que esperaba que todo marchara bien para ella.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Koto. -

\- ¡Por supuesto! - La chica sonrió a su amiga. - ¡Nos vemos! -

La rubia abandonó la enfermería y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

\- Bueno, yo también debería partir. - Luna se acercó al lado de Makoto para despedirse. Había estado muy preocupada por ella, pero ahora podía irse un poco más tranquila. Tenía la certeza de que Setsuna le informaría de todo luego de revisar a su jugadora. - Te dejo en buenas manos, Makoto. -

\- Gracias por venir, entrenadora. -

Una vez que Luna abandonó la habitación, todo quedó momentáneamente en silencio. Fue la enfermera quien decidió moverse primero, acercándose al lado de la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Así que tú eres Makoto Kino. - Había escuchado ese nombre en muchas ocasiones. - Eres una de las mejores jugadoras del equipo de baloncesto de nuestra preparatoria. -

Ami escuchaba la conversación desde el escritorio de la morena.

\- ¿Cómo terminó el juego de hoy? - Preguntó Setsuna mientras revisaba el vendaje.

\- Obviamente ganamos. -

\- ¡Qué bien! - Un nuevo triunfo para el equipo. Era fantástico, no dudaba que este grupo llegaría a la final. - Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho el tobillo? -

\- No, me siento bastante bien. - Aseguró la joven. - Todo gracias a su asistente. - Makoto levantó la mano y apuntó a Ami. - Ella me trató muy bien mientras usted no estaba. -

Setsuna apostaba todo su dinero a que en este preciso momento la peliazul estaba completamente roja.

\- No es mi asistente. - Comentó entre risas la mujer. - Ella es hija de una querida amiga mía. -

\- Como sea, gracias a ella me siento de maravilla. - De hecho, creía que no era necesaria la revisión de la enfermera. - Sabe, necesito cambiarme el uniforme. Tengo juego la próxima semana y debo tenerlo limpio. Además, debo darme una ducha, ya que apesto. -

\- ¿Jugarás la próxima semana? - Entonces había un pequeño problema. - Mira, tu esguince no es algo serio, pero necesitas tiempo y descanso para retomar tu ritmo normal. - No era llegar y lanzarse a la acción. Cualquier esfuerzo mayor podía empeorar su estado actual. - Por eso mismo creo que no existe la posibilidad de que puedas jugar la próxima semana. -

\- Debe estar bromeando. - La noticia no era bien recibida por Makoto.

\- ¡Claro que no bromeo! - Era una mujer que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. - La inflamación se tomará uno o dos días en desaparecer. Ni hablar del dolor, que seguramente estás disimulando ahora. - Setsuna dudaba que el trabajo de Ami haya sido milagrosamente sanador. - Tu recuperación tomará los días necesarios y debes... -

\- ¡Yo tengo que jugar ese día! - Gritó sin control la jugadora. - ¡Y usted no puede impedir que lo haga! -

\- ¿Y crees que Luna te dejará jugar en tu estado? - La enfermera temía que no. - Sé que ella no arriesgaría que tu lesión termine peor solamente por cumplir tus caprichos. Es mejor que entiendas que las medidas que se tomen, serán por tu propio bien. -

Makoto no podía aceptarlo.

\- ¡No, yo no puedo...! - La jugadora estaba llorando. - Yo debo estar junto a ella... -

La escena provocó una extraña sensación en el pecho de Ami. Sentía un molesto nudo en la garganta que le impedía formular alguna palabra de consuelo para calmar a la castaña.

\- Kino, sé que es duro, pero solo será un juego. - Habló Setsuna. - Tendrás otras ocasiones para... -

La joven se bajó de la camilla y partió corriendo fuera de la habitación. El golpe que dio a la puerta sacudió todo. La enfermera negó con la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio. Este tipo de reacciones eran las que menos le agradaban, pero no podía juzgar a la jugadora.

\- Qué incómodo. - Fue el comentario que hizo Ami luego de recuperar su voz.

\- Sí, no resultó muy bien. - Setsuna solo esperaba que Kino recapacitara.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y las clases ya habían acabado. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de las alumnas continuaban en las instalaciones de la preparatoria debido a las responsabilidades que cumplían con los diferentes equipos deportivos existentes.

Era la época del apogeo de campeonatos, así que muchos de los equipos estaban concentrados en sus entrenamientos diarios. Era necesario estar a la altura y resaltar. De esta manera la preparatoria ganaba prestigio y llamaba la atención de los mejores talentos del país.

\- No puedo creer esto. – Luna ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – Hoy íbamos a hablar sobre nuestro desempeño en el partido de ayer, pero aún faltan chicas por llegar. –

La entrenadora volvió a contar a las jóvenes presentes. Al parecer, mientras hablaba, se dignaron a llegar dos jugadoras más. ¡Excelente! Ahora solo faltaba una. De todas formas, a causa de la falta de una, no podía comenzar con su charla.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que está Unazuki? – La pregunta que hizo la mujer iba dirigida directamente a Yaten. - ¿No están en la misma clase? –

\- El maestro de matemáticas la dejó castigada unos minutos. –

\- ¿Y por qué? – Sintió curiosidad otra chica del equipo.

\- Se quedó dormida mientras el maestro explicaba una ecuación. – Y obviamente la descubrieron. – No es la primera vez que lo hace. –

Luna no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Claro, el grupo se reía del infortunio de Unazuki, pero para ella era tiempo perdido que podía usarse en valiosas charlas o entrenamientos.

\- _El equipo tiene que mejorar en muchos aspectos._ – Pensaba la entrenadora mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. – _Debo ser más estricta con ellas si deseo que den los mejor de sí. –_

Los pensamientos de Luna fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de Unazuki al gimnasio.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! – Gritaba la chica mientras se acercaba al grupo. - ¡Sé que es tarde, pero…! –

\- ¡A trotar de inmediato! – Fue la severa orden de la entrenadora. - ¡Escucharás la charla de hoy mientras das vueltas a la cancha! –

Al borde del llanto, Unazuki se dio la vuelta y partió a cumplir el mandato de la mujer. No quería que Luna terminara más enojada con ella, así que haría caso sin reclamar.

\- ¡Y hoy serán diez vueltas más que el resto! –

El sufrido "no" que soltó la pobre joven era reflejo de lo poco que le había agradado esa idea. Aun así, tenía que continuar con el trote.

\- Bien, comencemos con la charla de hoy. – Dijo la entrenadora una vez que todas estaban presentes.

\- ¡Espere un poco! – Haruka se levantó de su asiento. – Makoto todavía no llega. –

\- Makoto no se presentará hoy. – Luna iba a tocar este tema con el equipo, pero al parecer, tendría que adelantar la conversación. – Pedí que no se presentara a los entrenamientos. De hecho, decidí no llamarla para el juego de la próxima semana ante Tamachi. –

La noticia tomaba por sorpresa a casi todas las jugadoras.

\- ¿Tan grave fue su lesión? –

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos sin ella? –

\- ¡Pobre Makoto, debe estar muy mal! – Gritó Unazuki mientras terminaba su primera vuelta.

\- No deben preocuparse por ella, ya que su lesión no es grave. – Se trataba de un esguince de grado uno que podía curarse en unos cuantos días. Siempre y cuando Makoto siguiera todas las recomendaciones que le dieron. – Pero por ahora deseo mantenerla alejada de los entrenamientos. Créanme, también me siento mal por lo que ocurrió con ella ayer, por eso tomé esta decisión. –

Ya se había equivocado una vez, no volvería a cometer un error que podía costar caro a una de sus jugadoras.

\- ¡Ahora vamos a concentrarnos! El siguiente tema es el rendimiento que mostramos ante Odaiba… -

\- _Koto..._ – Haruka comprendía bien la postura de la entrenadora. Sabía que esto era lo mejor para la castaña, pero no podía detenerse de pensar que esto solo causaría alguna clase de repercusión en Makoto. – _Para ella el baloncesto lo es todo._ –

La capitana esperaba que toda esta situación pudiera mejorar con el transcurso de los días.

* * *

A esa misma hora, pero en otro sitio de la preparatoria, Ami caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos con destino a la enfermería.

Había sido una jornada bastante fructífera a nivel académico. Estaba animada por las próximas clases que se avecinaban en días futuros. Iba a prepararse bien, posiblemente buscaría algunos libros en la biblioteca y trataría de cementar buenas bases de conocimiento para…

\- Vaya, se siente un aura muy deprimente en este pasillo. – La joven se detuvo a pocos pasos de la enfermería debido a la extraña sensación que acogió su ser. – Es como si los sentimientos de alguien se maximizaran al punto que logran tener el poder de afectar el entorno. –

Entonces se percató de la presencia de alguien más en el pasillo.

\- _La sensación depresiva viene de esa persona…_ – A poca distancia de ella se encontraba otra chica. Estaba sentada en el suelo, su cabeza agachada y apoyada en sus rodillas. Su flequillo no permitía la visualización de su rostro, así que Ami no sabía con seguridad de quién se trataba. – _¿Tendrá alguna clase de problema? ¿Se habrá sentido tan mal que no pudo llegar hasta la enfermería y cayó desmayada?_ –

Preocupada, Ami se acercó con cuidado hasta el lado de la otra joven. Algo se le hacía familiar, pero no podía rescatar con certeza qué encontraba familiar en esa chica.

\- Perdón, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –

Un pequeño sollozo fue seguido por la respuesta de la chica.

\- Quiero jugar baloncesto... –

\- ¿Cómo dices? – La peliazul no pudo descifrar del todo lo que había dicho la otra. – Si quieres podemos pasar a donde la enfermera para que puedas calmarte. –

\- No quiero entrar, sé que la enfermera me odia luego de lo que hice ayer. –

\- ¿Kino? – Era solo una sospecha, pero quizás esta chica era Makoto, la jugadora que ayer había llegado lesionada a la enfermería.

En efecto, cuando la castaña levantó el rostro dejó al descubierto su identidad. Además de sus hinchados y rojos ojos, también su nariz que goteaba. Seguramente estaba hecha un desastre.

\- Mírate, ¿hace cuánto que estás llorando acá afuera? – Preguntó Ami muy preocupada.

\- No lo sé… - Cuando uno está triste no tiene ánimo para contar los minutos. Simplemente llegó hasta la enfermería luego de su última clase, casi mecánicamente, como si hubiera recibido una orden externa que manejó su cuerpo y la trajo hasta este sitio sin que ella supiera. Pero no ingresó. Claro que no, ella no tenía la valentía para hacerlo. – Creo que estoy haciendo el ridículo. –

Un pañuelo celeste se posó frente a sus ojos. Makoto aceptó el gesto y agradeció a Ami con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No creo que llorar te haga alguien ridículo. – La peliazul pensaba muy diferente. Mantener los sentimientos encapsulados no era algo sano. Dejarlos salir, liberarse, servía para aliviar tanto el corazón como el alma. – Espero que estés bien ahora que te desahogaste. –

\- Sí, eso creo. – Se sentía más liviana si eso contaba en algo.

\- ¿Cómo estás de tu tobillo? -

\- No muy bien. – Makoto bajó una de sus medias y dejó ver a la otra chica la inflamación que sometía a su tobillo. No estaba vendado, parecía no haber recibido el reposo necesario. – Aún duele, no puedo caminar bien. -

Ami podía ver claramente el malestar en el rostro de la castaña.

\- Sé que cometí un error ayer. – Había sido infantil e impulsiva cuando la enfermera la estaba atendiendo. Abandonó la enfermería cuando alguien deseaba ayudarla, fue irrespetuosa y una tonta. - ¡Pero estoy arrepentida y avergonzada de mi comportamiento! - Aseguraba la castaña. - Aunque es obvio que ahora la enfermera debe odiarme... -

La risa de Ami hizo eco en tan silencioso pasillo. Se estaba riendo de ella, pero a Makoto el detalle no le importaba en lo absoluto. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba a la chica reír y era una experiencia bastante agradable. Secretamente deseaba que estas ocasiones se repitieran con más frecuencia, ya que Mizuno lucía muy bonita cuando reía.

\- Setsuna no podría odiarte. – Ella la conocía muy bien. Que se diera ese tipo de escenario era algo imposible. – Es una de las personas con mejor corazón que conozco. Estoy segura de que si te disculpas sinceramente, ella no tendrá inconvenientes en ayudarte con tu tobillo. –

Eso daba esperanzas a la jugadora.

\- Pero de no ser así el caso, y que por alguna razón extraña Setsuna realmente haya terminado enojada contigo, no te preocupes, yo estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que pueda. – Ami no era una experta en el tema, pero seguramente podía apoyar a la castaña en este arduo camino de recuperación.

¡Esta chica no podía ser real! Makoto no podía creer posible que alguien tan puro, amable y bueno existiera sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – La castaña sonrió ampliamente. Esa aura deprimente que había tenido en un principio terminó por desaparecer completamente. - ¡Eres como un ángel caído del cielo! –

\- ¡Espera! ¡Yo no hice nada para que me agradezcas! – Las mejillas de Ami no tardaron en ruborizarse.

\- ¡Qué divertido! Te pusiste muy roja. - Reía la castaña. - Ahora eres una manzana. -

\- ¡Por favor, me apenas! –

\- Kino, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de dejar tranquila a Ami? Ella tiende a ponerse nerviosa con los comentarios provenientes de gente que no conoce del todo. –

Ambas chicas reconocieron la voz que escucharon desde sus espaldas.

\- ¡Enfermera Meio! – Makoto había creído erróneamente todo este tiempo que la mujer estaba dentro en la enfermería. Al parecer era todo diferente. Parecía recién estar llegando. Bueno, supuso que era hora de hablar y disculparse. – Por favor, déjeme… -

\- Ya entra de una vez, Kino. – Ordenó la mujer mientras sacaba unas llaves y abría la puerta de su lugar de trabajo. Ingresó sin ver atrás. Tenía la certeza de que ambas jóvenes iban a seguirla. – Allá afuera no puedo atenderte. –

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, enfermera! – La jugadora realizó una fugaz reverencia antes de entrar en la habitación. - ¡Vamos, Mizuno! Tú eres su asistente, así que también debes estar acá. -

\- No soy su asistente... – Ami sonreía mientras negaba con su cabeza. Como fue la última en entrar, ella tuvo que cerrar la puerta. - _Me da gusto que todo haya terminado bien. -_

* * *

 **¡Lamento la demora! Sufrí la pérdida de mi computador y quedé viuda de documentos, fanarts y otras cosas. Pero estoy trabajando duro para compensar todo lo que perdí.**

 **Gracias por sus bellos reviews. En serio, todos son preciosos.**

 **¡Suerte!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El anhelo que arde en su corazón.**

Si tenía que ser sincera, Makoto debía entonces admitir que nunca le había interesado la historia del Imperio Romano y sus mayores regidores. Hoy no iba a ser una excepción. Sin importar cuánto esfuerzo pusiera el maestro de su parte, ella nunca encontraba las clases divertidas. Tampoco importaba el hecho de que hoy estuvieran usando el proyector de imágenes para hacer la clase más "didáctica e interesante". Ese truco no funcionaba con ella.

Makoto no estaba concentrada, menos interesada, así que posiblemente no iba a recordar ni la mitad de lo que el maestro habló aquel día.

Ella encontraba más interesante observar por la ventana el paisaje de la preparatoria.

\- _Un nuevo día sin entrenar. –_ Detrás de las instalaciones podía distinguirse parte del gimnasio donde Makoto solía practicar con su equipo. – _El lunes se acerca y no sé qué rayos haré para evitar todo el ambiente deportivo que se crea antes de los juegos. –_

Recordó el consejo que le había dado Mizuno el otro día y comenzó a dar cortas, pero hondas inhalaciones. La joven le había recomendado pensar en diferentes cosas que resultaban agradables para ella, así mantendría la mente ocupada y alejada del tema que la preocupaba.

\- _Piensa en deliciosos platos de comida, exquisitos pasteles, preciosos campos de flores, divertidas historietas y balonces…-_ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron allí mismo. – ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en el baloncesto! – Gritó, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando ambos puños en su mesa.

Pero quizás, solo quizás, gritar de ese modo no era adecuado cuando estaba en medio de una importante clase.

\- No me diga, señorita Kino. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Nerón? – El maestro no parecía feliz luego de la interrupción que sufrió en medio de su explicación. Y a él le encantaba relatar la historia de Roma. – Vamos, cuéntele a la clase qué sabe usted de Nerón que yo no sepa. –

Todas sus compañeras estaban observándola detenidamente en el más molesto silencio.

\- _Rayos, mil rayos…_ \- Esto era tan incómodo. – _Terminé hablando sin pensar. –_

\- Bien, si no tiene nada que compartir, trate de mantenerse en silencio mientras sigo explicando a la clase. – El maestro se volteó, dejando en paz a la castaña, y continuó con lo suyo.

Makoto volvió a tomar asiento. Rodó los ojos desde el pizarrón hasta la ventana que tenía a su lado, nuevamente con la intensión de perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Yo que tú pongo atención. – Susurró Naru, quien se sentaba detrás de ella. – El maestro no te perdonará otra falta. –

\- Mako, esto entrará en el próximo examen. – Tomoko, quien se sentaba a su lado, deseaba advertirle este detalle. – Yo sé que no te gusta Historia, pero debes esforzarte. –

Las calificaciones de la castaña no eran muy buenas, así que era necesario que estuviera atenta.

\- _El próximo juego es contra Tamachi. –_ Pero la castaña ya estaba de vuelta en su pequeño mundo. – _Y yo quiero estar presente ese día. -_

Naru y Tomoko solo podían suspirar mientras se lamentaban del poco interés que tenía Makoto en la clase.

* * *

Terminada su jornada académica, Makoto se encaminó a la enfermería para una nueva revisión. Ya habían pasado cuatro días de que terminó lesionada en el juego con Odaiba. Cuatro días en los cuales tuvo que ser una persona quieta y reposada, algo poco común en ella, activa por naturaleza.

Pero gracias a eso ya se sentía mejor.

De todas maneras, Setsuna ordenó continuar con las revisiones hasta el viernes. La enfermera deseaba monitorear de cerca la recuperación de la jugadora. Era solo un día más, solo uno y sería libre.

\- No hay signos de inflamación, el hematoma luce mucho mejor y ya no muestras problemas para caminar. - Dijo la enfermera terminando de examinar a la estudiante. – Me alegra ver el avance de tu recuperación. -

\- Todo es gracias a usted, enfermera Meio. -

\- Las recomendaciones ahora se limitan a evitar ejercicios de alto impacto para tu tobillo. – Setsuna partió a su escritorio y tomó entre sus manos una pequeña libreta. Allí comenzó a escribir los apuntes de la atención de aquel día. Por su parte, Makoto arreglaba la media que se quitó para la revisión sentada en la camilla. – Mañana es tu última visita. No veo necesario continuar citándote en ocasiones futuras si continuas con tu buen cuidado. –

La castaña escuchaba todo mientras se ponía su zapato.

\- ¿Dónde está su asistente? – Preguntó una vez que estuvo lista. – Pensé que Mizuno estaría acá con usted. –

\- ¿Ami? – No entendía cuál era el gusto que tenía la jugadora de llamar 'asistente' a la peliazul. Ya le había explicado que ella no cumplía ese rol en la enfermería. – Ami no pasa veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana acá, Kino. – La chica tenía una vida normal fuera de estas cuatro paredes. – Los días jueves asiste al club de informática, por eso no se encuentra presente hoy. –

Así que a Mizuno le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? La tecnología debía llamarle mucho la atención.

\- ¿Y pertenece a otra cosa aparte del club de informática? –

\- Los lunes asiste a prácticas de natación. - La enfermera hizo una mueca. – Espera, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad por Ami? – Su modo sobreprotector se acababa de activar.

\- ¡Es solo que ella es agradable! – Además, con Mizuno podía entablar conversaciones que iban más allá del tema de su tobillo. Su presencia en la enfermería hacía de las sesiones de recuperación de Makoto fueran más divertidas. – Pero me llama la atención el hecho de que practique natación. –

\- De hecho, ella practica natación desde muy pequeña. –

\- Entonces debe ser muy buena. – Una experta en el nado, casi como una sirena.

Sin querer, la mente de Makoto comenzó a crear imágenes de la peliazul. Podía ver a la otra joven nadando libre en el mar, así como la mítica y hermosa criatura con la cual la comparó. Mizuno era una bella sirena en la fugaz fantasía que atravesó su cabeza.

\- _Suerte que la enfermera no sabe leer mentes._ – Como pudo trató de alejar las extrañas ideas que acababan de surgir.

\- ¿Por qué estás sonrojada? –

\- ¡Por nada! – Estúpidas fantasías, Makoto las odiaba con todo su ser. Por suerte recordó cierto asunto en el que estuvo pensando todo el día y del cual quería hablar con la morena. – Enfermera, quiero hacerle una pregunta y deseo que me conteste con suma seriedad. –

\- Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras. – Setsuna bajó su lápiz y prestó total atención a la joven.

\- Sé que no debo realizar esfuerzo físico que ponga en riesgo mi tobillo, pero... – Era ahora o nunca. - ¿Usted cree que yo pueda ingresar al juego el próximo lunes? –

La enfermera quedó observando detenidamente a la jugadora. Era alguien que no podía camuflar bien sus sentimientos. Podía ver claramente la urgencia y necesidad que sufría por el próximo juego.

\- ¡No me importa si es por tan solo un par de minutos, yo deseo estar ese día con mis compañeras! -

Contra ese ardiente deseo Setsuna no podía hacer mucho. Makoto estaba determinada a jugar el próximo lunes y nadie podría quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

\- Lo recomendable es que no juegues, Kino. – Esa era la verdad. Lo mejor era dejar que su tobillo se recuperara a su cien por ciento. Arriesgarse por unos minutos en la cancha era algo muy imprudente. – Pero podría hacer una pequeña excepción si tanto lo deseas… -

El grito de emoción de Makoto dejó temporalmente sorda a Setsuna. Cielos, la chica podía alcanzar un tono bastante alto.

\- ¡Sería la persona más feliz del mundo si me dejan jugar! –

\- No te hagas ilusiones. – Aún no había tomado la decisión, estaba celebrando antes de tiempo. – Debo hablar sobre esto con Luna. -

\- ¡Pero ya sería algo! – Era como tener un pie dentro de la cancha. – Existe la posibilidad y eso me llena de vitalidad. ¡Incluso me siento completamente como nueva! Podría salir a correr una maratón ahora mismo… -

\- Nada de maratones. – Eran recomendaciones que ella misma le dijo.

\- No debe tomarse todo en serio. – Al parecer, ciertas bromas no funcionaban con la enfermera. De seguro Mizuno se habría reído.

* * *

Makoto volvía a su hogar por el camino de siempre. Se trataba de una larga e ininterrumpida calle por donde transitaban muy pocas personas. Era un camino tranquilo que seguía siempre sola. De todas maneras, andar sin compañía no era un problema para ella, ya que así podía pensar en su lista de quehaceres de aquel día.

 _\- Debo llegar a cocinar para hoy y mañana, también tengo que limpiar el departamento. No debo olvidar que... ¿Es esa Mizuno?_ – A unos pocos metros de ella divisó a la otra chica. Parecía estar tratando de conseguir algo de una máquina expendedora. No parecía estar teniendo muy buena suerte. - ¡Mizuno! – Llamó mientras se acercaba.

La peliazul apartó su vista de la máquina.

\- Buenas tardes, Kino. – Era una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con la castaña.

\- ¿Todo bien? Luce como que tienes problemas. –

\- Estoy hace diez minutos tratando de obtener una barra de chocolate y nada ocurre. – Y ya se estaba dando por vencida. Resignación era la única cosa que obtendría aquella tarde. Lo malo es que ya no iba a tener una buena impresión de este tipo de máquinas. – Supongo que es dinero perdido. –

\- ¡Nada de eso! – Makoto conocía un secreto sobre estas cosas. – Los snacks suelen quedarse atrapados antes de salir, pero solo necesitan una mano para destrabarse. - Se agachó frente a la máquina e introdujo su brazo por la abertura por donde caían los productos. ¡Este era su gran secreto! Y solo pensaba compartirlo con Mizuno. - ¡Oh! Esto no está bien... –

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la peliazul expectante.

\- Mi brazo se quedó atorado. –

\- ¡No puede ser! – ¡Esto era muy grave! Kino acabó con su brazo atrapado en una máquina solo por desear ayudarla. - ¡Debo llamar a emergencias! ¡Y a los bomberos! ¡Hay que sacarte rápido…! –

\- Broma, acá está tu chocolate. – Makoto sacó con total facilidad su brazo y extendió la golosina a la otra chica.

¿Una broma? ¿Y lo decía tan tranquilamente? Casi le causa un paro cardíaco. La peliazul no había encontrado la broma muy chistosa.

\- ¡Me asustaste, Makoto…! – Tapó su boca en el instante que dijo el nombre de la castaña. Por el enojo terminó olvidando las formalidades.

\- Finalmente me llamaste por mi nombre. – Ya era hora. La jugadora hizo un improvisado baile de celebración por la importante ocasión. – Supongo que ahora puedo llamarte Ami, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mientras aún danzaba.

\- Claro, me parece justo. - Dijo la peliazul algo avergonzada.

\- ¡Excelente! –

Ami quitó el envoltorio de su chocolate y partió la barra en dos partes iguales.

\- Toma, también mereces un poco. – Ofreció una de las partes a Makoto.

\- No tenías que hacerlo. – Aun así aceptó y agradeció la amabilidad de la otra estudiante. La castaña amaba el chocolate. – Dime, ¿te vas por este camino a tu hogar? Nunca antes te había visto por estos lugares. -

\- La verdad es que hoy voy al hospital a ver a mi madre. –

\- ¡Perdón! No sabía que ella estaba enferma. - Seguramente acababa de meter la pata.

\- No, ella es doctora. - Su madre estaba bastante sana, no había nada de qué preocuparse. - Simplemente quería visitarla en su trabajo. - Sus turnos últimamente le habían quitado mucho tiempo. Ami ya sentía la necesidad de compartir con ella, aunque sea una tarde - ¿Acaso tú vives por acá? - Preguntó la peliazul sintiendo algo de curiosidad.

\- Yo vivo en ese condominio que se ve a lo lejos. – Dijo la joven apuntando hasta el final de la calle. - Así que sí, vivo por acá. -

Entonces Ami sintió la enorme urgencia de hacer otra pregunta. No hubo filtro entre su cerebro y boca, simplemente soltó las palabras. Raro en ella, quien siempre meditaba bien lo que decía.

\- ¿Podría acompañarte por el camino? -

\- Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma propuesta. - Makoto sonrió luego de verse vencida por la otra chica. - Me vendría bien la compañía de alguien más de camino a casa. - Dijo aceptando.

Y Ami sintió que la bonita sonrisa de la castaña le causaba algo en el estómago. No, sin alarmarse. No era dolor o el síntoma de algo malo. Era como si cien mariposas monarcas aletearan al mismo tiempo dentro de ella. Era una sensación nueva y agradable.

\- Y bien, ¿nos vamos? -

\- Andando. - Iba a ser un camino largo hasta el hospital, pero seguramente este corto trayecto junto a Makoto sería muy entretenido.

* * *

 **¡Qué vergüenza! Este debe ser el capítulo más corto hasta ahora. (Deshonor en mí, deshonor en mi vaca) Tranquilos, el próximo capítulo tendrá más tonterías.**

 **Nota: Tomoko Takase aparece en un capítulo de SuperS.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.**

Makoto aguardaba ansiosa en su silla a que Setsuna terminara de escribir el documento que acreditaba que podía jugar. No paraba de moverse en su asiento, sus piernas inquietas estaban fuera de control. Impaciente, mordía parte de su labio inferior y sus manos se aferraban firmemente en la silla. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar.

¡Esto era mucho para ella!

A su lado estaba Ami. La pobre chica era tan susceptible a los estados de ánimo de la otra gente que terminó igual de ansiosa que la castaña.

\- ¿Podría escribir un poco más rápido, enfermera Meio? - Pedía la jugadora.

\- Solo falta mi firma. – La enfermera terminó de escribir en ese instante y le entregó el papel a la joven. - ¡Corre! –

Makoto agradeció a la mujer y luego partió velozmente por la puerta de la enfermería con el documento en mano.

\- ¡Qué estresante! – Nunca en su vida había escrito algo tan rápido. Sus pobres dedos quedaron entumecidos luego del esfuerzo. – Más le vale ganar el juego. –

\- Una victoria ayudaría mucho a subirle el ánimo. – Ami esperaba que la otra chica se divirtiera muchísimo en su juego. En lo poco que llevaba conociéndola, había notado la pasión que Makoto sentía por el baloncesto.

Fue en eso que la joven notó en la silla a su lado, la misma que estuvo ocupando hace segundos la castaña, una chaqueta deportiva. Tenía el número cuatro y el apellido de la jugadora.

– Creo que Makoto olvidó su chaqueta. –

\- Esta chica es todo un caso. – Setsuna no podía creer lo olvidadiza que era Makoto.

\- Trataré de alcanzarla para devolvérsela. – La peliazul tomó la prenda y partió a toda velocidad fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Pero estábamos a punto de almorzar! ¡Hasta compré un delicioso pastel para compartir! -

Ami se devolvió todo lo que avanzó solo para responder a Setsuna.

\- Puedes comerte mi almuerzo, no tengo apetito. – Tanta ansiedad le había quitado las ganas de comer.

\- ¿Y qué hay del pastel? -

\- Bueno… - El único afectado era su apetito relacionado a los almuerzos. Ami aún tenía ganas de comer pastel. - ¿Podrías guardar mi rebanada? –

\- Está bien. –

\- ¡Gracias! – Y partió definitivamente en busca de la jugadora.

* * *

Makoto llegó sin aliento frente al gimnasio de la preparatoria. Allí es donde se llevaría a cabo el juego entre Azabu y Tamachi por el pase a la semifinal del campeonato.

A último minuto fue incluida en la nómina del equipo. Luna se lo contó aquel día en la mañana, justo antes de entrar a su primera clase. Tanta emoción sintió cuando escuchó la noticia que casi termina llorando.

Estuvo toda la jornada esperando a que terminaran las clases para poder ir donde Setsuna a pedirle el documento que acreditaba su alta médica. Ahora que lo tenía en sus manos, no podía creerlo. Su presencia en este juego siempre estuvo en duda, pero ahora iba a poder ingresar. Iba a jugar contra Tamachi al lado de sus compañeras de equipo.

\- ¡Makoto, por acá! –

La chica advirtió a Naru y Tomoko en la entrada del gimnasio. ¡Claro! Les había prometido un par de entradas para que pudieran ingresar a ver el juego.

\- ¡Me alegra que hayan venido! – Siempre se necesitaban más personas para alentar al equipo. – Acá tienen sus… - Y la castaña caía en el hecho de que no traía puesta su chaqueta. - ¡Se me quedó en la enfermería! –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Tomoko.

\- La chaqueta donde tenía las entradas. – La había dejado colgada en la silla que usó. Con todo el asunto del documento que necesitaba, terminó olvidando que había llevado su chaqueta. - ¡Perdón! Juro que tenía las entradas para ustedes. –

\- Ya no importa, Makoto. – Naru no estaba molesta. – Anda, te deben estar esperando adentro. –

\- Sí, aún quedan otros juegos que podemos ver. – Aseguraba Tomoko. – Espero que te vaya muy bien hoy. –

\- Gracias por la comprensión. – Dijo la castaña para luego partir dentro del gimnasio.

En el interior todo era una gran celebración. Los colores, los enormes lienzos de apoyo a los equipos, los cánticos y gritos de ánimo; todo era tan especial para Makoto.

A un lado de las graderías estaban las estudiantes de la preparatoria. Todas llevaban el característico gris y rojo del vestuario de las jugadoras. La imagen que más se repetía era la de un oso gris con ojos rojos. Se trataba del símbolo del equipo. Camisetas, banderines, bandas para la cabeza, gorras, todo lo que podías imaginar, tenía estampado el dibujo de un oso.

Hasta tenían una mascota que se lucía con unos asombrosos pasos de baile en medio de la cancha.

\- Tamachi también trajo bastante apoyo. –

Los visitantes de Tamachi se ubicaban en el otro extremo. Eran una marea verde que se extendía desde un lado de las graderías al otro. Y su símbolo era un águila con las alas extendidas.

Era una lástima que no tuvieran mascota, Makoto habría estado encantada de ver una batalla entre el oso de su preparatoria y el águila de Tamachi.

La castaña llegó hasta el sector de las bancas y encontró allí a su entrenadora junto al equipo. Notó que las chicas ya se estaban preparando para el juego.

\- ¡Finalmente llegas! – Luna estaba aguardando por la jugadora. - ¡Apresúrate y dame esa cosa! –

\- Aquí tiene. -

\- Aguarden acá, yo debo ir a dejar esto al mesón. – La entrenadora dejó a su grupo para poder ir a entregar el documento.

Haruka se acercó hasta el lado de su amiga y pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Makoto, atrayendo a la otra a su lado con la sola intención de despeinar su cabello.

\- ¡Me tenías nerviosa! - Ya había comenzado a pensar que la castaña no había conseguido su alta médica. - Por suerte ya estás acá. Anda, alístate para el juego, nosotras aguardamos por ti. -

\- ¡Deja mi cabello en paz! - Odiaba cuando la rubia desordenaba su peinado. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que costaba mantener ordenada una cabellera ondulada como la de ella? Era un trabajo arduo por las mañanas.

\- ¿Dónde diantres dejaste tu chaqueta? - Yaten, quien había terminado de alistarse, llegó hasta el lado de las otras dos.

\- Apuesto a que la tiene su novia. - Bromeó Unazuki, uniéndose a la conversación del grupo. - La 8 de Odaiba tiene que estar viéndola desde las graderías, sosteniendo la chaqueta de Makoto cerca de su corazón. -

Haruka no pudo aguantar la carcajada.

\- ¡Esa estuvo muy buena! - Chocó los cinco con la pelirroja. - No, pero en serio, ¿dónde está tu chaqueta? -

\- La olvidé en la enfermería. - Respondió Makoto algo apenada por las bromas. - ¿Me meteré en problemas por haberla olvidado? - Esperaba que no. Que totalmente no tuviera relevancia y que no la dejaran afuera solo por dejar su chaqueta en otro lado. No jugar sería nefasto, más a estas alturas y luego de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder estar presente hoy.

\- No creo que haya problema alguno. - Akane no quería quedar fuera de la charla. - Lo importante es el uniforme para jugar y que no infrinjas las normativas sobre lo que puedes portar dentro de la cancha. -

Eso era un gran alivio para la castaña.

\- Sigo pensando que la tiene su novia. - A Unazuki nadie le sacaría eso de su cabeza.

La conversación era tan agradable que prontamente el grupo olvidó que estaban a portas de enfrentar un juego crucial y que deberían estar concentradas.

\- ¿Qué hacen charlando como señoritas que están tomando el té? - El grito de Luna hizo que la tranquilidad tomara todas sus cosas y se largara bien lejos. - ¡Deberían estar preparándose para el juego! ¡Ya vamos a comenzar! -

\- Todavía no estoy lista. - Makoto tenía que cambiar su calzado y volver a ordenar su cabello. - Por favor, esperen un poco por mí. -

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Esperar? - Había olvidado comentarle a la castaña cierto detalle sobre su presencia en el juego. - Makoto, tú estarás en la banca. Kaede entrará en tu lugar desde el inicio. -

Un unísono "¿Qué?" se dejó escuchar en todo el equipo.

\- Creí que Koto entraría con nosotras desde el principio. - O por lo menos así lo había creído Haruka todo el tiempo.

\- Pues no es así el caso. - Luna pensaba dejar jugar a Makoto cuando ella lo estimara necesario. - ¿Estás lista, Kaede? -

La otra jugadora asintió y se posicionó junto al grupo.

\- Entonces está todo listo. - Era hora de la charla motivacional que siempre realizaba antes de cualquier juego. La entrenadora sacó su pequeña pizarra y marcador, lista para comenzar. - ¿Qué ocurre, Makoto? -

La castaña aún no tomaba asiento. Haruka aguardaba por el desastre.

\- ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo! - Después de dar una honda inhalación, Makoto estaba lista para dar todo su apoyo al equipo. - ¡Azabu siempre entra a ganar! -

* * *

Los gritos desde el interior del gimnasio se oían tan animados que daban ganas de entrar a apoyar junto a todos los otros estudiantes.

\- Pero Makoto olvidó su chaqueta en la enfermería. – Qué mal día escogió la castaña para ser olvidadiza y descuidada. Ahora Naru tenía que quedarse con las ganas de presenciar el juego. – Y yo quería ver a Unazuki lanzando uno de sus famosos tiros de tres puntos. – Bueno, sería para otra ocasión.

\- Quería alentar a Makoto con todo mi corazón. – Tomoko incluso había confeccionado unos pompones para apoyar de forma especial a su amiga. – Pero creo que no podré hoy. –

En eso, frente a ellas pasó corriendo Ami. El problema de la peliazul era que no estaba segura si este era el gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo el juego, así que prefirió retroceder y pedir información a las chicas.

\- Disculpen, ¿acá es donde juega nuestra preparatoria contra Tamachi? –

\- ¿Uh? – Naru no reconocía a la chica que tenía en frente. Lo más probable era que se trataba de una estudiante de otra clase que ella no frecuentaba. – Sí, acá es el juego. –

\- Pero para ingresar debes tener entradas. – Dijo Tomoko a la desconocida. – Nosotras nos quedamos afuera debido a que no teníamos unas. –

\- No puede ser. – Ella solo había venido a regresar la chaqueta. ¿Necesitaba entrada para ingresar y devolverla? De haber sabido que necesitaba una, se la habría pedido a Makoto. - ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Ami ahora estaba en un dilema del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Pero había un detalle en toda esta situación, uno que Naru estaba analizando y tratando de comprender. Un detalle pequeño, que podría haber pasado desapercibido por cualquiera, pero no para ella. Y es que la chaqueta que cargaba la peliazul le era sumamente familiar.

\- ¿No es esa la chaqueta de Makoto? –

\- ¿Dónde? – Tomoko no se había dado cuenta del detalle. Naru tuvo que guiar su vista hacia la prenda que tenía Ami en su posesión. - ¡Sí, esa es su chaqueta! –

\- ¿Conocen a Makoto? – Esta era una gran coincidencia.

\- ¡A buscar en los bolsillos! – Ambas jóvenes saltaron a revisar la chaqueta que cargaba la peliazul. En alguno de los bolsillos tenían que estar sus entradas. El ingreso al juego estaba tan cerca que podían saborearlo. - ¡Acá están! –

Finalmente tenían las entradas en sus manos.

\- ¿Entradas? – Todo este tiempo tuvo una a su alcance. Las ironías de la vida, pensó Ami. – De casualidad, ¿no habrá una de más? –

\- Pues tienes mucha suerte. – Daba la casualidad de que sobraba una, así que Naru decidió dársela a Ami. – Es curioso, Makoto solo nos prometió entradas a nosotras. ¿Por qué habrá tenido tres? –

\- Eso será para preguntárselo después. – Tomoko le recordó a su compañera que el juego posiblemente ya había comenzado y se lo estaban perdiendo. - ¡Debemos ir a conseguir un buen puesto en las graderías! –

\- ¡Tienes razón! –

Ambas jóvenes partieron, pero se detuvieron al instante luego de notar que la peliazul no había partido con ellas. Estaba allí, sin hacer nada, solo observando la entrada en sus manos y sosteniendo la chaqueta.

\- ¡Te quedarás sin asiento! – Gritó Naru a la otra chica.

Ami volteó a ver a las otras estudiantes. ¿Por qué se detuvieron? ¿Acaso estaban esperándola?

\- ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotras! – La castaña de listón era tan amigable.

\- Gracias. – La peliazul sonrió y siguió a las otras chicas hacia el gran gimnasio.

Como era de esperar, el primer cuarto ya había comenzado hace un buen rato. Ambos equipos estaban en la cancha dando lo mejor de sí. Cada uno tenía grandes aspiraciones, así que no se dejarían ganar fácilmente.

Naru, Tomoko y Ami pasaban con cuidado por delante de aquellos que habían llegado anticipadamente y trataban de disfrutar el encuentro. Tuvieron que entregar muchos "disculpe" mientras buscaban un buen lugar donde sentarse.

Les tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente encontraron un sector donde aún quedaban unos cuantos lugares. Era un alivio, no tendrían que ver el juego de pie.

\- ¡Qué emoción! – Naru estaba tan contenta. - ¡La vista está muy buena! –

\- Pero no veo a Makoto en cancha. – Dijo Tomoko algo preocupada. - ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? –

\- Está en la banca. – Ami apuntó hacia el sector donde aguardaban los suplentes. – Creo que al final no la dejaron jugar. –

\- O quizás la harán jugar después. – Era la otra opción que se le ocurría a Naru. - ¡Bueno, eso no importa! ¡Debemos apoyar al equipo con todo nuestro espíritu! –

La peliazul se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta este sitio. A fin de cuentas, ella había llegado hasta el gimnasio con la sola intensión de devolver la chaqueta de Makoto.

\- _Pero ahora estoy sentada viendo el juego._ – Bueno, realmente no estaba prestando atención a los equipos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la banca de suplentes, allí donde Makoto parecía impacientemente esperar su turno. – _Debería estar allá abajo, entregando esta prenda… -_

 _-_ ¡Ami, no puedo creer que seas tú! –

La peliazul de pronto se encontró siendo abrazada por alguien. En un principio, sin saber de quién se trataba, se sintió tan incómoda. Pero cuando notó el característico peinado y color de cabello de la persona, terminó relajándose y devolviendo el abrazo.

\- Es agradable verte de nuevo, Usagi. –

\- ¡Y también está Naru! – La joven no se detenía allí y se lanzaba a los brazos de la castaña, quien la recibió más que feliz.

\- No puedo creer que Ami Mizuno esté presenciando un juego de baloncesto. -

Usagi no era la única rubia presente. Junto a ella venía Minako, quien estaba sorprendida de encontrar a la peliazul en un evento de este tipo. Ambas chicas son compañeras de salón de Ami.

\- Creo que debo pedir un deseo por esta ocasión tan milagrosa. – Dijo la de listón rojo, quien se ganaba la sonrisa de su compañera. - ¿Nos podemos sentar acá? –

\- Por supuesto, Mina. – La peliazul vio como la despampanante diva tomaba asiento junto a ella. Usagi corrió a sentarse al lado de Minako una vez finalizada su ronda de saludos y abrazos. _– No esperaba encontrarme con chicas de mi salón. Supongo que estas instancias llaman mucho la atención de las alumnas. –_

Se podía compartir y celebrar con los amigos y compañeros. El momento oportuno para relacionarse de manera sana y divertida, sin preocuparse de los deberes y exámenes. Una actividad que reunía a las estudiantes de forma especial.

\- ¡Te dije que íbamos a llegar atrasadas! –

\- ¡No exageres! Aún quedan tres cuartos de partido, Taiki. –

Por delante del grupo pasaron dos altas jóvenes. Iban con el uniforme optativo, el cual constaba de blusa blanca y pantalón recto azul marino. Una de ellas reconoció al instante a la peliazul, así que detuvo su avance y saludó cortésmente a quien sus ojos tenían el placer de ver.

\- Ami Mizuno, es un agrado encontrarte acá. – Alta, cabello castaño, ojos lilas hermosos, elegante y con clase, Taiki era quien decidió que detenerse frente a una gradería, entorpeciendo la visión de unos cuantos, era algo necesario cuando se trataba de la peliazul.

\- _Incluso Taiki viene a ver los juegos de baloncesto._ – Bien, esto era intrigante. ¿Acaso ella era la única que venía por primera vez a un juego? Lo más probable es que fuera así, ya que ella no era una persona interesada por esta clase de deportes. – También es un agrado verte, Taiki. –

\- ¡Vamos, muévete! – Detrás de la castaña, sin poder continuar hasta los asientos, se encontraba Seiya. Ella era alta, no tanto como Taiki, pero sí más que Yaten. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y una personalidad que conquistaba a todas las chicas de la preparatoria. – Sé que deseas hablar con tu novia, pero me reclamaste todo el camino que veníamos atrasadas… -

\- ¡Mizuno no es mi novia! – Esto era una vergüenza enorme. - ¡Y ya me muevo, gritona! –

\- Mira quién habla… - Pero Seiya misma fue cautivada por cierta joven que se encontraba sentada tratando de disfrutar el juego. - ¡Odango! –

Usagi pensó que había pasado desapercibida, pero quizás se equivocó.

\- No me digas así, Kou. – Cómo odiaba ese apodo, era uno de los peores que le había puesto. Y ya varios tenía gracias a su peinado. – Mira, Taiki ya partió a sentarse. No te pierdas de su lado. –

\- ¡Como tú digas, Odango! – Y partió alegre a tomar asiento a unos cuantos pasos de Usagi.

Minako siguió detenidamente con la mirada cada movimiento de Seiya y Taiki. No podía creer la suerte que tenía: ¡Dos Kou a falta de una! De seguro este era un milagro causado por la presencia de Ami.

\- Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de asiento para estar junto a ellas. –

\- Mina, ni pienses en dejarme sola. – Usagi nunca iba a perdonarla si la dejaba por esas dos. – Tú y yo siempre juntas, ¿recuerdas? –

Por otro lado, Tomoko y Taiki parecían conversar agradablemente sobre los últimos poemas que habían leído. Seiya no se quedaba atrás, ya que atrapó a Naru con su charla patentada titulada:"Cien razones por las cuales soy mejor que Haruka Tennou". Sí, eran cien razones concretas y diferentes.

\- _¿Se conocen entre ellas? ¿Desde cuándo? –_ Este día no paraba de sorprender a Ami con la nueva información que iba adquiriendo. – _Creo que estoy pasando mucho tiempo en la enfermería._ – Tanto que nunca se percató de la compleja red de relaciones que se había formado entre la gente que conocía.

De pronto resonó por todos los rincones del gimnasio la señal que daba por finalizado el primer cuarto.

\- ¿Ya acabó todo? – Preguntó Ami sin saber el significado de la señal.

\- Solo acabó el primer cuarto. – Fue Usagi quien le aclaró todo. – En breve comienza el segundo cuarto. –

En eso, los gritos de Naru y Tomoko llamaron la atención de las presentes. Las dos estudiantes estaban apuntando hacia la banca de suplentes mientras celebraban con emoción.

\- _Makoto se ha puesto de pie._ – La peliazul pudo verla claramente ajustando las agujetas de su calzado deportivo. - _¡Va a ingresar a jugar! –_

La castaña revisó su vestuario, acomodó sus muñequeras rojas y se preocupó de que su cabello estuviera sujeto correctamente. Los mechones en el rostro eran una gran molestia.

\- ¡Estoy lista! – Su momento había llegado.

Los colores, los lienzos, los cánticos y barras, la pasión que todos sentían, todo ahora tenía tanto sentido y resultaba interesante para Ami. Esta era la primera vez que vería un juego de baloncesto y pensaba disfrutarlo hasta el final.

\- _Confío que te lucirás en la cancha._ – Pensó la peliazul mientras sostenía firmemente contra su pecho la chaqueta de Makoto.

* * *

 **Azabu contra Tamachi para el próximo capítulo. ¡Y gracias nuevamente por los reviews! :)**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Las cinco estrellas de Azabu.**

\- Hoy tienes que encargarte de marcar a la 14 de Tamachi. – Luna daba las instrucciones antes de que comenzara el segundo cuarto. – Debido a que no puedes correr como de costumbre, simplemente concéntrate en leer el juego del rival y trata de arrebatar el balón. Pases a Haruka y Yaten, ellas son nuestras armas en este juego. - Eso era todo lo que deseaba aclararle. - ¿Entendido, Makoto? –

\- No escuché nada de lo que dijo. – La sinceridad ante todo. – Hay una pequeña yo gritando de emoción dentro de mi cabeza debido a que voy a jugar. –

\- Eso es grave. – Cuando comienzas a escuchar voces es cuando debes preocuparte. – ¡Como sea! Sal a jugar, pero sin volverte loca. –

\- ¡Como usted diga, entrenadora! –

Azabu entró al campo con la variante de Makoto en el esquema de este segundo cuarto. La castaña ocuparía su posición de escolta, pero tenía bien entendido que hoy no participaría de la misma forma explosiva y enérgica de ocasiones anteriores.

Así le había ordenado la enfermera Meio antes del juego.

Tamachi ingresó a la cancha. No hubo ningún cambio en el otro equipo, eran las cinco del comienzo. A diferencia de las veteranas de Odaiba, estas eran en su mayoría de primer año.

\- Me da gusto que estés con nosotras, Koto. – La capitana tenía los ojos fijos en sus contrincantes, pero sabía bien que su compañera estaba escuchándola. – Procura cuidarte mucho en este juego, ¿sí? –

\- Por supuesto, Haruka. – Eso lo sabía muy bien. – Prometo ser de ayudar en todo lo que pueda. –

\- ¡Así se habla! – Cómo la alegraba tener a su lado a la castaña. - ¡Equipo, debemos aumentar la diferencia! –

Azabu estaba arriba en el marcador por cuatro puntos. Esa ventaja, de una forma u otra, debía incrementar.

\- _Si no puedo jugar como siempre, debo buscar una manera diferente de resaltar hoy._ – Y aunque sea anotar una sola canasta. No, eso era muy poco. Unas cuatro o cinco. Todas de tres puntos.

Los ojos de Makoto viajaron hasta la gradería. La gran barra de Azabu se dejaba escuchar con clareza. Todo el mundo estaba apoyando al equipo y eso la hacía sentir muy animada.

\- _Incluso Ami vino a apoyar hoy. -_ Era tan emocionante. – _¡Espera un momento! Algo no cuadra acá. –_

Sus ojos no fallaban. Claramente se trataba de la peliazul, quien estaba entre las alumnas de Azabu. Junto a ella, Naru y Tomoko alentaban al equipo. Curioso era ver a Taiki y Seiya sentadas junto a ellas. A las dos rubias que estaban al lado de Ami no las conocía.

– _No puedo creer que ella esté acá._ – Su presencia producía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones en la castaña. Se sentía tan entusiasmada por comenzar, pero también muy nerviosa por el hecho de que la peliazul estaba viéndola. También sintió ganas de redoblar el número de canastas que había pensado en anotar. ¡Diez triples sería algo impresionante de ver! - _¡Incluso tiene mi chaqueta con ella!_ – Bueno, ahora se sentía eufórica.

\- ¿Todo bien, Makoto? Te noto algo roja. – Estaba lejos, pero Yaten había notado el extraño cambio en el semblante de su compañera. - ¿Quieres que le diga a la entrenadora…? –

\- ¡Estoy de maravilla! – Respondió la castaña con mucha energía. - ¡Solo estoy emocionada por jugar! –

El árbitro estaba listo para dar comienzo al segundo cuarto. Con el silbato en la boca, marcó señal para el saque inicial de Tamachi.

Makoto salió en busca de las jugadoras rivales. Cruzó la línea de centro, encontrándose con quien llevaba el balón. Extendió ambos brazos, señal clara de que no tenía pensando dejarla pasar.

\- ¡Yamamoto! – La rival entregó el balón apenas pudo ver a una de sus compañeras disponible.

La castaña siguió a la otra joven unos cuantos pasos, luego cambió de posiciones con Yaten, quien estuvo encargándose de la 14 de Tamachi hasta el momento.

El tiempo de posesión corría en contra del equipo visitante.

\- ¡Acá! – Fue una sorpresa para todas cuando la misma jugadora que Makoto tenía que estar marcando, rompió líneas y arremetió con todo hacia el área de Azabu, buscando el pase que su compañera lanzó hacia ella.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! –

Una estrella veloz intervino ese pase. Yaten, con gran profesionalismo, ahogó las aspiraciones de Tamachi y partió a toda velocidad con el balón.

Nacía el contraataque de Azabu.

\- ¡Detengan a la 12! – Se escuchó el grito de la entrenadora rival. - ¡Concentración! ¡Solo pido eso, chicas! –

Pero la jugadora que cargaba el apellido Kou en su espalda era inalcanzable. En un pestañeo llegó hasta el tablero del otro equipo, solo una aguardaba por ella en la zona. Y estaba dispuesta a caer en la penosa recurrencia de una falta para detenerla.

\- _Son tan fáciles de anticipar._ – Pensó Yaten.

Por tal razón dejó escapar el balón por su espalda. No fue un accidente, todo era premeditado. Tenía la certeza de que Haruka iba a estar detrás suyo, dispuesta a terminar con esta maravillosa jugada.

La capitana recibió el balón, pasó a Yaten, también a la sorprendida jugadora de Tamachi, saltó; elevándose con gracia, y anotó una bandeja perfecta en favor de su equipo.

\- ¡Gracias! – La rubia levantó el pulgar hacia su compañera. – Pero creo que esta canasta era tuya. –

\- Da igual. – No se sintió con ganas de anotar en ese momento. – La próxima será mía. –

Makoto observó toda la jugada desde campo propio. Por alguna razón, sus pies quedaron pegados al suelo y no pudo acompañar a las chicas en el ataque.

\- _¡Dejé pasar a la jugadora rival muy fácilmente!_ – Se recriminaba la castaña. - _¡Debo estar más atenta!_ – No era momento para cometer errores.

\- Tranquila… -

Sintió una mano amiga apoyarse contra uno de sus hombros. Se trataba de Akane. Ella también se había quedado atrás, resguardando el área por cualquier escenario desfavorable posible.

\- No es el final del mundo. – Dijo sonriendo a la otra jugadora. - ¡Vamos! Aún queda mucho por jugar. –

Desde el fondo de la cancha sacaba Tamachi y el juego se reiniciaba.

* * *

Ami, sentada en la gradería, seguía atenta los movimientos del equipo de Azabu. En lo poco que llevaba viendo, se había percatado que cada chica cumplía un rol dentro del grupo. Según parecía, cada jugadora tenía una posición y misión que llevar a cabo. Pero al mismo tiempo, juntas funcionaban mejor. ¡Así como una gran máquina! Claro, si una parte de esta ficticia máquina funcionaba mal, todo el proceso se estropeaba.

\- ¡Atenta al juego, Makoto! – Se escuchó el grito de Naru a su lado. - ¡Tú puedes! –

Fue justo en ese instante que la castaña, en su afán de querer defender, termina cometiendo una falta.

Era la primera personal para la chica.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – Tomoko no la reconocía. - No es la Makoto de siempre, algo la está afectando. -

\- Creo que todos los errores que ha cometido le están jugando en contra. – Minako sabía del tema. Las competencias solían alterar su estado de ánimo. Antes, durante y después de un juego, cada etapa traía consigo diferentes sensaciones para una jugadora. – En momentos así es cuando importa el apoyo de tu equipo. –

Ami también había notado el repentino cambio en Makoto. Ya no estaba sonriendo como cuando entró a jugar. Ahora tenía en ceño fruncido, su boca dibujada como una línea recta y tenía ambos puños apretados con fuerza.

\- _¡Vamos, esto no es nada! –_ La peliazul esperaba que la jugadora superara esto rápido. - _¡Makoto, ánimo!_ –

Pero fue la anotación de la 14 de Tamachi lo que terminó sepultando el espíritu de la castaña. Fue su culpa, ya que no estaba marcándola.

\- Esto no luce bien. – Taiki observaba a las rivales celebrar estos nuevos puntos. – Kino no está en sincronía con el equipo. Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no entrenó junto a las demás por toda una semana. –

\- ¡Vamos! Ella sabe adaptarse bien. Ya verás que tomará el ritmo del juego y comenzará a anotar. – Dijo Seiya mientras disfrutaba un paquete de papas fritas. - ¿Quieres unas, Odango? – Habló desde su asiento hasta donde estaba la rubia.

\- ¡No! – Gritó de vuelta Usagi. Pero luego lo pensó, recordando que tenía hambre, así que terminó aceptando. – Está bien… -

\- ¡Allá te van! – La azabache le lanzó el paquete. - ¡Son tus favoritas!

Las papas fritas llegaron a manos de Usagi, pero ésta fue inmediatamente atacada por una voraz Minako, quien también tenía apetito. Fue una corta batalla entre las rubias, solo segundos, ya que después se quedaron viendo a los ojos y aceptaron silenciosamente compartir el paquete.

Eran amigas, no tenían que pelear por la comida.

\- ¿Quieres un poco, Ami? – Ofreció Usagi a su compañera.

\- No, gracias. – Rechazó amablemente la peliazul. – Tengo el estómago revuelto. – Todo este asunto sobre Makoto la tenía sumamente mal. Verla fallar sus pases, errar sus tiros, equivocarse al defender y su nula participación en los ataques, todo esto era mucho.

Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo.

\- ¡Tiempo muerto pedido por Azabu! –

Era un minuto para hacer que el equipo se reuniera junto a la entrenadora. Luna lo pidió luego de ver la seguidilla de errores de Makoto. No tenía pensado cambiarla, solo deseaba hablar con ella.

\- Bien, creo que… -

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Koto? – La voz de Haruka interrumpió a la mujer apenas comenzó a hablar. Pero Luna la dejó. ¿Quién mejor que la capitana para hacer reaccionar a la castaña? - ¡Vamos! Esta no eres tú. –

Makoto había pasado directamente a recoger su botella con agua. Realmente no tenía ganas de recibir esta charla. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal las cosas, pero no hallaba forma de arreglar lo que estaba resultando mal.

\- ¿Es acaso tu tobillo? – Preguntó la rubia, caminando hasta estar frente a la otra joven, sus ojos buscando la mirada de su amiga. - ¿Te duele? ¿Acaso no habías mejorado…? –

\- ¡No es eso! – No sabía cómo explicarlo. Era una sensación de desconcentración que no quería dejarla. Se sentía "apestada", se sentía pésimo. De seguro todas la veían como a una tonta. – Yo solo quería entrar para ser aporte, pero estoy siendo un total estorbo. –

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Unazuki estuvo escuchando la conversación y deseó intervenir. - ¡No eres un estorbo! Eres parte del equipo. Si una falla, debemos apoyarnos y volvernos fuertes. – Ese era el espíritu de Azabu.

\- Si algo anda mal, cuenta con nosotras. – Akane también deseaba darle su aliento a Makoto. – Y no podemos exigirte mucho, ya que recién estás saliendo de una lesión. –

Yaten se acercó hasta el lado de Makoto y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. Era su forma de hacerle saber que también estaba de su lado.

\- Chicas… - Todo el equipo creía en ella, no podía defraudarlas. Se secó las lágrimas que cayeron luego de las inspiradoras palabras de sus compañeras, bebió un poco de agua, respiró hondo y se sintió lista para afrontar el juego con renovados ánimos. - ¡Gracias! Ahora me siento mejor. –

Tiempo cumplido, era hora de volver al campo.

\- ¡Pueden hacerlo, chicas! – Luna no pudo decir mucho, pero sabía que el equipo ahora tenía una sola idea en mente: Lucirse y ganar como las mejores.

El juego debía reiniciarse desde el fondo. Akane recibió el baló en sus manos, aguardando por la señal para sacar.

\- _Somos un equipo. –_ Eran los pensamientos de la morena. – _Debemos hacer esto juntas._ –

El silbato del árbitro resonó por los aires, el balón volvía a tomar vida y llegó hasta las manos de Unazuki. Dribleó de forma segura hasta toparse con la primera jugadora de Tamachi cerca de la línea de centro.

\- _Tampoco he podido hacer mucho hoy, pero puedo cambiarlo. –_ Pocas oportunidades había tenido a lo largo del juego para anotar una canasta de su especialidad. - _¡Lo haré por todas!_ \- Devolvió el balón cuando Akane pasó por su lado.

Yaten, siempre inquieta, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. Tenía a dos jugadoras enemigas siguiendo sus pasos. Posiblemente ya la habían marcado como una amenaza y no la dejarían en paz hasta el final del juego.

\- _Tengo que seguir arrastrando su marca, así Unazuki o Haruka pueden tener más oportunidades de lanzar de distancia o realizar una jugada incisiva. –_ Se percató de la instantánea reacción de sus perseguidoras. Iban en retroceso, hacia el tablero. - _¡Alguien lanzó! –_

Había sido un tiro de Unazuki.

\- ¡Por el rebote! – Gritó la capitana del equipo contrario, pero su orden era en vano.

El balón cayó perfectamente en el aro. Eran tres puntos limpios para Azabu.

\- ¡Bien! – Celebró la pelirroja. – ¡Por el récord del campeonato, bebé! – Era una de las metas que más deseaba cumplir.

Otro saque de fondo para Tamachi.

– _Como capitana, debo entregar seguridad a mis compañeras._ – Haruka aguardaba por el ataque del rival en campo propio. – _Vamos a pasar a la semifinal. ¡Se los prometo!_ –

La capitana del otro equipo se encontró cara a cara con su símil. Esta confrontación dejaría al descubierto cuál de las dos era mejor, así que la jugadora de Tamachi mostró sus mejores movimientos con el balón para despistar a la rubia.

Pero Haruka no iba a caer en sus artimañas.

Rapaz y veloz como un ave, quitó el balón a su contrincante y se lanzó a una carrera que tenía como destino final el tablero del otro equipo.

Miró a su lado, Yaten iba acompañándola. Igual que antes, solo una aguardaba en la zona de Tamachi. Sonriente, decidió quedarse con este tiro.

\- _¡La próxima será tuya…!_ \- El lanzamiento abandonó sus manos, pero para sorpresa de ella, fue interceptado por una rival. Alguien más, aparte de Yaten, pudo seguirle el paso. Seguramente la pobre chica de Tamachi se sobre exigió para llegar a bloquear su tiro.

Solo esperaba que alguna de sus compañeras haya podido recuperar este balón.

\- ¡Makoto! – Gritó Akane para llamar la atención de la castaña. Una vez que tuvo plena seguridad de este hecho, lanzó un furioso pase que terminó seguro en las manos de la otra chica.

Yaten aguantó a dos jugadoras en su posición alejada del tablero, Unazuki contuvo la respiración cuando el balón abandonó el agarre de Makoto y se elevó por el aire, Akane también se mantuvo expectante.

Haruka se quedó en su lugar sonriendo. Si lo lanzó su amiga, obviamente iba a entrar.

\- ¡Un tiro de Makoto! – En la gradería todo el mundo estaba fuera de control. Ami, contagiada de esta emoción colectiva, se levantó de su asiento cuando la castaña realizó su lanzamiento.

Fueron segundos de silencio hasta que el balón entró por el aro y todo el gimnasio resonó con celebraciones de la barra de Azabu.

\- ¡Así se hace! – Festejó la peliazul junto a las otras chicas. - ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! –

Desde la cancha, Makoto la observaba con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Apenas se aseguró de que el balón iba a entrar, su vista viajó hasta la gradería, ya que deseaba ver la reacción de Ami.

\- _Ahora sí estoy más tranquila._ –

Volteó hacia la banca y quedó viendo a Luna. La entrenadora notó la pequeña señal que hizo la joven. Si ella creía o sentía que ya era su hora para salir, no se negaría a su petición.

Luna dejó su puesto y fue a realizar el pedido de cambio.

* * *

El juego terminó con una victoria para el equipo de Azabu. El rendimiento se mantuvo en un alto nivel hasta el final del juego. Las chicas demostraron que eran unas claras candidatas para obtener el título del campeonato.

\- ¡Akane, Akane, Akane! – Se escuchó un agudo grito por el pasillo que iba hacia las duchas. La susodicha no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando un par de brazos se enredaron en su cuello y la contuvieron en un amoroso abrazo. - ¡Te luciste en este juego! –

\- ¡Reiko, para ya! – La morena no pudo controlar el rubor que se apoderó de su rostro. Tener tan cerca a la otra joven era mucho para su siempre serio y compuesto carácter. - ¡No me gustan los abrazos! –

Otras dos chicas se acercaron hasta el lado de la jugadora.

\- Se estuvo conteniendo todo el juego. – Dijo Nezu a su amiga. – Y felicidades por el triunfo. –

\- Suerte que ganaron. – Comentó Suzu con cierta malicia. – Por momentos creía que el juego se les escapaba de las manos. –

\- Cierra la boca o te pongo bozal. – Akane no tenía ánimos de escuchar a la otra chica ahora mismo. Soportar a Reiko y sus abrazos era mucho para ella.

A unos pasos de este grupo estaban las hermanas Kou hablando tranquilamente.

\- Nuestra bebé cada día mejora. – Seiya se sentía orgullosa de Yaten. – Diría esa típica frase de "crecen tan rápido", pero viendo que sigues en la misma estatura desde hace… -

\- ¿Viniste solo a molestarme, Seiya? – La de cabellera plateada era la menor de las tres, por tal razón, siempre era blanco de las ocurrencias de sus hermanas. – Tengo mucha información valiosa sobre ti que puedo usar en tu contra. –

\- Hemos criado a un cuervo. – La azabache prefería dejar hasta allí las bromas.

\- Ha sido un juego estupendo, Yaten. – Taiki no tenía nada más que decir sobre el rendimiento de la jugadora. Siempre era un gusto ver jugar a su hermana. – Estoy segura de que llegarán… -

\- ¡Unazuki! – Por al lado de las tres jóvenes pasó corriendo Naru, ansiosa por felicitar a la pelirroja, quien recién aparecía por el pasillo luego de terminado el juego.

\- ¿Naru? ¿Qué haces acá? – Era una agradable sorpresa. - ¡Te creía en tu club de artesanía! –

\- Tomé un día libre solo para verte. – Seguramente se ganaría un sermón por parte de la maestra, pero valía la pena, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de ver jugar a la otra chica. – Felicidades por tus tres triples. – Sonaba casi como un trabalenguas y le causaba gracia.

\- ¡Naru, me dejaste atrás! – Tomoko se demoró un poco debido a que no era tan rápida como la otra joven. Pero finalmente estaba acá y podía felicitar a Unazuki. – Grandioso juego… - Estaba sin aliento, así que no muchas palabras iban a salir de ella por el momento. - ¡Makoto! – Hasta que visualizó a su querida amiga y recuperó todas las energías perdidas.

\- ¡Tomoko! – La castaña venía acompañada de Haruka. - ¡Esto es un milagro! – No sabía cómo, pero todo daba a parecer que las chicas habían conseguido unas entradas y pudieron entrar a ver el juego. – Lamento el desastre que vieron hoy. –

\- No importa lo que ocurrió en la cancha, tú siempre serás una gran jugadora para mí. –

\- ¡Apestaste por algunos minutos, pero esa canasta que hiciste estuvo grandiosa, Makoto! – Eran las sinceras palabras de Naru, quien seguía charlando con Unazuki.

\- Te dejo con tus amigas. – Dijo Haruka, pasando de largo.

Seguramente Michiru seguía en su práctica de natación. Si se apresuraba en duchar y cambiar, le quedaría algo de tiempo para ir a verla.

Naru, Unazuki, Tomoko y Makoto se quedaron un buen rato conversando. Entre las cuatro era sencillo relacionarse y se llevaban más que bien. Era una lástima que Unazuki fuera de otro salón. Pero siempre estaba el próximo año. Si tenían suerte, todas podían quedar juntas.

En eso apareció frente al grupo cierta peliazul.

\- ¿Makoto? –

\- ¡Ami! – Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de verla. Pero ahora que la tenía en frente, no sabía qué decirle. Bueno, esto era algo raro. - Bonito clima el de hoy, ¿o no? - Estúpida pregunta.

\- Clima acorde al juego. - Tonta respuesta, pensó la peliazul. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Su nivel de elocuencia estaba por los suelos. - Digo, ya sabes, un buen clima. ¡Igual de bueno como el juego! -

Las otras tres veían el intercambio con cierta curiosidad. La pelirroja luego comentó que tenía que ir a ducharse, ya que apestaba. Naru y Tomoko asintieron y decidieron partir, no sin antes despedirse de Makoto y Ami.

\- ¡Te veo en las duchas, Makoto! - Unazuki partió corriendo hacia los tocadores.

Entonces el silencio se instauró entre ambas chicas.

\- La verdad es que fue una gran sorpresa cuando te vi en las graderías. - Admitió la castaña luego de un rato. - No sabía que ibas a venir. -

\- No tenía planeado venir. - Esa era la verdad. - Pero cuando olvidaste tu chaqueta en la enfermería, decidí venir a devolvértela. - Fue luego de un montón de acontecimientos que terminó sentada en una de las sillas del gimnasio, observando el juego. - Pero sabes algo, me siento feliz de haber venido. - Fue una experiencia nueva y agradable.

Además, tuvo la oportunidad de ver jugar a Makoto.

\- Toma, creo que ya es hora de devolverte tu chaqueta. - Ya la tuvo mucho tiempo con ella, tenía que volver con su dueña. - La cuidé bien. - Sonrió tímidamente a la castaña.

\- Muchas gracias. - Tomó de vuelta su prenda. - Agradezco también tu presencia. - El apoyo de los demás era algo muy importante para ella. - A todo esto, ¿dónde conseguiste entradas? -

\- Bueno... - Esto iba a ser algo vergonzoso. - Con Osaka y Takase usamos las entradas que estaban en uno de los bolsillos de tu chaqueta. - Esperaba que la castaña no terminara enojada por esto.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Qué coincidencia más grande. - ¡Así que de allí sacaron entradas! - Todo esto era muy chistoso.

\- No estás molesta, ¿verdad? -

\- ¡Para nada! - Desde un inicio las entradas eran para ellas, así que no había problema. - Fue una suerte que te encontraran cargando mi chaqueta. -

El tiempo estaba pasando y Makoto tenía que ir a las duchas. No tenía intenciones de espantar a Ami con su mal olor.

\- Mi entrenadora se molestará si no me voy... -

\- Está bien. - Dijo la peliazul luciendo siempre una bella sonrisa. - Tienes que ir a otro lugar. - Lo entendía. - Nos vemos mañana, Makoto. - Se despidió de la castaña de forma muy cortés. Pero era raro, no tenía ganas de despedirse. En el fondo, sabía que deseaba continuar hablando con la otra chica.

Bueno, sería para otro día.

\- _Soy una tonta. -_ Pensativa, quedó viendo su chaqueta. - Todo este _tiempo dudé sobre darle la entrada. Al final, vino por casualidad y la usó._ \- Pero se sentía sumamente feliz.

Gracias a esa casualidad, Ami pudo verla jugar. Y Makoto, por unos minutos, se sintió como la mejor jugadora que existía sobre la faz del planeta.

* * *

 **¡Juego terminado! El final del capítulo es un verdadero festival de ships.**

 **Nota: Reiko, Nezu y Suzu son Aluminum Siren, Iron Mouse y Tin Nyanko respectivamente.**

 **Nota 2: Como se habrán dado cuenta, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten son hermanas en esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Tutorías compartidas.**

Una muy bonita tarde se presentaba aquel día. Las hojas de los árboles se dejaban llevar por el viento otoñal que corría de norte a sur, y al caer, adornaban el enorme patio de la preparatoria con los hermosos matices de la estación.

El clima estaba cambiando de a poco, preparando el paisaje para la llegada del invierno, y con él arribarían las bajas temperaturas.

Pero para Makoto ni el agradable clima, menos el hecho de que hoy volvían a las prácticas con el equipo, alegrarían este día que de a poco iba convirtiéndose en un verdadero desastre.

\- _Reprobé mi examen de Historia. -_ En sus manos sostenía el infame papel. La puntuación era tan horrible que mágicamente su cerebro la censuraba cada vez que deseaba verla. Era una forma de protegerla del sufrimiento de ver tremenda vergüenza de calificación. - _Si me deshago de este tonto examen, no tendré de qué preocuparme... -_

\- En mi vida había visto una calificación tan fea. -

Para su mala suerte, Unazuki pudo hallar su escondite secreto, y de paso, se enteraba de su vergonzosa puntuación en Historia. Tendría que cambiar el arbusto a las afueras del gimnasio por otro sitio más seguro para guarecerse.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces acá afuera, Makoto? -

\- ¿No es obvio? Me escondo de la entrenadora. - La castaña no tenía pensado enfrentarse a la mujer. Hoy no se sentía con ánimos para recibir sus furiosos regaños. - ¿Sabes lo rápido que corren las noticias entre los maestros? Luna ya tiene que haberse enterado de que reprobé mi examen de Historia. -

El miedo se apoderaba de Makoto por el simple hecho de imaginarse ese nefasto escenario.

\- No sabía que tenías problemas con esa asignatura. - Unazuki personalmente apestaba con Matemáticas. - ¿Sabes algo de las tutorías compartidas? -

\- No me suena para nada. - Respondió la castaña.

\- Se trata de un sistema de apoyo al alumnado. – El de la preparatoria era reconocido por ser uno de los mejores a nivel nacional. – He asistido a unas cuantas clases y puedo decir que estas tutorías funcionan bastante bien. ¡Hasta ahora no he reprobado ni un solo examen de Matemáticas! -

Este grupo sonaba bastante prometedor. Makoto se sentía interesada en saber más sobre el tema. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás puedan hacer milagros y logren ayudarla a subir sus calificaciones.

\- ¿Y dónde imparten estas tutorías? -

\- En la biblioteca de la preparatoria. - Era como el lugar más obvio para llevar a cabo clases fuera de los horarios establecidos. - ¡Eso sí! Cada día imparten una asignatura diferente. – Lamentablemente no sabía con certeza cuándo eran las de Historia. – Podrías darte una vuelta por la biblioteca para preguntar por los horarios. –

\- ¡Tienes razón! – Era una excelente idea. – ¡De hecho, creo que me iré ahora mismo...! – Se levantó del suelo para salir corriendo a toda velocidad, pero sus piernas se volvieron de piedra cuando visualizó a Luna caminando en dirección al gimnasio acompañada de Haruka. Eran dos pesadillas por el precio de una. ¡Qué terrorífica oferta! - _¡Debo esconder esto!_ \- El examen que cargaba lo arrugó hasta el punto de hacerlo una pequeña e imperfecta esfera de papel. Acto seguido, escondió el examen en su bolso deportivo. - ¡A entrenar! -

\- ¡Así se habla, Koto! - La capitana la había escuchado y se unía a sus fervientes ánimos relacionados a la práctica. - ¡Hoy juegan Hamamatsucho y Aoyama! ¡Hoy sabremos quién será nuestro futuro oponente! -

Makoto aparentaba que todo estaba bien, pero por dentro se moría de miedo. Luna hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna, solo la estaba observando detenidamente.

Estaba muerta. Sí, no iba a escaparse de esta.

\- ¿Y tu indumentaria deportiva, Makoto? - Preguntó la entrenadora, apuntando a la castaña.

\- ¿Ah? - ¡Cierto! Aún llevaba puesto su uniforme regular. - ¡Voy a cambiarme enseguida! - Y salió corriendo a perderse dentro del gimnasio.

\- _Al parecer, Luna aún no se entera de su calificación._ _-_ Unazuki ya desearía tener la misma suerte de su compañera. - _Te salvaste, Makoto. -_

* * *

La biblioteca de la preparatoria era uno de los lugares que Makoto menos frecuentaba. Al no tener arraigada la buena costumbre de la lectura, Makoto no encontraba razón alguna para aventurarse en un lugar donde solo hay libros.

¡Hasta ahora!

Descubrir este grupo de tutorías provocó en ella un cambio rotundo de perspectiva. Ya no olvidaría intencionalmente la existencia de la biblioteca. De ahora en adelante, velaría por que esta nueva relación perdurara por más tiempo.

Por tal razón, la castaña se hallaba frente a la gran puerta de la biblioteca. No hacía ingreso aún debido a que estaba apagando su teléfono.

Cuando entró, notó de inmediato que el lugar estaba casi desierto. Bueno, tampoco esperaba encontrarse con mucha gente a esta hora. Era bloque de receso, y la mayoría de las alumnas preferían utilizar su tiempo descansando antes de gastarlo estando en la biblioteca.

La castaña llegó frente a un enorme escritorio. Encontró allí, ocupada en una computadora algo arcaica, a una mujer de cabellera larga y rojiza. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda burdeos que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

\- ¡Muy buenas tardes, maestra Kakyuu! – Saludó la joven de forma enérgica.

La mayor volteó su silla y se topó con la alumna aguardando frente a su escritorio. Una amigable sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando se puso de pie para saludar a la visitante.

\- Buenas tardes para ti también, Makoto. – Era poco común tener alumnas a esta hora de la tarde. - ¿Qué te trae por acá? –

\- Una compañera me comentó sobre un grupo de estudio que se reúne acá después de clases y deseo saber más… -

\- ¡Ese es nuestro grupo! – Interrumpió la maestra algo emocionada. – Me alegra tanto saber que otra alumna te ha recomendado las tutorías. Un orgullo total, ya que eso quiere decir que nuestros esfuerzos están dando frutos. – Sentía que iba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, pero era mejor contenerse. No quería pasar de sentimental delante de una alumna. – Perdón, pero creo que te interrumpí. ¿Tenías algo que decirme, Makoto? –

\- Quiero saber los horarios. –

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Por suerte tenía unos panfletos informativos muy lindos que explicaban todo sobre las tutorías. El problema es que no recordaba dónde los había dejado. Veamos, ¿con qué vino hoy a trabajar? – Déjame ir por algo que seguramente te aclarará muchas dudas sobre nuestro grupo. Lo dejé en el salón de atrás, no me tomará mucho tiempo… -

\- No se preocupe. – Ella no tenía apuros, así que estaba dispuesta a esperar. – Me daré una vuelta y revisaré los libros. –

\- Está bien. – Kakyuu sonrió una vez más antes de partir en busca de su bolso.

Cuando Makoto vio a la mujer perderse detrás de una puerta, partió silbando hasta una gran estantería.

Dispuestos frente a sus ojos, en orden alfabético, estaban los libros relacionados a la ciencia de la biología. Eran un montón de títulos, pocos eran conocidos por ella. Solo sabía de aquellos que una vez tuvo que leer por mandato de un maestro.

\- Quizás este tenga algo bueno. – Dijo la chica, eligiendo un libro de colores llamativos. Aunque algo dentro de ella se sentía mal por romper con el pulcro orden impuesto en esta estantería. – ¿Cromosomas? – El título era mucho más elaborado, pero guardaba relación con este tema. Más no tenía deseos de leer sobre esto justamente ahora. – Veamos qué más hay… -

Cuando fue a devolver el libro, su atención fue captada por alguien bastante familiar para ella. Estaba a un par de metros, sentada cerca de un gran ventanal, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.

\- ¡ _Se trata de Ami!_ –

La peliazul lucía muy cómoda y en paz. Sus ojos danzaban sobre los textos impresos en las hojas de aquel libro, grabando en su retina las palabras hiladas por el autor de aquel título.

Ahora que hacía memoria, Ami una vez le mencionó cuánto le gustaba leer.

\- _Este debe ser el paraíso para ella._ \- Pensó la castaña mientras la observaba desde su lugar. Todo hacía parecer que Ami ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia. Pero Makoto se moría de ganas de hablarle, ya que no se veían muy a menudo entre clases, así que tomó la decisión de acercarse a saludarla. - Ami... -

El saludo murió en el momento que vio aparecer a Taiki desde una de las estanterías.

La castaña se escondió nuevamente. Algo en ella creyó que la mejor idea era retroceder desde donde salió y observar en silencio a las otras dos estudiantes.

\- _¿Ami y Taiki se conocen?_ \- Bueno, eso no era algo que tuviera que causarle tanta sorpresa. Ambas eran jóvenes que sobresalían en los estudios y posiblemente se conocían gracias a esto. O quizás era por otra razón que Makoto desconocía. De cualquier modo, no tenía idea que ambas se juntaban a solas acá en la biblioteca. - _Parece que la están pasando muy bien_ _._ -

Ami estaba riendo con tantas ganas. Parecía que la compañía de Taiki le era muy grata. Y se podía notar claramente que la otra joven disfrutaba pasar su tiempo con la peliazul.

\- _¿Serán amigas?_ \- Pues parecía que eran muy buenas amigas. - _O acaso ellas dos... -_

\- ¿Todo bien, Makoto? -

Kakyuu decidió aparecer y hablarle en el peor de los momentos. Terminó cayendo al suelo del susto, advirtiendo de su presencia a la dupla que hace escasos segundos estuvo espiando.

\- ¿Makoto? - Ami la estaba viendo con cierto aire de preocupación mezclado con confusión.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Kino! - Saludó de forma cortés Taiki. - ¿Buscando un libro para leer? -

Se sentía fatal, quería escapar. Si la tierra quería hacerle un favor y tragarla ahora mismo, Makoto le iba a estar agradecida de por vida. Eso sería bastante más agradable que todo esto. ¿Quedar en vergüenza frente a Ami? No gracias, esto no era lo suyo.

Había sido suficiente.

Así que se levantó de golpe, tomó el panfleto que la maestra Kakyuu le estaba ofreciendo, hizo una reverencia que seguramente rompió con la velocidad de la luz por lo rápida que fue y corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Simplemente escapó de todo esto, sintiéndose como una tonta.

Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta...

\- _¡Reina de las tontas!_ \- Sus pensamientos eran un huracán dentro de su cabeza.

No se percató que alguien la siguió hasta las afueras de la biblioteca. Se trataba de Ami, quien intentó detenerla para hablar con ella. Pero falló miserablemente. Makoto corría mucho más rápido que ella, así que en tiempo récord estuvo fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡Ami, espera! - Taiki apareció detrás de la peliazul. Venía acompañada de la maestra Kakyuu, quien también quedó algo preocupada por la reacción de la castaña. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Kino salió corriendo de esa manera? -

\- No lo sé. - Dijo la joven sin encontrar una explicación. - Yo pensé que... - Esto era tan extraño y confuso. Ella solo deseaba saludarla y saber la razón por la cual se encontraba en la biblioteca. Pero Makoto escapó y la dejó con las palabras en la boca.

\- No se preocupen, chicas. - Aconsejó Kakyuu a sus alumnas. - Quizás tenía algo importante que hacer y por eso partió tan deprisa. - Ni ella misma se creía tal patraña.

\- Sí, posiblemente sea eso. - Taiki quería pensar de esa manera y no preocuparse, pero toda la situación daba para sacar varias conclusiones. Unas menos agradables que otras y que envolvían a la peliazul que tenía a su lado. - ¿Quieres volver a leer, Ami? -

La respuesta de la joven se demoró en llegar. Su atención, además, no estaba con ellas. La mirada zafiro de Ami veía por donde había partido Makoto hace muy poco.

\- Sí, vamos adentro. - Aceptó sin mucha seguridad.

* * *

Era finalmente viernes, y según salía en el panfleto que recibió de manos de la maestra Kakyuu, hoy se llevaría a cabo la tutoría de Historia en la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

Sabía perfectamente que debía sentirse animada. ¡Y no era para menos! El maestro de Historia decidió, en un acto de piedad pura, repetir el examen a todas las alumnas que lo habían reprobado. Ella entraba en ese grupo también, así que la próxima semana, el día lunes a primera hora, tenía que presentarse a dar nuevamente el examen.

\- Creí que estarías celebrando como las otras chicas del salón. - Tomoko iba junto a ella hacia la biblioteca. Para sorpresa de la jugadora, su compañera formaba parte de este grupo de tutorías. Ella ayudaba a la maestra Kakyuu a impartir las clases a las otras alumnas. - ¿Te sientes bien? Luces muy desanimada. -

\- No pasa nada. - Una pequeña mentira para no preocupar a la otra joven. -¡Es solo que estoy cansada! - Iba a usar como escusa los entrenamientos de baloncesto. - La entrenadora nos tiene practicando nuevas jugadas luego de enterarse que nuestro próximo rival en el campeonato será Aoyama. - Además, Luna se molestó mucho con ella cuando se supo que había fallado un examen.

La entrenadora tenía una simple regla: Las jugadoras que reprueben exámenes de forma constante, saldrán de la nómina oficial y serán castigadas.

Makoto no tenía intenciones de dejar el equipo. Pero su conflicto actual era con su estúpido y cambiante ánimo, que poco parecía querer ayudarla en estos momentos. Y si no tenía deseos de estudiar, esto se reflejaría de forma negativa en su futuro desempeño la próxima semana.

Así que básicamente aprobar el examen estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Las jóvenes hicieron ingreso a la biblioteca en silencio. No eran las primeras en llegar a la tutoría. Dispersas en diferentes mesas se visualizaban otras alumnas. No eran muchas, pero Makoto supuso que esto se debía al hecho de que aún faltaba una hora para el comienzo de la clase.

\- La temperatura acá adentro es mucho más agradable. – Comentó Tomoko mientras avanzaban entre las mesas.

Fue en eso que fueron interceptadas por la maestra Kakyuu. La mayor venía cargando un portafolios bastante pintoresco. Era de un rojo intenso, y en medio, tres estrellas fugaces adornaban el objeto, cada una de un color diferente. Seguramente en él traía los apuntes para la clase.

\- Muy buenas tardes, chicas. – Saludó la maestra a sus alumnas. – Tomoko, estaba aguardando por ti. Necesito tu ayuda para afinar los últimos detalles sobre los temas que revisaremos hoy. –

\- ¡Con gusto la ayudo…! – Más la joven recordó que si partía, dejaría a Makoto sola. Y ella no quería apartarse del lado de la castaña. – Pero mi amiga se quedará sola. -

\- No te hagas problemas, Tomoko. - A ella no le molestaba la idea. – Tienes responsabilidades que atender. –

La chica prometió volver lo más prontamente posible para que la jugadora no terminase aburrida. Pero Makoto, por otro lado, tenía sus propios planes para no caer en el abismo sin retorno del aburrimiento.

Decidió caminar y dar una vuelta por la biblioteca. Claro, no sin antes ir hasta el lugar exacto donde ocurrió el "incidente" del otro día.

El mismo pasillo, la misma estantería, los mismos libros. Pero hoy no estaba Ami.

\- _De primera, tendría que haber continuado hasta saludar a Ami aquel día. ¡Pero no! Tuve la genial idea de esconderme como una boba y arruinar todo._ \- Además, su mente ese día vaya que jugó con ella. Fueron una avalancha de estúpidos pensamientos que sepultaron su raciocinio. Luego de eso no actuó de forma normal. – _Recordar todo lo ocurrido me hace sentir muy mal._ –

Pero la joven decidió no seguir atormentándose. Lo único que ganaría al seguir pensando en esto, sería continuar sumergiendo sus ánimos en una clase de pozo oscuro del cual no podría salir.

Entonces la idea de aventurarse por la biblioteca volvió a tomar fuerza. Despejar la mente y distraerse, pero con algo que le dejaría algún tipo de enseñanza. No por nada dicen que la mejor forma de escapar de la realidad es leyendo un libro.

Pero al momento que alcanzó el final del pasillo y volteó por una esquina, terminó dando de lleno con otra persona. Para tirarla a ella, hacía falta mucha potencia y fuerza. Sin embargó, la otra alumna terminó en el suelo con todos sus apuntes tendidos en el suelo.

\- ¡Cuánto lo siento! – Dijo muy alarmada Makoto. Sin esperar se lanzó a recoger los papeles de la otra chica. Era lo menos que podía hacer. - ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón…! –

\- Ya te disculpaste bastante, Makoto. –

Y esa voz. ¡Esa tan familiar voz! La castaña supo de quien se trataba sin necesidad de levantar la vista.

\- _¡AMI!_ – ¿Por qué el destino siempre quería de alguna manera poner a la peliazul en su camino? Pese a que estuvo tratando de evitarla todos estos días, siempre habían momentos en que se topaba con ella. Momentos como este, que por accidente terminaba de frente con Ami y no sabía qué rayos hacer o decir. - _¡Cerebro, no me falles ahora...!_ -

Lamentablemente su cerebro ya la había dejado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Así que era cierto. - Ami tampoco parecía muy cómoda con el encuentro. Uno por uno, iba levantando cuidadosamente sus apuntes y los dejaba dentro de un archivador celeste. - El otro día terminé muy preocupada por ti. Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo o algo por el estilo... -

Qué curioso, pensó Makoto. Estos apuntes eran todos sobre Historia.

\- Pero luego me enteré de que estabas buscando información sobre las tutorías. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Tienes problemas con una asignatura. - No pensaba decirle que había sido la misma maestra Kakyuu quien le había contado esto. - Al día siguiente, justo en una de las tutorías, escuché decir a Tomoko que muchas chicas de su salón habían reprobado un examen de Historia. -

Cada uno de estos apuntes tenía información sobre el Imperio Romano y sus mayores regidores. Justo lo que Makoto debía estudiar para su venidero examen.

\- Y quizás me estoy entrometiendo en algo que no me concierne, pero cuando supe todo esto... -

Solo quedaba un papel aguardando a que alguien lo recogiera del suelo. Ami decidió ir por él, Makoto también.

\- Yo solo quería ayudarte. - Su mano se encontró con la otra. El tierno contacto entre ambas causó que terminaran rojas de vergüenza, pero no cesó. Algo en esta conexión las reconfortaba. Finalmente, después del rato que llevaban hablando, levantaron las vistas. - Por tal razón estuve buscando toda la semana información que podría servirte para estudiar... -

\- ¡No merezco tanta ayuda! - Makoto estaba al borde del llanto. Esta chica solo necesitaba la aureola para ser un verdadero ángel. - ¡Solo soy una boba que no pone atención en clases! ¡No tienes que ser tan buena conmigo! -

\- Makoto, debes mantener la voz baja. -

\- ¡No puedo! - Tenía la manía de alzar la voz cuando se emocionaba mucho. Pero la peliazul tenía razón, debía respetar el silencio de la biblioteca. Se secó las pocas lágrimas y trató de calmarse. - No logro entenderlo. -

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Tus asignaturas? Si es eso... -

\- No, eso no. - La mano de Ami era tan pequeña y fría. Eran el opuesto total de las suyas. Pero en el contraste, Makoto encontraba algo encantador. Su corazón, acelerado, pensaba que todo esto era simplemente divino. - _¿Por qué todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me afecta tanto?_ \- No pensaba decir eso. - No entiendo cómo, pero creo que me gané una gran amiga. -

¡Genial! Otra linda sonrisa de Ami para archivar en su memoria.

\- Makoto, ¿qué ocurrió acá? - La maestra Kakyuu nuevamente aparecía en el momento menos oportuno. Su llegada obligó a ambas jóvenes a separar sus manos. Solo esperaban que la mujer no se haya percatado de esto. - ¿Todo está bien? ¿No están heridas? -

\- No, solo chocamos. - Dijo Ami, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie. - Pero estamos bien. -

\- ¡Perfectamente! - Aseguró Makoto, pese a que sus mejillas la querían delatar. - ¿Ya va a comenzar la clase? -

\- Sí, por eso estaba buscándote. - Kakyuu apuntó a unas mesas que fueron dispuestas justo al medio del salón principal de la biblioteca. - Solo faltas tú. -

Makoto asintió y prometió ir de inmediato, tan solo quería despedirse de Ami primero.

\- Toma, espero que esta información pueda ayudarte mucho. - La peliazul le hizo entrega del archivador. - Sé que debes repetir tu examen, así que te pido que pongas todo tu esfuerzo a la hora de estudiar. -

\- ¡Dalo por hecho! - Era una promesa que iba a cumplir.

* * *

Los días vuelan, así como las hojas que el viento otoñal se trata de llevar. Era lunes, y la jornada de clases ya había terminado. La gran mayoría de las alumnas volvían a sus hogares. Reían por el camino, quizás recordando alguna anécdota ocurrida en el transcurso del día.

Makoto, sin embargo, corría con prisa hacia la enfermería.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi auto hasta tu hogar? -

\- No quiero aprovecharme de tu generosidad, Setsuna. - Ya le había regalado un pastel y un refresco. Eso ya era bastante por un día. - Además, quiero pasar al hospital para ver a mi madre.

\- ¿Visitarás a Saeko? Bueno, llevo días sin verla también. - El trabajo absorbía gran parte de su tiempo. - No me molestaría llevarte... -

\- ¡Ami! - Se escuchó el grito emocionado de cierta jugadora. - ¡Ami, mira lo que tengo! -

Setsuna y Ami se percataron de la velocidad a la que venía Makoto. Decidieron apartarse del camino, solo por precaución.

\- ¡Aprobé mi examen de Historia! - Gritó nuevamente la joven, frenando y deteniéndose justo frente a las otras dos. - ¡Lo logré! ¡Pude hacerlo! -

Los ojos de la peliazul no podían creerlo. ¡Era una calificación perfecta! Cien puntos totales.

\- ¡Nunca antes había visto tantos puntos en uno de mis exámenes! - Los estudios habían dado sus frutos. - ¡Estoy tan feliz! -

Y sin previo aviso, abrazó a Ami con toda la fuerza que ella tenía. La cual era bastante, así que dejó a la otra chica casi sin aliento.

\- ¡Los apuntes que hiciste para mí y las tutorías fueron las que me salvaron! - De ahora en adelante, visitaría seguido las clases en la biblioteca. - ¡Muchas gracias! -

\- Kino, estás dejando sin vida a Ami. - Dijo Setsuna preocupada. - Creo que deberías relajarte un poco... -

Ami negó con la cabeza. No había necesidad de aflojar nada. Para ella, este abrazo, era más que perfecto.

* * *

 **¡Finalmente traigo algo nuevo para esta historia! Tenía tres** **versiones diferentes de este capítulo y no sabía por cuál decidirme. Al final escogí puro y gratificante relleno que nada aporta en la trama. XD**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: En las nubes.**

Comenzar una larga jornada en la preparatoria con la clase de cocina era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir a Makoto. Esta clase, por lo general, era muy tranquila para ella, además de ser su favorita. Se trataba de su mejor área, donde ella se desenvolvía de forma casi profesional, el momento donde podía poner a brillar sus habilidades.

Pero hoy se sentía extraña.

Estuvo distraída gran parte de la hora y media que duró la lección. En ciertos momentos no pudo seguir el ritmo de la clase, al punto que le resultó complicado tomar nota de lo que decía la maestra. No solo eso, mientras cocinaba cometió el error de agregar más bicarbonato del que era necesario en su mezcla de galletas. Pero lo más alarmante fue cuando se olvidó de éstas en el horno y casi terminan quemadas.

Naru no dejó pasar la oportunidad para preguntar a Makoto sobre qué la tenía tan irreconocible. Este comportamiento era ajeno al que Naru estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo, Tomoko salió en ayuda de la castaña y pidió dejar las preguntas para otro momento. La chica parecía haber notado la incomodidad de la jugadora ante la curiosidad de su compañera.

El resto de las clases resultaron algo tediosas para Makoto. Lo peor fueron los tres bloques seguidos con el maestro Artemis. El tipo no era aburrido o molesto, era la materia que impartía el gran problema. La castaña encontraba que tres bloques eran mucho tiempo destinado para la clase de matemáticas. No era divertido, para nada.

Pero finalmente, después de una larga jornada de aprendizaje, llegaba la mejor parte del día: ¡Entrenamiento de baloncesto!

Las ansías de Makoto por tener un balón entre sus manos y poder compartir junto a sus compañeras de equipo la impulsaban a correr de prisa para llegar pronto al gimnasio.

Más para la jugadora fue una total sorpresa el hecho de toparse con la presencia de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, acompañada de su secretaria, en el lugar. Ambas chicas estaban conversando tranquilamente tanto con la entrenadora como con Haruka en medio del campo.

\- ¡Muy buenas tardes! – Saludó la castaña a todas las presentes. - ¿A qué se debe el honor de esta importante visita? –

\- Buenas tardes, Kino. –

Una bella joven de cabellera azabache, larga y sedosa, volteó para saludar a la jugadora. Rei Hino, cabecilla del consejo estudiantil, era conocida por tener un fuerte carácter y por su manera directa de enfrentar todos los asuntos referentes al consejo. Como presidenta, hacía cumplir las reglas de forma estricta, pero también prestaba su apoyo en todo lo que podía a los equipo y clubes de la preparatoria.

\- Quería personalmente contarle las buenas noticias a la entrenadora Luna. – Dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Buenas noticias? –

\- Probé suerte y levanté una petición para que se nos facilitara un medio de transporte el día del juego contra Aoyama. – La idea de Luna era viajar y presentarse todos juntos aquel día. – Somos visita, así que tendremos que movilizarnos hasta la otra preparatoria para jugar. Y no quiero que viajen solas o por su cuenta, me preocupa que algo les pueda ocurrir. – Sus chicas eran su responsabilidad, así que haría de todo por cuidar de ellas.

\- La presidenta pudo conseguir para el equipo de baloncesto un bus con capacidad suficiente para todas ustedes. – Habló Kotono Sarashina, secretaria del consejo estudiantil. – Ese día podrán viajar sin problemas para enfrentarse contra Aoyama. –

\- ¡Oiga! Yo pensé que sería una gran limusina. – Haruka creía que el equipo merecía eso y mucho más. – Con una enorme alfombra roja que se extenderá cuando bajemos de ella. –

\- Estás pidiendo mucho. – Luna debía recordarle que no eran súper estrellas para tener tal clase de lujos. – Hay que agradecer a la joven Hino por la gran ayuda que nos está brindando. –

\- No hay necesidad. – Rei solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo como presidenta.

\- Presidenta, recuerde que hoy tiene sesión con el equipo de tiro con arco. – Kotono hizo recordar a la otra chica. Ella lo sabía gracias a que tenía el horario de Rei anotado en su propia libreta. - En media hora más para ser exacta. -

\- ¡Es verdad! – Se le había olvidado por completo. – ¡Lamento que esta visita sea tan corta! Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, pero ya debo irme. –

La presidenta se despidió de todas las presentes y marchó junto a su secretaria rumbo a la salida. Fue allí donde se topó con otras dos jugadoras, Yaten y Unazuki, quienes recién arribaban al gimnasio. Hubo un respetuoso intercambio de saludos entre las alumnas. Después de eso, Rei y Kotono continuaron con su camino.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí la presidenta? – Fue la pregunta que realizó Unazuki mientras se acercaban al grupo.

\- ¿Vinieron a reprendernos por algo? – Yaten igualmente deseaba saber.

Makoto corrió emocionada a recibirlas.

\- ¡Nada de eso! – Era una mejor noticia. - ¡Tenemos un bus que nos llevará a todas juntas hasta la preparatoria de Aoyama el día del juego! –

Unazuki compartió su alborozo y celebró con la castaña. Yaten igualmente estaba feliz por la noticia, pero no era tan escandalosa como las otras dos.

\- ¡Después habrá tiempo para celebrar! – Luna llamó la atención de las jóvenes. Acto seguido, apuntó hacia los vestidores e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – A cambiarse el uniforme. –

\- ¡Entendido! – Respondieron las tres al unísono.

Las chicas corrieron para perderse dentro de los vestidores. Haruka ya tenía puesta su indumentaria deportiva, así que se quedó junto a la entrenadora charlando.

\- ¿Qué nuevas estrategias intentaremos hoy? – Preguntó la joven capitana.

\- No tengo pensando intentar nada nuevo. – Los días anteriores fueron muy productivos. Primero analizaron en conjunto el juego y formaciones que Aoyama solía utilizar. Descubrieron que el rival tenía curiosos patrones de juego, pero que podían neutralizarse con ciertas estrategias. Esas estrategias fueron las jugadas nuevas que el grupo tuvo que practicar en los entrenamientos. – Creo que hoy nos vamos a relajar un poco con unos cuantos ejercicios en pareja. -

\- Suena como el plan de hoy, entrenadora. –

Pasaron los minutos y las jugadoras que faltaban terminaron por llegar. Luna verificó por última instancia que estuvieran todas sus chicas presentes para comenzar con la charla. No iba a ser mucho aquel día, solo explicar los ejercicios que iban a realizar.

\- Todas saben que el próximo lunes nos enfrentaremos con uno de los equipos favoritos de este campeonato. – Explicó Luna al grupo. Las jóvenes estaban atentas a las palabras de la mujer, también al constante paseo que realizaba de un lado a otro. – Aoyama, sin embargo, no es un equipo al que debamos temer. Nosotras tenemos las habilidades para vencerlas. –

La gritos en apoyo a las palabras de la entrenadora crearon una molesta cacofonía.

\- ¡Calladas! – Pidió la mujer para poder continuar. – Hemos practicado duro toda la semana, así que hoy haremos ejercicios en pareja. Es mi regalo por todo el esfuerzo que han puesto en los… -

Las palabras de la entrenadora pasaron a segundo plano debido al estruendo causado por las jugadoras.

\- ¡Muy bien! – Luna creyó que era hora de comenzar. - ¡Que hoy sea un gran día, chicas! -

Siempre, antes de cualquier entrenamiento, se deben realizar los ejercicios de calentamiento. No podían lanzarse a la acción sin primero estirar el cuerpo y ponerlo en marcha. Después venía el trote. Unas cuantas vueltas al gimnasio siempre ayudaban a las chicas a prepararse para la parte que requería más esfuerzo y desgaste.

\- Hola. – Fue el austero saludo de Yaten una vez estuvo frente a frente con Makoto. – Creo que hoy entrenaremos juntas. –

Algunas veces le era tan complicado comprender el trasfondo de las decisiones que tomaba la entrenadora Luna.

\- Hoy ustedes dos harán pareja. – Dijo la mujer a sus jugadoras. – Por favor, nada de volverse locas. Solo es un entrenamiento. – Eso iba especialmente dirigido a Makoto. - Diviértanse. -

\- ¡Entendido! – Asintió la castaña.

Fue ella quien corrió a buscar un balón. Cuando volvió, encontró a Yaten ajustando las agujetas de sus zapatillas. No parecía haber notado su regreso.

Era raro entrenar junto a la otra chica. Ella estaba acostumbrada a emparejar con Haruka, ya que se conocían mejor. Y algunas veces con Unazuki, puesto que relacionarse con ella era más sencillo. Con Akane tenía una gran deuda: Nunca había emparejado con ella.

\- ¿Con qué quieres comenzar? – Preguntó la de cabellera plateada. Ya había terminado con su calzado, así que estaba lista para entrenar.

\- Practiquemos pases por ahora. – No tenía más ideas por el momento. - ¿Está eso bien? –

\- Claro. –

Yaten siempre parecía tener pocas ganas de hablar con los demás. La mayor parte del tiempo llevaba un rostro serio, bordeando en la amargura. Parecía alguien de pocos amigos. Pero con el tiempo Makoto aprendió que ella solo guardaba esa fachada con las personas a las cuales no le había dado su confianza.

Makoto no podía decir que se había ganado su amistad total, pero podían entablar una "conversación". En teoría, ya que con las escasas palabras que podía sacarle, lo que hacían parecía más un monólogo.

\- Las fanáticas de Haruka están muy alborotadas hoy. – Señaló Yaten una vez recibió el balón que su compañera había arrojado en su dirección. - ¿Por qué las dejan entrar? –

\- La entrenadora parece no tener problemas con ellas. – Comentó la castaña mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces hacia las graderías. Hoy sí que tenían bastante público observando el entrenamiento. – Tus seguidoras también están gritando como locas. –

\- Ellas pueden hacerlo. –

\- Ya me gustaría tener la suerte de ustedes. – Makoto se puso a imaginar en lo fantástico que sería tener un grupo de admiradoras. Con unas pocas se conformaba, no era exigente. Solo quería escuchar su nombre siendo coreado en las graderías y recibir el apoyo de lindas chicas. Aunque, si tan solo fuera una persona, igual sería feliz.

Si fuera Ami esa única persona, vaya que sería dichosa.

\- ¡Atenta! –

El grito de la otra jugadora no fue suficiente para que pudiera reaccionar. Cuando se percató, tenía en frente el balón que Yaten le había lanzado. Pestañeó, solo para después sentir el fuerte impacto contra su rostro. Terminó sentada en el suelo a causa del golpe.

\- ¡Makoto! – La de cabellera plateada corrió para ayudarla. - ¡Perdóname, yo no quería! –

La castaña estaba con una expresión neutra. Claro, también la marca perfecta del balón impresa en el rostro.

\- Llamaré a la entrenadora… -

\- No, tranquila. – Habló finalmente la jugadora. Después no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír. ¡Qué tontería! Esto le pasaba por andar fantaseando. – Estoy perfectamente bien. –

\- Luce muy doloroso. - Yaten extendió su mano para ayudar a que Makoto se pusiera nuevamente de pie. - ¿En serio quieres continuar? -

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Un golpe en el rostro no era nada para ella. - Y quizás ahora podríamos intentar otra cosa. - Pensó rápidamente en algo para hacer. El golpe parece que sacudió algo adentro, ya que tuvo una idea al instante. - ¿Qué tal si jugamos a quitarnos el balón? -

\- Suena bien. -

Yaten recomendó retomar el entrenamiento con calma. No deseaba que su compañera se esforzara mucho luego del golpe que había recibido. Se sentía algo culpable, ya que fue ella quien había lanzado el balón a Makoto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y pensó que podía cumplir con esto, o sea, jugar tranquilamente con la castaña.

Pero vaya que se equivocó.

Lo que comenzó como un simple juego de quitarse el balón se transformó rápidamente en una competencia entre ambas. La castaña presionaba a la otra jugadora desde la espalda, empujando con su cuerpo para desestabilizar a su contrincante. Esto en un juego real habría sido sancionado, pero Yaten lo dejaba pasar, ya que Makoto no parecía tener otra manera o idea para quitarle el balón.

\- Estás jugando sucio, Kino. - La de cabellera plateada le sonreía mientras seguía con el dominio del esférico. - Recuerda no hacer esto contra Aoyama. -

A continuación, Yaten realizó una finta y se quitó limpiamente la marca de Makoto. Aceleró al máximo, dejando atrás a su contrincante. Fue evitando a otras compañeras hasta llegar bajo el tablero. Una vez allí, saltó con gracia y encestó una canasta ante los ojos atentos de las otras chicas.

Las alabanzas no aguardaron en caer sobre la joven Kou.

\- _Aún tengo mucho que aprender. -_ Makoto se quedó observando a la otra joven, quien desinteresada, recogió el balón que había lanzado y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde estaba ella. - _Yaten no solo es ágil y veloz, también es sumamente inteligente, calculadora y sabe concentrarse._ \- Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. - _¡Yo también debo continuar mejorando para volverme una gran jugadora!_ -

Algún día ella iba a rebasar todos los límites. Sería una jugadora sin igual, nadie se le iba a comparar. Pero para lograr ese cometido, debía superar un largo y arduo camino. Uno que no tenía miedo de recorrer.

\- ¿Continuamos? - Fue la pregunta de Yaten una vez estuvo de vuelta. - ¿O quieres descansar? -

\- ¡Sigamos jugando! -

El entrenamiento se extendió por una hora, quizás un más. Gran parte del equipo seguía teniendo energías para continuar divirtiéndose con las más diversas actividades que a las chicas se les podía ocurrir. Fue un día de entrenamiento muy relajado y agradable. Pero cuando los ánimos se fueron enfriando, las jugadoras partieron en pequeños grupos hacia los vestidores en busca de una refrescante ducha.

Sin embargo, cierta castaña se negaba a abandonar el campo. Pese a que estaba al límite de sus energías (solo ella se toma en serio un entrenamiento liviano y terminaba agotada), continuaba lanzando tiros contra el tablero, buscando anotar la mayor cantidad de canasta que pudiera.

\- Makoto, eres la única que queda acá. - Se escuchó la voz de Luna - Ya vete a las duchas. -

La joven volvió a intentar un tiro, pero el balón terminó rebotando contra el aro. Tomó esto como una señal, así que detuvo por un momento sus incesantes lanzamientos y volteó en busca de su entrenadora.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme unos minutos más? -

\- ¿Por qué tantos deseos de entrenar? - La mujer estaba recogiendo los balones que sus jugadoras habían dejado esparcidos por toda la cancha. - No lo sé, Makoto... -

\- Recogeré todos los balones y los guardaré. -

\- ¡Hecho! - Luna dejó en el suelo los balones que ya había recogido. Los acomodó con cuidado de forma que no fueran a rodar por algún descuido. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un manojo de llaves, las cuales extendió a la jugadora. - La azul es para la bodega y la verde es de los vestidores. Serás la última, así que cierra bien cuando te retires. -

Luna pide a Makoto que lleve las llaves al salón de maestros una vez que termine. Le aconseja, además, que no se esfuerce tanto. La entrenadora sabe que la castaña suele tener miedo a sus falencias y esto la lleva a exigirse en demasía para poder equilibrar sus habilidades. Luna no deseaba que Makoto terminase nuevamente con una lesión. Por tal razón le advierte que solo se puede quedar media hora más o ella misma vendría a patearla fuera del gimnasio.

Haruka estuvo un rato acompañándola. La rubia pospuso todo lo que pudo su partida, pero ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Había prometido a Michiru que saldrían a comer un helado luego de clases y no quería dejar a su novia esperando.

\- Ya todas se marcharon. - Avisó la capitana a su amiga. - Ten cuidado, ¿sí? -

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Dijo sin quitar su atención del tablero. Estaba preparando un nuevo tiro. Alineó el balón, concentrada, para luego lanzar. Entonces volteó sonriente e hizo el signo de la paz con sus dedos, ya que el esférico entró sin problemas en el aro. - ¿Viste eso? Me salió perfecto. -

La otra jugadora levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Koto. -

\- ¡Claro! Hasta mañana, Haruka. -

La rubia abandonó el gimnasio en silencio. Parecía tranquila, pero en el fondo, se preocupaba de dejar a la castaña entrenando sola. La conocía muy bien, sabía que terminaría muerta de tanto practicar. Makoto no se ponía límites a ella misma. Más bien, se empujaba cada vez más lejos y se obligaba a continuar.

Bueno, así como ella. Odiaba el hecho de que a veces eran muy similares en las peores costumbres.

\- ¡Disculpa! -

Delante de Haruka apareció otra alumna. Se le hacía ligeramente familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde la había visto antes. Era linda, pequeña y de cabello azul. ¡Qué rareza! Ella siempre recordaba a las chicas lindas.

\- ¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento de baloncesto? - Preguntó la chica.

\- Sí, ya acabó hace un buen rato. -

\- ¿En serio? - El ánimo de la peliazul cambió en seguida supo esto. - ¡Qué mal! Y yo que deseaba ver a Makoto. -

Bien, esto era interesante. No sabía quién diantres era esta chica, pero todo daba a entender que ella conocía a Makoto.

\- Tienes suerte, bonita. - Apuntó hacia el gimnasio que había dejado hace poco. - Ella sigue entrenando allí adentro. -

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la otra estudiante. Y una de las debilidades de Haruka eran las chicas lindas que sonríen de una forma tan pura, así como la que tenía delante ahora. Le fue complicado suprimir el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Habrá alguna clase de problema si entro a acompañarla? -

\- No creo. - De todas maneras, no había nadie más allí que pudiera enojarse por su presencia.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por la amabilidad. - La peliazul hizo una reverencia, para luego partir sonriente hacia el gimnasio. - ¡Adiós! -

¡Y además se despedía! Qué cosa más tierna y educada.

\- _¿Acaso será el nuevo interés de Koto?_ \- Haruka había quedado con la duda. - _De ser así, ella me lo habría contado de las primeras._ -

Podía utilizar todo el día para especular sobre qué tipo de relación tienen Makoto y la linda peliazul con la que acababa de hablar, pero también debía recordar que Michiru posiblemente estaba esperando por ella.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era estar atenta a las señales que la castaña siempre mostraba cada vez que se interesaba en alguien. Era fácil saber cuándo Makoto se había enamorado. Y si las señales estaban, Haruka ya sabía a quien atribuirlas.

* * *

\- Rompí mi propia marca. - Dijo más que orgullosa Makoto.

La joven estaba sentada en medio de la cancha. En su cuello tenía una toalla pequeña con la cual se secó el molesto sudor de su rostro y que luego ocupó para cubrir por completo su cabeza.

Pensó que el entrenamiento la iba a relajar, pero no sirvió de mucho.

\- _Tengo hambre..._ \- En su mente las ideas eran todo un embrollo, pero actualmente lo que importaba más era la demandante necesidad que su estomago le hacía saber a través de feroces ruidos.

Habría optado por comerse las galletas que preparó en su clase de cocina, pero desde un principio su intensión fue regalarlas a Ami. Aunque ahora le daba algo de vergüenza el hecho de que hayan terminado algo tostadas y crujientes por un descuido.

\- _Quiero ver a Ami._ \- Fue un espontáneo pensamiento, pero que hizo sonreír a Makoto.

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente descanso. Al fin y al cabo, solo le habían dado media hora extra para entrenar, y no pensaba desaprovechar el tiempo. En serio deseaba pulir sus habilidades y mejorar en lo que era deficiente.

En eso la jugadora siente que algo es apoyado contra su cabeza. No era un gran peso, pero sí era algo que estaba fresco. Más la sensación era agradable. Claro, después de tanto entrenamiento, algo fresco siempre venía bien.

\- Veo que te tomaste un tiempo para recuperar las energías. -

Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y su sonrisa creció varios centímetros cuando sus ojos tuvieron el gusto de toparse con la imagen de cierta peliazul.

\- ¡Ami! - Su deseo se había hecho realidad. - ¡Qué alegría verte! - Notó también que la chica traía consigo una lata. Sospechaba que era jugo de manzana, Ami amaba ese sabor. - ¿Cómo estás? -

\- Estoy muy bien. - La joven extendió la lata a su amiga. - Un regalo para ti. -

\- ¡Genial! - Justo lo que necesitaba. Estaba sedienta, este refrescante jugo era el obsequio perfecto. - Muchas gracias. -

Makoto se levantó del suelo y abrió la lata. Mientras bebía, Ami le contó sobre cómo estuvo su día. Atenta escuchó los comentarios que hizo la peliazul sobre un interesante artículo que tuvo oportunidad de leer en su clase de ciencia. No entendió mucho, pero le daba gusto oír los pensamientos de la otra chica. Ella aprovechó para contarle la buena noticia del bus que había conseguido el equipo.

\- Sabes, estuve pensando... - El tema de conversación cambió de pronto. - Pensé que sería divertido irnos juntas. Yo puedo esperar a que termines de entrenar y luego te duches. - Todo esto lo dijo con la mirada siempre pegada al suelo. - Obviamente solo si tú quieres... -

\- ¡Obvio que quiero! - Gritó la jugadora con gran entusiasmo. Quizás más del necesario. ¡Pero era normal reaccionar así! La idea de caminar de regreso a su hogar en compañía de Ami la emocionaba mucho. - De hecho, no tendrás que esperar tanto. Creo que mi tiempo extra de entrenamiento se acabó hace un buen rato. -

Más todavía tenía que recoger y guardar todos los balones que el equipo había utilizado.

\- Solo aguarda un poco, ¿sí? - Dicho esto, acabó su jugo y guardó la lata vacía en uno de sus bolsillos. Después partió corriendo a cumplir con su tarea, y planeaba hacerlo en tiempo récord, pues no tenía la intención de que Ami terminara aburrida de tanto esperar.

\- _Y puedo aprovechar para darle las galletas que preparé..._ \- Cuando levantó la vista se topó con Ami a su lado.

La peliazul se puso a recoger balones junto a ella. Makoto no se lo había pedido, el gesto nació de forma espontánea. Pero no podía cargar tantos al mismo tiempo, resultando divertido ver lo complicada que estaba ahora con tres balones que trataba por todos los medios que no se le fueran a escapar.

\- _En serio es un ángel_ _._ \- Apreciarla en estas instancias tan cotidianas, pero significativas, provocaba que en su corazón creciera un poco más, día tras día, un dulce y agradable sentimiento. Entonces su mente, después de un larguísimo día de estar confundida, finalmente alcanzó cierta paz. - _Quizás solo deseaba verla y hablar con ella._ -

Fue en ayuda de Ami y tomó los balones que ella tenía.

\- Gracias. - Dijo la peliazul algo apenada. - Más que ayudar, creo que solo estoy estorbando. -

\- Yo no creo eso. - La castaña sonrió con ternura. Se sentía muy bien, se sentía a gusto, también en confianza. Pero más importante: Sintió valor. - Ami, yo también estuve pensando... -

\- ¿Sobre qué, Makoto? -

\- Verás... - Podía hacerlo, solo tenía que hablar. No era tan complicado. - ¿Quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana? -

Sí, eso era lo que su corazón quería.

* * *

 **¿Adivinen quién revivió como el ave fénix? Luego de un mes bastante malo, volví a concentrarme y retomé mis cosas. Ya extrañaba escribir sobre mis chicas.**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: No es lo que todos creen.**

Quedaban muy pocos minutos para acabar con la clase que, por cierto, era la última de ese día. Las jóvenes del salón 1-D estaban tranquilamente conversando en sus asientos. El maestro les concedió este pequeño descanso luego del buen comportamiento que tuvieron en la clase. Una vez observó en su reloj que estaban en el tiempo límite, decidió utilizar estos minutos que quedaban para recordar a las alumnas sobre el próximo examen que se aproximaba. Artemis pidió algo de silencio a las chicas para poder hablar.

\- Recuerden que la semana siguiente, martes para ser específico, tendrán examen. Por favor, sean responsables y procuren estudiar bien los temas que anoté aquí. – El hombre apunto sobre su hombro, hacia la pizarra. – Sé que pueden dar lo mejor de ustedes. –

Como si el timbre hubiera estado esperando paciente a que el maestro terminara de hablar, una vez dejó todo claro a las alumnas, el familiar sonido que daba final a las clases resonó por todos los rincones de la preparatoria.

\- Que tengan un grandioso fin de semana, jóvenes. –

Las chicas respondieron de forma respetuosa, despidiéndose del maestro.

\- ¡Qué bien! – Se escuchó decir a Minako. La rubia se mostraba de buen ánimo mientras guardaba en un bolso sus pertenencias. – Finalmente acabó la clase. – Contenta, soltó un suspiro. Había sobrevivido a una nueva clase de matemáticas. – Y lo mejor de todo es que hoy tengo entrenamiento con mi equipo. – Justamente era eso lo que le producía más felicidad.

\- La clase de hoy estuvo muy complicada. – Usagi no lucía el mismo humor que su amiga. Para ella la clase de matemáticas sí que era todo un reto. Pero siempre trataba de hacer frente a la asignatura, por más que sufriera en el intento. – Creo que este examen lo voy a reprobar. –

\- ¡No digas eso, Usa! – Repuso la otra rubia. – Aún no es el examen y ya te estás echando a morir. –

\- Concuerdo con tus palabras, Minako. – La que habló fue Ami, quien se sentaba un par de puestos más atrás. – Si no te sientes segura, entonces debes prepararte para este examen con mayor antelación y esforzándote el doble. –

\- ¡Exacto! Debemos estudiar hasta quedar hartas de matemáticas. - Entonces una gran idea apareció en la brillante mente de Minako. - ¡Y Ami puede ayudarnos con eso! –

\- ¿Yo? – La susodicha se apuntó a ella misma.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Asintió Minako con seguridad. Tenía la certeza de que la ayuda de una experta en la materia les favorecería en mucho a ambas. Las excelentes calificaciones que obtenía la peliazul en cada examen eran prueba absoluta de lo calificada que estaba para desempeñarse como tutora. – Sería genial contar con tu ayuda, Ami. ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando tú desees darnos una mano. –

Esperaba no haber sonado muy demandante. Minako no quería que la otra chica se sintiera obligada a ayudar, en ningún caso deseaba eso.

\- ¡Sí! Piénsalo, Ami. – Se unía a la petición Usagi. - ¡Por favor! –

La peliazul sonrió a ambas chicas.

\- No hay necesidad de rogar. – La joven terminó de guardar sus libros dentro de un maletín. – Creo que la idea es muy buena, así que gustosa les ayudo a estudiar para este próximo examen. –

Las dos rubias celebraron esta gran noticia con un choque de palmas.

\- Entonces propongo que mañana por la tarde nos reunamos a estudiar. – Minako también sugirió la idea de comprar un montón de bocadillos y además rentar una película. Así una vez terminaban de estudiar, podían inmediatamente después comenzar una noche de chicas.

\- Disculpa, Minako… - Interrumpió Ami a la otra joven. – Mañana no me es posible juntarme con ustedes, pues tengo otro compromiso acordado. –

\- ¡No puede ser! – Usagi ya se estaba lamentando.

\- Pero si no existe problema, propongo juntarnos el domingo, incluso puedo ofrecer mi propio hogar para reunirnos. – La peliazul no tenía problema alguno con recibir a las chicas en su casa. – Así estoy disponible para ayudarlas. –

\- Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer los domingos. – La verdad era que Minako poco y nada hacía ese día. ¡No, se equivocaba! Sí hacía algo: Dormía hasta tarde. Pero podía sacrificar eso por una tarde de estudios. - ¡Está bien! –

\- Suena bien para mí. – Usagi agradecería por siempre este gran favor que Ami haría por ellas. – ¡Y me anoto con unos deliciosos dumplings! – La idea de los bocadillos le había encantado a la rubia.

En el salón no quedaban muchas alumnas, gran parte de ellas ya había partido, pero las chicas se quedaron charlando unos minutos más solo para acordar los últimos detalles de esta sesión de estudios.

\- ¡Mizuno! –

Una cabeza sobresalía por el borde de la puerta. Se trataba de otra de las compañeras de salón de Ami, quien llamó por ella mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, apuntando hacia el exterior.

\- Hay alguien esperando por ti acá afuera. – Dijo a la peliazul.

La joven se preguntó de quién podía tratarse. La única que venía a su mente era Setsuna, pero ella siempre aguardaba hasta cuando Ami se daba una vuelta por la enfermería para contarle algo.

¿O acaso era…?

\- _¡Es verdad! Makoto dijo que pasaría hoy por mi respuesta._ – No podía creer posible que haya olvidado algo tan importante. La castaña ayer la había invitado a salir y gentilmente le concedió tiempo para pensar en su respuesta. – _Debe tratarse de Makoto._ – Minako y Usagi la miraban con confusión. ¡Cielos! Seguramente ahora mismo estaba ruborizada. – Disculpen, pero debo irme ya… - Ami apuntó hacia la puerta. – Nos vemos el domingo, chicas. ¡Adiós! –

La peliazul partió de prisa fuera del salón, casi como escapando de la situación. Pero ya anticipaba para el domingo una lluvia de preguntas sobre todo esto. Era lo más obvio, Minako y Usagi se caracterizaban por ser muy curiosas.

\- ¿Qué tal todo, Ami? – Escuchó decir a Makoto. Encontró a la castaña apoyada casualmente contra una muralla, a pocos pasos de la puerta. Con una mano alzada saludaba a su amiga. – Espero no haber aparecido en mal momento. –

\- No, tranquila. Mi clase acababa de terminar. – Notó que venía con su ropa de entrenamiento. Lo más seguro es que luego partiría a una nueva práctica con su equipo. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –

\- Inglés muy aburrido, pero todas las otras clases estuvieron bien. – La jugadora extendió un brazo, ofreciendo a la otra chica una especie de recipiente plástico adornado con flores. La tapa transparente dejaba ver en el interior una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate. – Cuando estoy preocupada siempre me dan ganas de preparar pasteles. -

\- ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias. – La peliazul aceptó encantada el trozo de pastel. Sin embargo, quedó resonando en su mente el hecho de que Makoto estuvo preocupada por algo. ¿Habrá sido por la respuesta que debía entregarle? – Makoto… -

\- Ayer me puse a pensar, mucho. También hoy en la mañana. – Fue interrumpida por las palabras de la misma castaña. - Quizás mi invitación no fue en un momento oportuno o tal vez te terminó incomodando. No me detuve a pensar en lo que tú podías desear, fue mi error. – Hubo una pausa que Ami sintió eterna. – Yo entendería si tú no quieres… -

\- ¡Si quiero! – Dijo en un tono tan alto que captó la atención de varios en aquel pasillo. Pero no le importó, Ami no quería dejar a Makoto con el sentimiento de que había hecho algo malo al invitarla. – Debo admitir que fue una sorpresa lo de ayer, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tu invitación, Makoto. Contigo me divierto mucho y me siento a gusto. – Seguramente pasar toda una tarde con la castaña sería sensacional. – Por esa razón acepto. –

Makoto había quedado sin palabras. ¡Y su corazón estaba como loco! Sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Ami! – Dichosa, Makoto buscó su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que traía puesta. – Hay que ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero creo que ya notaste que debo ir a entrenamiento. ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos números? – Así podrían estar en contacto.

La otra joven asintió, para después buscar su propio teléfono. Ami lo mantenía apagado en su maletín, ya que conocía las reglas que tenía la preparatoria relacionadas a estos aparatos.

En cosa de segundos la peliazul ahora tenía un nuevo contacto con el nombre de la jugadora en él.

\- ¡Te enviaré un mensaje apenas salga de mi práctica! – Fue el grito que lanzó Makoto luego que se despidiera de su amiga y marchase a un nuevo entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto.

 _Estaré esperando ese mensaje_ , pensó Ami mientras sonreía.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! –

Los colores se drenaron del rostro de la peliazul y un sudor frío comenzó a rodar por su frente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? Tuvo que haber conversado con Makoto en otro sitio.

\- ¿De qué me perdí, señorita Mizuno? – Minako apareció justo a su derecha. Cargaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos entrecerrados, que parecían querer arrancar hasta el más pequeño secreto de la otra joven. - ¡No me lo digas! Creo ya tener la respuesta… -

\- ¡Ami tendrá una cita! – A su izquierda estaba Usagi, emocionada incluso más que ella misma. Los brincos que daba la rubia eran clara señal de su felicidad. – Debo admitir que hacen muy bonita pareja. –

\- Esto no es… - Ami trató de razonar con las otras dos, pero era simplemente imposible.

\- ¡Entonces esa chaqueta que tenías el día del juego contra Tamachi era de Kino! – Todo calzaba perfecto ahora. Y pensar que la astuta chica mantuvo este secreto tan bien guardado y protegido. – Tienes buen gusto, Ami. –

La pobre peliazul estaba hecha un verdadero tomate de lo roja que se puso.

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Demandó saber una voz fuerte y segura. - ¿Acaso no saben que está prohibido gritar en los pasillos? –

Las tres jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con la mismísima presidenta del consejo estudiantil. No lucía contenta, parecía estar esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? No puedo creer que ahora se hayan quedado sin voz. – Rei no era de aguantar estas faltas.

\- Lo lamentamos mucho, presidenta. – La que recuperó la facultad de hablar fue Ami, quien decidió ofrecer sus más sinceras disculpas a la azabache. – No se repetirá. –

\- Mizuno, tú no estás incluida en este regaño. – Rei sabía que la joven tenía un comportamiento ejemplar. Ella se estaba dirigiendo específicamente a Aino y Tsukino. – Oigan bien ustedes dos: Dejen de actuar como infantes. Ustedes son dos jóvenes que deberían saber cómo comportarse. -

Las rubias balbucearon algo inaudible para la presidenta.

\- No las escuché… -

\- ¡Sí, presidenta! – Repitieron ahora en un tono más alto.

\- Excelente. – Rei sonrió complacida. Solo esperaba que las chicas cumplieran con su palabra. – Que tengan un buen fin de semana. – Dicho esto, marchó por el pasillo a continuar con su trabajo.

El silencio que dejó la partida de la presidenta fue roto por un comentario bastante fuera de lugar por parte de Minako.

\- ¿No creen que la presidenta luce muy guapa cuando se enoja? –

* * *

Regresar a su hogar nunca había sido tan caótico. Hoy, a diferencia de otros días, fue acompañada por Minako y Usagi durante un par de cuadras. Claro está que ambas chicas decidieron unirse a ella en el camino solo por la curiosidad que sentían sobre esta supuesta "cita" que tendría con Makoto.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que negó todo, para después volver a explicar por enésima vez que solo se trataba de una salida entre dos amigas.

Lidiar con el par de rubias absorbió toda su energía, al punto de que lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue quitarse los zapatos, caminar hasta el sofá y tirarse allí a descansar.

\- _Aunque debo admitir que son divertidas a momentos…_ -

Recostada en el sofá, Ami comenzó a pensar en qué podía cocinar para la cena. Su madre llegaría aproximadamente a las ocho, eran recién las cinco. A la peliazul le gustaba esperar por ella con algo preparado, así podía comer apenas llegaba a casa luego de un largo día en el trabajo.

 _\- Pero no me siento con ganas de cocinar… –_

\- ¿Estás bien, hija? –

La súbita pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida. La peliazul estuvo a punto de salir corriendo despavorida, creyendo que se trataba de un ladrón, hasta que se percató de la presencia de su madre junto al sofá. La mujer reía por la reacción de la joven.

\- ¡Cielos! Lamento casi causarte un ataque al corazón, Ami. – Se disculpó la mayor. Después utilizó una mano para entregar cariñosas palmadas sobre la cabeza de su hija. - ¿Todo bien? -

\- Sí, todo bien. - Comentó mientras dejaba su lugar en el sofá. – ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano? Pensé que estabas en el trabajo. -

\- Hubo un cambio de planes, querida. Parece que a tu madre le está pasando la cuenta su pasión por el trabajo y también la edad. – Saeko explicó a la joven que estuvo gran parte de su turno con una sensación de agotamiento que dos tazas de café no pudieron mejorar. Ni hablar de la migraña que parecía desear partir su cabeza en dos. En fin, no deseó ser una molestia en el trabajo y prefirió terminar su turno antes. – Por eso estoy acá. –

\- Mamá… - La preocupación fue obvia en el tono que utilizó Ami.

\- Tranquila, solo es cansancio. – Nada que una buena siesta no pudiera resolver.

Luego pidió que Ami la siguiera a la cocina. Llegaron hasta un mesón donde Saeko estuvo ordenando algunas cosas que había comprado de camino a casa. Hizo una parada en esa tienda donde tanto le gustaba comprar, pues siempre tenían nuevos productos que Saeko podía probar. Además, vendían esos exquisitos emparedados que su hija adoraba.

\- ¿Almorzaste? -

La peliazul negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Entonces ya somos dos. –

Madre e hija se pusieron de acuerdo en cocinar juntas algo sencillo. Las compras que no se iban a utilizar fueron guardadas. Con los ingredientes escogidos prepararon un simple estofado de carne, verduras al vapor, acompañando todo esto con un pocillo de arroz. No era un almuerzo cinco estrellas, pero lo habían preparado entre las dos y eso le entregaba un valor especial. Además, Ami tenía la rebanada de pastel que Makoto le había obsequiado, la cual compartiría con su madre luego de almorzar.

\- ¿Y cómo ha estado todo en la preparatoria? – Preguntó la mayor mientras probaba bocado de su plato.

\- Todo muy bien, mamá. – Fue la sencilla respuesta de Ami. – Las veteranas del club de natación tienen competencia esta próxima semana, así que no tendré prácticas. – No podía olvidar la parte que más le importaba a su madre. – Y mis calificaciones se mantienen al mismo nivel. Se avecinan un par de exámenes, pero ya manejo los temas a la perfección. –

\- Me alegra oír eso. – Sin embargo, Saeko sentía que su hija algo se guardaba. No solo por el gesto que hizo, ese cuando parece que dirás algo, pero luego callas. También por la simple razón de que conocía a su hija. Saeko sabía que no participaba para llevarse el premio de "Madre del año", pero vamos, tampoco ignoraba completamente a Ami. Siempre que podía, escuchaba a su hija. Siempre que podía, aconsejaba a la joven. Y siempre que podía, le recordaba cuánto la amaba. – Hay algo más, ¿verdad? –

Había dado en el clavo.

La peliazul la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego bajó la vista, claramente avergonzada. Ese juego nervioso que siempre realizaba con las manos no pasó desapercibido por Saeko.

Bien, sin duda era algo que ahora deseaba saber.

\- Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo. – No quería que Ami se sintiera incómoda. – Yo espero… -

\- Mañana saldré con alguien. –

Saeko terminó ahogándose con lo que estaba comiendo.

Muy bien, sin ponerse nerviosa. Estaba ocurriendo, el gran día había llegado, ese día que la mayor creía lejano: Ami iba a tener su primera cita.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo? – No se lo creía.

\- Mañana saldré con una amiga. – La peliazul esta vez cambió ligeramente la oración. – Makoto me invitó. -

Seguramente su madre había entendido algo diferente. Quizás pensó en una cita. No la culpaba, ella también pensó algo así al principio. El verbo "salir" puede interpretarse de muchísimas formas.

\- Lamento no haberlo comentado antes contigo. – En los últimos días se habían visto bastante poco. Y había pensado en enviarle un mensaje o llamarla, pero ya que la tenía acá, eso ya no era necesario. – ¿Es posible que pueda salir mañana con mi amiga? –

\- Por supuesto. – La mujer no encontraba razón para negarse al pedido de su hija. – Tienes permiso para salir con tu amiga a divertirte. –

Hace poco se había enterado de la existencia de esta joven del equipo de baloncesto, Makoto. Su hija comentó que la había conocido hace unas semanas atrás, en la enfermería. Desde entonces, se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. Ami no paraba de hablar sobre esta chica.

Entonces, ¿cómo negarse al simple pedido de su hija? Era obvio que esto la haría sumamente feliz.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, mamá! –

Sí, a esto se refería. La felicidad de su hija era algo muy importante. Su propio gozo hacía sentir viva a Saeko. Ver en el rostro de Ami pintarse una y otra vez esa sonrisa. Después de todo, ella lo merecía.

Fue mucho esfuerzo, años que tuvo que acompañar a su pequeña, una triste e insegura niña que nada quería con el mundo. Pero después de tanto, Ami finalmente era feliz.

\- ¿Sabes? Un día de estos deseo conocer a Makoto. –

\- Bueno, tendría que comentarle la idea. – Aunque estaba segura de que la castaña felizmente aceptaría.

Una suave melodía captó la atención de ambas.

\- ¿Es tu teléfono o el mío? – Preguntó la mayor, buscando por el suyo en uno de los cuantos bolsillos que había distribuidos entre su pantalón y blusa.

\- Creo que es el mío… - Ami lo tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. Lo había dejado allí después de intercambiar números con Makoto. - _¿Será acaso ella…?_ – La castaña había prometido enviar un mensaje luego de terminado su entrenamiento. - ¿Puedo yo…? –

\- Adelante, pero debes levantarte de la mesa. –

\- Entendido, con permiso. – La joven dejó su asiento y partió fuera del comedor. Sentía curiosidad por saber si se trataba de la castaña. De memoria desbloqueó su teléfono y presionó a través de la pantalla, apareciendo frente a sus ojos el mensaje.

[ _Makoto: El entrenamiento de hoy fue agotador, siento que moriré. Espero eso no ocurra, pues no quiero perderme nuestra salida mañana. ¡Que pases buena noche!_ ]

Las palabras iban acompañadas al final por un divertido emoji que sonreía ampliamente. El detalle logró sacar una carcajada a la peliazul. Era increíble que algo tan simple la hiciera sentir tan feliz.

Ami pensó bien en lo que iba a responder. Decidió optar por la brevedad y claridad.

[ _Ami: Recuerda hidratarte y descansar bien. También te deseo una gran noche. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Makoto!_ ]

La joven se sintió conforme con este mensaje. Lo envió, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo del cual lo sacó y volvió sonriente a comer junto a su madre.

* * *

 **¿Muerta? No, no estoy muerta. ¡Y este capítulo nuevo lo comprueba! ¿** **Cita? No, claro que no. Prefiero llamarlo "salida romántica entre amigas".**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Una tortuga y una orca.**

Era totalmente ridículo que estuviera atrasada, pero así era su caso. Veía el reloj en su muñeca a cada segundo, comprobando la hora: Iba casi media hora atrasada. Se sentía molesta consigo misma, pues era una tontería y también una gran falta de respeto presentarse tarde a una cita. La puntualidad era una cualidad imprescindible. Seguramente Ami iba a estar aburrida de tanto esperar por ella.

– _No tuve que quedarme tanto tiempo en la ducha._ – Era totalmente su culpa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de intenso trote, Makoto finalmente llega al parque donde acordó encontrarse con Ami.

A primera vista la otra chica parece no estar en ningún sitio de aquel parque. Makoto no la puede encontrar, incluso llega a pensar que Ami se cansó de esperar y se había marchado. Pero después de buscar incesantemente por todos los rincones, logra dar con una cabellera azulada entre la multitud. Su amiga se encontraba sentada en una pileta.

\- _¡Qué linda se ve!_ – La castaña era incapaz de controlar sus propios sentimientos. Esta era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver a Ami en una tenida más casual. Su vestuario de por sí era simple: Una falda corta oscura, blusa coral y un suéter blanco. Pero vaya que se veía preciosa. – _¡Listo, ya admiraste suficiente! No la dejes aguardando más tiempo, tonta._ –

Decidida a acabar con la espera de la peliazul, Makoto se apresura para aparecer frente a la otra joven.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Ami! – Saludó sonriente la castaña. – Lamento tanto llegar atrasada. No tengo escusas, únicamente vergüenza por haberte hecho aguardar acá. – En disculpa, Makoto ofrece una solemne reverencia.

\- ¿Atrasada? – Ami tuvo que consultar la hora en su propio teléfono. Luego tuvo que reír, pues parecía que Makoto había olvidado a qué hora quedaron para encontrarse en el parque. – No estás atrasada. De hecho, llegaste justo a tiempo. – Dejó ver a su amiga que eran las cuatro en punto. - ¿No recuerdas que acordamos juntarnos a esta hora? –

\- ¿En serio? – Quizás sí se había confundido un poco con los horarios. - ¡Bueno, entonces me alegro de haber llegado puntual! – Dijo la joven entre risas. – Supongo que estás listas para partir, ¿verdad? Nuestro destino está a solo dos cuadras de acá. –

¿Acaso la salida no sería en este parque? Vaya, Ami todo este tiempo pensó que harían alguna actividad acá. Una caminata o picnic, cosas de ese tipo. Esto era una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó la peliazul con cierta curiosidad.

\- Eso es una gran sorpresa. – El panorama que Makoto había planeado era mucho más interesante. Pero no tenía planeado contárselo a la otra chica, pues la quería impresionar. - ¡Así que andando! –

La castaña estaba ansiosa por partir. Sin pensarlo, se hace con una de las manos de la otra joven y comienza a caminar, llevando a su amiga con ella. La otra chica es un manojo de nervios, todo el camino va escondiendo el rubor que cubre sus mejillas. En ningún momento Makoto suelta su mano. Sin embargo, ella tampoco deseaba soltarse del agarre. Se sentía sumamente correcto ir de la mano junto a ella.

\- Aoyama es el favorito de muchos, pero nosotras no pensamos dejarnos aplastar por su favoritismo. – Era la conversación que la jugadora iba hilando mientras caminaban. – Vamos a dar batalla durante todo el juego. –

\- Ese espíritu implacable las llevará hasta la final. Ya lo verás, ustedes saldrán vencedoras. –

En un parpadeo ambas chicas llegan a destino: El impresionante acuario de la ciudad, Sea World Juuban.

Ami sonríe, maravillada, sin poder creer del todo que Makoto la haya traído a tan grandioso panorama. Había escuchado por la televisión de la nueva exposición que el acuario había abierto al público, pero nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos a las criaturas marinas en todo su esplendor.

\- ¡Ta-da! – La castaña extendió ambos brazos, invitando a la peliazul a apreciar todo el lugar. – Espero que te guste el destino que escogí. –

¿Gustarle? Le había simplemente encantado.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico, Makoto! – Ella se habría conformado con una caminata por el parque y compartir un helado junto a su amiga, pero esto era infinitas veces mejor. Y por siempre iba a estar agradecida de esta invitación.

Los acuarios siempre traían bellos recuerdos a la mente de Ami. Cuando era pequeña, su padre la solía sacar a lugares como este. El viejo acuario de la ciudad no podía compararse al actual, pero en aquellos tiempos, Ami adoraba visitarlo, y para ella, era el mejor de todo el mundo. No solo acuarios, también frecuentaba museos y exposiciones de arte junto a su padre.

Esos lindos momentos de su infancia siempre los mantendría en su corazón.

\- Guarda eso, yo pagaré por nuestras entradas. – Dijo Makoto al ver que su amiga había sacado dinero de su bolso.

\- Pero eso no es… -

\- Esta salida corre por mi cuenta. – La castaña pagó a la trabajadora de la casilla. A cambio, ella recibió las dos entradas para el acuario. – Al fin y al cabo, yo fui quien te invitó. –

\- Está bien, pero únicamente por hoy. – Terminó accediendo la peliazul. – La próxima salida la costearé yo. –

\- ¡Entendido! – La chica llevó una mano hasta su frente, asintiendo. El gesto se ganó la risueña respuesta de su amiga.

Una vez ingresaron, Sea World Juuban las deslumbró con su magia. Dentro todo era enorme, mucho más de lo que se habían imaginado sería el acuario. Tanques gigantes llenos de agua prístina, ecosistemas emulados a la perfección, diferentes especies de fauna marina nadando a tu alrededor. Se sentía realmente como a estar bajo el agua, inmersas en el bello mundo marino junto a todos los animales.

\- Esto es hermoso. – Ami no tenía palabras para describir la belleza del sitio.

Makoto, a su lado, observaba todo con la boca abierta. La impresión había sido tanta que hasta quedó muda.

\- Sean bienvenidas a Sea World Juuban, ¿las puedo ayudar en algo? – Una amigable mujer apareció junto a las chicas. Era trabajadora del lugar, llevaba una remera calipso con el logo del acuario y también una gorra. - ¿Buscan una exhibición en específico? –

Makoto explica a la mujer que venían a ver la nueva exposición. La trabajadora asiente, pide unos segundos y busca en un bolso que cargaba con ella algo que de seguro serviría de mucho a ambas jóvenes.

\- Luego de la exhibición "Atlántico profundo" viene la nueva, llamada "Arrecifes arcoíris". Tomen estos folletos, acá aparece el mapa del acuario actualizado, así no se perderán. –

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Fue la respuesta de ambas.

Gracias al folleto lograron dar más rápido con la exposición "Arrecifes arcoíris". No obstante, se dieron el tiempo de pasear y apreciar otras dos exhibiciones anteriores a esta. Tomaron muchas fotografías mientras continuaron su recorrido por el nuevo sector del acuario. Ami lucía su intelecto mientras conversaba con Makoto, contándole datos y curiosidades de los animales que iban encontrando por el camino. La castaña se sentía sumamente suertuda, pues estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas aquel día. Sin mencionar que le encantaba ver a la peliazul mostrando tanto interés y dominio en algo mientras charlaban.

\- ¡Mira todos esos peces! – La jugadora apuntaba a un gran banco que nadaba frente a sus ojos. – ¡Qué bonitos colores tienen! –

Las majestuosas mantarrayas iban de un lado a otro, cautivando con su nado a los visitantes. Parecían estar volando en el agua. Las tortugas, mansas como ninguna otra criatura, se ganaban los más tiernos comentarios de la gente. Ami pidió unos minutos a Makoto para fotografiar a las criaturas de caparazón. Luego continuaron con los siempre temidos tiburones. Pese a que estaban asegurados en sus tanques, muchos los pasaban de largo u se quedaban observando asustados a los grandes depredadores del mar.

\- ¿Me puedes sacar una foto junto a este grandulón, Ami? – Era el pedido especial de Makoto.

La chica estaba de pie justo al lado de un inmenso tiburón, aguardando por su amiga a que sacara la fotografía. La peliazul apuntó la cámara, apretó un botón y la instantánea capturó la perfecta imagen de la jugadora.

\- Realmente sacaste muy buenas tomas. – La castaña felicitó a la otra por sus excelentes fotografías. – Debes enviarme la que me sacaste con el tiburón. ¡Está demasiado genial! –

\- Por supuesto, yo te la enviaré. –

Ami no podía creer la cantidad de folletos informativos que se llevaba. Tenía uno de cada especie marina que habían visitado. Su plan era leerlos todos en su hogar acostada cómodamente en su cama.

\- _Qué linda luce cuando está feliz._ – Pensó Makoto mientras la observaba disimuladamente.

A unos metros de las dos se hallaba la pintoresca tienda de recuerdos del acuario. Ambas chicas entran a ver cómo era el lugar y qué clase de cosas vendían. Quizás podían comprar algo para rememorar después esta salida al acuario.

\- _¡Qué caros está todo!_ – Makoto se fijó en los precios desorbitantes de los objetos que tenían en venta. – _Me sobra algo de dinero, pero no alcanza para algo de esta tienda._ – Lo que tenía ya había planeado en qué gastarlo. Las entradas y algo de comer para Ami eran lo primordial. – _No puedo obsequiar a Ami unas pegatinas de animales… ¿Uh?_ –

Tenía goma de mascar en su zapatilla.

\- ¡Cielos! – Y recién se había percatado de este detalle. Afligida, observó el suelo, buscando si había dejado alguna mancha de cualquier tipo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la peliazul, dejando de lado los peluches que estuvo revisando y poniendo atención a su amiga.

\- Goma de marcar… - Mostró la zapatilla accidentada a la otra joven. Luego, dando saltos en un pie, comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la salida. – Te espero afuera, Ami. –

Esa había sido una curiosa forma de dejar la tienda de recuerdos.

\- ¡Iré en seguida! – Aseguró Ami, para luego volver sus ojos a los peluches.

* * *

Las nubes que comenzaron a poblar el cielo sobre ellas continuaban acumulándose. El precioso azul fue pronto reemplazado por un gris casi invernal. Sí, la fría estación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el clima lo dejaba saber.

\- ¿No tienes frío? – Preguntó Makoto a la otra chica. Ella optó por ponerse la chaqueta que traía en su morral, pues la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Ami, por otro lado, llevaba una tenida ligera que poco la protegía de las frescas brisas otoñales. – ¿No traes algo en tu bolso para abrigarte? –

\- Estoy bien, gracias. – La verdad era que no traía nada para cubrirse. Fue una ingenua al creer que el agradable clima duraría todo el día. – _Y no me puse medias…_ \- Sus piernas eran las que más sufrían.

Las chicas se encontraban en busca de un puesto de comida. Nada lujoso, menos costoso. De hecho, un puesto de comida rápida estaría bien. Unos deliciosos takoyaki o una porción de yakisoba estaría genial. Aunque las crepes también eran una buena idea.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! –

El grito lleno de emoción de Makoto llamó la atención de Ami. Detuvo su andar, solo para encontrar a su amiga de pie frente a una tienda saturada de letreros de neón. Lanzó un vistazo al interior: Todo estaba repleto de máquinas de juegos de diferentes épocas. El lugar estaba colmado de adolescentes y niños. Claro, los más pequeños iban acompañados de sus padres.

\- ¿Son juegos de arcade los de allá? – Nuevamente, ya por segunda vez en ese día, era tomada de la mano por la castaña. Fue arrastrada hasta el interior del salón de juegos. Makoto estaba eufórica, se le notaba en el rostro. – _Creo que le gustan mucho los juegos._ – La idea le sacaba una sonrisa. - ¿Makoto…? -

\- ¿Alguna vez has jugado en una de estas máquinas? – Preguntó, claramente refiriéndose a los juegos de arcade. – Que sus arcaicos gráficos no te engañen, ¡son todos geniales! –

La jugadora estaba dispuesta a usar todos sus yenes en las máquinas. No, debía recordar guardar dinero para invitar algo de comer a Ami. Entonces no todo sus yenes, solo parte de ellos.

\- No soy tan buena en estas cosas. – Admitió avergonzada la peliazul.

\- Estamos en igualdad de condición. – Makoto apestaba en los juegos, pero vaya que se divertía con ellos. – La cosa es que la pasemos bien por un rato, ¿o no? –

\- Estás en lo cierto. – Le encontró toda la razón a la castaña.

El primer juego que intentaron fue " _BigRoad_ ". A simple vista parecía el típico título de carrera. No tenía los mejores gráficos, pero se llevaban un gran premio la caseta y asiento, pues daban la sensación de estar dentro de un carro.

\- Yo quiero este bebé. – Makoto se eligió un auto de carreras verde adornado con rayos.

\- No sé cuál elegir. – La indecisión de Ami duró poco, pues el juego automáticamente eligió un carro para ella cuando el tiempo límite de elección fue excedido. – Bueno, supongo que jugaré con este… -

Desconocían los controles, esta era la primera vez que intentaban el juego, así que todo resultó en un terrible desastre. Humilladas, abandonan " _BigRoad_ " y parten en busca de otro título.

\- Este sin duda será más sencillo que el anterior. – Comentó Makoto, observando frente a ella el juego " _Hit it!_ ". Era la típica máquina de reflejos rápidos donde debes golpear a la criatura que te aparece de la nada en el tablero. – Es hora de la venganza… - Un aura oscura rodeó a la castaña. No había quedado feliz con su desempeño en " _BigRoad_ ", así que planeaba desquitarse con este juego.

\- ¿Debo dar con esto a los topos? – Un suave mazo de goma espuma era sostenido por Ami. - ¿Y ese contador? –

\- Hay topos de diferentes colores. Dependiendo de cuáles golpeas, tu contador mostrará el puntaje que obtuviste. – La castaña puso los yenes en la máquina. El juego comenzó, una tierna melodía comenzó a sonar, los topos aparecían con una sonrisa ante las chicas. - ¡Llegó su fin, topos! –

La matanza de topos que realizó Makoto fue brutal. Ami con suerte acertó a tres o cuatro, pero solo debido a que no tenía verdaderamente intensiones de dar a los topos con el mazo. Sí, sabía que eran parte del mecanismo, pero eran muy lindos como para golpearlos.

\- Han salido unos tickets por mi lado. – Avisó la peliazul a su amiga.

\- ¿En serio? – La jugadora echó un vistazo a los tickets que recibió de la otra. - ¡Ya veo! Si juntamos los suficientes, seguramente podremos canjear algún premio o algo así. – Era lo que se le ocurría a Makoto.

Continuaron después con el tradicional Taiko. Ritmo y diversión se unían en esta máquina. Era una lástima, pues Makoto esta vez quedó en vergüenza con un puntaje bajísimo. La sorpresa terminó dándola Ami, quien mostró gran dominio y habilidad en el juego. Lamentablemente esta máquina no daba tickets, pero eso poco importaba a las dos amigas.

Luego vino el turno de una atracción singular: ¡Sumo! No la disciplina real, más bien, una máquina que emulaba a un luchador que debías empujar hasta cierto límite. Era una simple prueba de fuerza que Ami deseó intentar. Resultó ser un reto que la peliazul no pudo superar, así que permitió que Makoto tomase su lugar. Obviamente su amiga pudo vencer sin problemas a la máquina. Seguramente, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos atados a su espalda, igual lo habría logrado.

\- Mira cuántos tickets soltó este juego. – El sumo realmente les entregó una gran recompensa. – Juntamos un montón. ¡Seguramente podremos canjear un avión o un camión! –

\- No creo que tengan eso como regalo en la tienda. –

El llanto desconsolado de un pequeño captó la atención de ambas. El niño lloraba debido a que no pudo ganar ticket alguno en los juegos. Su madre le asegura que otro día podía volver a probar suerte, pero el pequeño se sentía tan triste de no haber podido ganar algo, que se pone a llorar con más ganas.

Ami y Makoto se quedan viendo por unos segundos, luego asienten, casi como si se hubieran leído las mentes y terminaron acordando algo en silencio.

\- Disculpa, ganamos todos estos tickets y no tenemos intención de utilizarlos. ¿Te gustaría entregarles un buen uso y canjear un premio con ellos? – Quien habló al pequeño fue la peliazul. Usó el tono más gentil que poseía, mostrando una tierna sonrisa al niño.

\- ¿De verdad puedo? –

\- ¡Claro! Son todos tuyos. – Aseguró la castaña. – Ve con tu mamá a canjear lo que desees. –

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –

La felicidad del niño era el mejor premio que pudieron obtener esa tarde.

* * *

Un poco de helado comenzó a escurrir de su crepe, pero una rápida reacción y haciendo uso de su lengua, ya había atrapado al escapista relleno de su delicioso bocadillo. Dulce sabor a fresas inundó su boca. Había valido la pena la espera en el puesto de crepes, pues ahora podía disfrutar de uno mientras acompañaba a Ami de regreso a su hogar.

\- Debo recordar la ubicación de ese negocio. Las crepes están sencillamente exquisitos, muy buenos. – Admitía la peliazul mientras probaba bocado del suyo. El sabor que eligió era vainilla. Típico, pero sabroso. Además, traía fruta y salsa de caramelo. – Conoces muy buenos lugares, Makoto. –

\- La novia de una amiga siempre me compra crepes en ese puesto. – Por eso conocía del lugar. – Ahora que lo pienso, conozco muchos sitios gracias a mis amistades. Son muy pocos los lugaress que he descubierto por mi cuenta. –

\- Descubriste el salón de juegos, ¿recuerdas? –

\- Lo descubrimos juntas. – Era mérito de ambas. Luego Makoto se planta a reír, recordando algo divertido. – Realmente dimos mucha vergüenza en " _BigRoad"_. –

\- Parecía sencillo, pero nos engañó a las dos. – Ami compartió el buen humor de su amiga. – Creo que choqué más de diez veces. –

\- ¡Igual yo! –

Y de un momento a otro, se encontraban frente a la puerta del hogar de Ami. La salida llegaba a su fin. Había sido una grandiosa tarde para las dos, pero ya era hora de despedirse.

\- Muchas gracias por prestarme tu chaqueta. – En medio del camino terminó recibiendo la gran prenda que Makoto se quitó y cedió a ella. Se veía cómica con las mangas largas y todo eso, pero estuvo protegida del frío todo el trayecto de regreso a su hogar. – Y también gracias por el bocadillo. –

\- No en necesario agradecer tanto. – La castaña obtuvo devuelta su chaqueta. – Soy una chica que ante la presencia de una dama en apuros, siempre saca su lado más caballeroso. – La verdad era que Haruka le había enseñado a ser así. – Me la pasé muy bien hoy. Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación y acompañarme, Ami. –

No quería decir adiós, no quería que esta linda jornada llegase a su fin. Ella también lo había pasado magnífico. No recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto.

\- La que debe agradecer soy yo. – La peliazul se puso a buscar algo en su bolso. – Me llevaste a Sea World Juuban, jugué en máquinas que ni sabía existían en un arcade, comí una deliciosa crepe. ¡Makoto, hoy fue simplemente espectacular! – Se acercó a la castaña, tomó una de sus manos y depositó en la palma de la otra joven un objeto pequeño. – Quería agradecer de cierta forma todo lo que hiciste hoy. Pensé en comprar para ti un peluche en la tienda del acuario, pero eran muy costosos. – Al quitar su mano, Ami reveló un lindo llavero. Tenía la forma de una orca sonriente. Los ojos de Makoto brillaron de emoción. – Luego me encontré con estos divertidos llaveros y supe que eran los adecuados. –

La peliazul mostró el suyo: Una tortuga con gafas. Y la jugadora juraba que era la cosa más tierna que había visto en toda su vida.

\- También compré uno para mí, así podemos combinar llaveros. –

\- Ami… - Sentía que el corazón se le quería arrancar del pecho. – Muchas gracias. – Dijo apenas la castaña.

\- No hay de qué. –

Ami torpemente se acercó a Makoto y le entregó un abrazo. La otra reaccionó luego de unos largos segundos, respondiendo al gesto de su amiga. La despedida se sintió forzada. Ni una quería dejar ir a la otra, por eso se sintió de esa forma. La peliazul hizo unas señas desde la puerta de su hogar mientras veía a la castaña partir. Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Ami entró y cerró la puerta.

\- Cielos… - Makoto suspiró observando su llavero. No sentía frío aquella noche. Era todo lo contrario, pues desde su pecho se extendía esa agradable sensación de calidez por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien. – Realmente me gusta mucho. -

Sí, ya no había duda: Se había enamorado perdidamente de esta amigable y linda chica.

* * *

 **Si me buscan, estaré en emergencias. Creo que me dará algo de tanta cosa linda que acabo de escribir. Hablando en serio, me divertí un montón escribiendo este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Quiero estar allí contigo.**

La enfermera iba tarareando felizmente una canción mientras andaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Venía de regreso luego de haber salido un momento a comprar algo para compartir con Ami. La joven había aparecido por la enfermería después de finalizadas sus clases. No obstante, fue inusual ver a Ami tan deprimida aquella tarde. Setsuna deseaba hacer sentir mejor a la desanimada chica, así que pensó que un pequeño regalo ayudaría en algo.

\- Ya he vuelto… - Al abrir la puerta, Setsuna descubre que tenían visitas en la enfermería. Parece ser que, en su ausencia, cierta jugadora aprovechó para escabullirse en el lugar.

Lo vergonzoso es que ni Makoto, menos Ami, se habían percatado aún de su llegada.

\- La mejor parte del capítulo fue cuando la protagonista saltó por los aires, esquivando el ataque de su contrincante, y luego se lanzó a la carga; blandiendo su espada y lo terminó derrotando. – Fue el relato emocionado de Makoto mientras evocaba la magnífica escena de acción. De solo recordar el capítulo de su serie favorita se sentía eufórica. - ¿Cuál fue la parte que más te gustó? –

Obviamente había comentado a Ami sobre esta serie en un par de ocasiones. Lo mejor fue cuando un día, sin haberlo pedido, la peliazul comentó que había comenzado a ver la misma serie. ¡Y le había fascinado!

\- Me encantó cuando la protagonista le prometió a su interés romántico que lucharía por ambas para que fueran libres. –

\- ¡Esa parte! – La castaña suspiró recordando tan bello momento. – ¡Fue tan adorable! –

 _Ami ya no luce deprimida_ , pensó Setsuna. Ella seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

\- Veo que lo están pasando muy bien. – Habló finalmente la mujer, dando a conocer su presencia en el lugar. – Muy buenas tardes, Kino. -

\- ¡Enfermera Meio! – La jugadora dejó su almuerzo a un lado para saludar a la mayor. – Me da mucho gusto verla. –

\- También me da gusto verte. –

Setsuna tomó asiento frente a su escritorio. Decidió que acompañaría a las jóvenes y comería junto a ellas su propio almuerzo. Regaló a ambas un pastelillo y una caja de jugo. Para ella no alcanzó, mas no importaba. Se sentía satisfecha con el agradecimiento de Makoto y Ami.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tenerte presente acá en la enfermería? Pensé que hoy tenías que jugar. – Fue la enfermera quien inició la conversación con la jugadora.

\- ¡Claro que debo jugar! Es solo que deseaba aprovechar el tiempo y almorzar junto a Ami. – Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la castaña. – Además, acá es bastante tranquilo. Cuando almuerzo con el equipo, siempre me roban comida. – En especial Haruka. Esa rubia era una ladrona de comida profesional. – No le molesta mi presencia, ¿verdad? –

\- ¡No, claro que no! Yo no tengo problema… –

\- ¡Genial! Entonces vendré más seguido. – Dijo con gran alegría Makoto. - ¡Hasta puedo preparar postres para todas! -

\- ¡Qué bien! – Celebró la peliazul, para luego beber felizmente un sorbo de su jugo. – Makoto prepara cosas muy deliciosas, Setsuna. Realmente te van a encantar. –

\- ¿En serio? – Bueno, entonces con los brazos abiertos iba a recibir todos los días a la chica. – Y dime Kino, ¿a qué hora es el juego? –

\- El juego es a las cuatro y media. – Comentó la castaña. – Pero el bus que nos llevará hasta la otra preparatoria llega aquí a las tres. –

\- Makoto… - Setsuna no tenía deseo de asustar a la joven, pero sintió el deber de informar a ella algo muy importante. – Ya son las tres de la tarde. – Dijo esto mientras apuntaba al reloj que hay en una de las murallas cercanas. – Estás atrasada. –

La castaña palideció de terror cuando desvió la mirada hacia el reloj y corroboró lo dicho por la enfermera.

\- ¡No puede ser! –

¡Esto no podía ser posible! Había calculado y distribuido su tiempo de manera justa, cosa de poder almorzar con Ami y después estar a la hora con el equipo cuando el bus arribara. Hasta le preguntó a Naru si había hecho bien los cálculos.

Aunque la verdad era que tanto Naru como ella eran bastante malas en matemáticas.

Makoto devoró su almuerzo a velocidad meteórica, ahogándose en el proceso un par de veces. Nada tan grave como para preocuparse. El jugo que le habían regalado lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Lamentó en el alma no poder comer su pastelillo. Tampoco se lo podía llevar, pues su bolso iba lleno de cosas, su indumentaria deportiva incluida, y el pastelillo o sus cosas se podían arruinar.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por la amabilidad! – La jugadora se colgó el bolso deportivo sobre un hombro. - Me encantó compartir el almuerzo con ambas. –

Setsuna y Ami estaban asombradas por lo rápida que había sido Makoto al comer.

\- Ya me debo ir… – Cierta tristeza se pudo percibir en la voz de la chica. Debía marcharse pronto o el equipo la dejaría. Pero una parte en ella pedía que se quedara aquí junto a Ami.

Mas debía ser responsable. Su equipo la necesitaba, no podía ser egoísta y pensar solamente en ella.

\- ¿Estás bien, Makoto? – Ami había notado el cambio de ánimo de la otra chica.

\- ¿Sabes? Me habría gustado mucho tenerte presente hoy en el juego. – Admitió la joven, acercándose a la peliazul. Makoto entregó a su amiga una entrada que guardó especialmente para ella. Finalmente tuvo el valor de entregársela en persona. – Pero con que me apoyes con todo tu corazón desde acá, yo seré inmensamente feliz. –

Makoto se marchó, no sin antes despedirse de ambas presentes. Una vez en el pasillo, se cargó contra un muro y aguardó a que el alma le volviera al cuerpo. No podía creer lo que había dicho y hecho. Sus mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaban. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Era lo que ella sentía y tuvo que ser sincera.

\- _Te prometo que hoy seré la mejor en el juego, Ami._ – Lo que Makoto ignoraba era que en la enfermería había dejado a su amiga muy pensativa.

El conflicto actual de Ami era que tenía todo el deseo de ir a ver el juego y animar a la castaña. Sin embargo, no tenía permiso de su madre, y lo más importante, no tenía quién la pudiera llevar.

\- Tu almuerzo se terminará enfriando. - Escuchó hablar a Setsuna.

\- _Aunque ahora que lo pienso... -_ Los ojos de la peliazul se detuvieron por un momento en la enfermera. Y entonces sonrió, pues la respuesta a sus problemas estaba justo frente a ella.

* * *

En el frontis del edificio principal de la preparatoria se encontraba reunido el equipo de baloncesto. Luna se mostraba impaciente, también claramente molesta, pues el bus que se suponía les llevaría hasta Aoyama, aún no llegaba. Además, una de sus jugadoras estaba desaparecida.

\- ¿Cómo nadie va a saber dónde rayos está Makoto? – Era inaudito. Nadie se podía esfumar sin dejar rastro. Ni Haruka sabía de su paradero. – Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. – La entrenadora retomó su incesante paseo frente al grupo de jugadoras.

Mientras tanto, el tema de conversación del equipo era obviamente la ausencia de la castaña.

\- Makoto se ganará un gran castigo. – Akane estaba segura de eso. Acompañando a la morena estaban Unazuki y Yaten. - ¿Dónde creen que pueda estar? –

\- Quizás se la tragó la tierra. – Dijo la de cabellera platinada.

\- La misteriosa desaparición de Makoto Kino. – Sonaba como título para uno de esos videos famosos que puedes hallar en la red. Pero Unazuki estaba segura de que a su compañera solo se le había hecho tarde, así que el título no aplicaba para la ocasión. – De seguro se distrajo con algo. –

\- _O alguien._ – Haruka, que escuchaba el intercambio en silencio, tenía sus sospechas. – _Apuesto que se quedó babeando por Mizuno en alguna parte de la preparatoria._ – Si el otro día canceló una tarde de baloncesto con la rubia para salir con ella, entonces Makoto realmente había caído enamorada. ¡Y no! No estaba celosa de eso. – _Cuando se enamora siempre pierde la cabeza._ –

\- ¡Tengo buenas noticias! – La presidenta del consejo estudiantil apareció al lado de una irritada Luna, que continuaba con su intranquila marcha. Rei la tuvo que seguir de un lado a otro mientras le hablaba. – Logré comunicarme con el conductor del bus. No hay que preocuparse. Había un poco de tráfico en el camino, pero ya están por llegar. En menos de cinco minutos llegará el bus. –

\- Acabas de mejorar en algo mi día. – Bien, eso resolvía el problema con el bus. – Juro que si Makoto no se digna en aparecer… -

\- ¡No me dejen, por favor! – Se escuchó el grito desesperado de la castaña.

Luna prefirió callar. Ya no importaba, la jugadora finalmente había aparecido. La mujer volteó a ver a la chica con un severo semblante. Cruzó ambos brazos y tomó una postura firme. Intimidante era la palabra justa para describir a la entrenadora.

Makoto agachó la cabeza, careciendo de valor para ver a Luna directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu retraso, Kino? –

La llamó por el apellido. Bien, esto era muy serio. Se había metido en problemas.

\- Estaba almorzando y perdí la noción del tiempo. – Dijo mientras jugaba con ambos dedos índice, juntándolos. ¡Qué pena sentía! – Realmente lo siento, entrenadora. Juro que no se repetirá. – La chica estaba arrepentida.

Luna suspiró con fastidio. Sus jugadoras iban a terminar matándola algún día de estos. Sabían cuánto odiaba la impuntualidad e irresponsabilidad. Sin embargo, no podía estar siempre enojadas con ellas.

\- Tienes una suerte enorme. Si el bus llegaba y no estabas, tenía planeado dejarte abajo. – Sincera como nadie. – Y no creas que te quedarás sin castigo. Ya planearé algo. Por ahora, fórmate con el equipo. –

\- ¡Como usted diga, entrenadora! –

Como había mencionado la presidenta, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y el bus ya estaba estacionado frente a la preparatoria. Rei, acompañada por Kotono, se hicieron a un lado para acordar ciertos detalles con el conductor. El equipo abordó el bus luego de recibir la orden de Luna. En silencio y orden, cada jugadora se fue acomodando en un asiento. Algunas preferían ir solas, otras se juntaban en parejas.

\- ¿Por qué la presidenta y su secretaria también van con nosotras? – Preguntó con descaro Yaten cuando las vio subir y tomar asiento en el bus.

\- Recuerda que gracias a ellas tenemos movilización para llegar hasta Aoyama. – Le recordó Akane a la otra joven. – Supongo que su única petición tiene que haber sido el que las llevaran a ambas a ver el juego de hoy. –

\- Inteligente. – Admitió Yaten mientras se ponía sus audífonos.

La última en subir fue la entrenadora. La mujer se aseguró por última vez de que todas sus jugadoras estuvieran presentes. Las contó una por una. Nadie faltaba, así que sonrió y se aseguró con el primer asiento de una corrida.

\- ¿Puedo ir sentada al lado de la ventana? – Makoto quedó viendo a Haruka con sus famosos ojos de cachorro, esos a los que la rubia nunca se podía negar.

\- El asiento es todo tuyo, Koto. – La dejó pasar, y ella se acomodó en el suyo después. Le recordó a la castaña, también a sus compañeras que tenía cerca, del cinturón de seguridad. Posteriormente, se quedó viendo a quien tenía al lado.

Makoto no apartaba su vista del edificio principal de la preparatoria. La tristeza que podía ver en esos ojos verdes llamó su atención. No leía mentes, mas no creía necesitar de la habilidad para saber, y estar segura, que en la cabeza de su amiga reinaban únicamente pensamientos sobre Mizuno. La rubia se guardó para ellas sus deseos de molestar a la castaña. En cambio, usó una mano para desordenar con afecto el cabello de su amiga.

\- ¡No hagas eso! – Gruñó la otra jugadora, quitando la mano. Un puchero apareció en los labios de Makoto. Cielos, era tan tierna cuando se enojaba. - ¿Qué te pasa? Eso no era necesario. Siempre te repito que me cuesta controlar mi cabello… -

\- Concéntrate. – Era lo único que le iba a pedir. – Si no puede hoy, seguro te podrá ver otro día. –

¿Tan obvia era? No, simplemente Haruka la conocía muy bien. Sus palabras causaron que Makoto se hundiera de a poco en su asiento, su rostro rojo, casi en llamas.

\- ¿Quieres que abra la ventana? – Preguntó la capitana, muy divertida por la reacción de la otra jugadora.

\- Por favor. –

Para el alivio de Makoto, el viaje transcurrió en relativa calma. Haruka prefirió ir conversando con Unazuki, quien iba sentada en el asiento de atrás. Makoto optó por ir viendo los paisajes de la ciudad. Los árboles desnudos habían perdido ya todas sus hojas y éstas se esparcían en el pavimento, adornando con tonos otoñales las transitadas calles. Muchos ignoraban las hojas, pero los más pequeños no podían resistirse a la tentación de saltar sobre ellas.

A Makoto aún le gustaba y divertía lanzarse en las hojas secas.

\- Hemos llegado. – Y para el agrado de Luna, justo a la hora.

Ante ellas se presentaba la preparatoria East Aoyama. Con una larga tradición de grandes equipos ligados al baloncesto, hoy claramente ellas eran las favoritas. Dos años seguidos finalistas en el campeonato. Este año no tenía por qué ser distinto. El sueño de todos era que el equipo actual obtuviera por fin el preciado y esquivo título que tanto deseaban.

\- Tengan una muy buena tarde. – Saludó una joven estudiante. Traía puesto el uniforme característico de Aoyama. – Mi nombre es Mariko Usui, formo parte del comité deportivo. Hoy tengo el agrado y honor de guiar a su equipo por nuestra preparatoria. Por favor, síganme. –

El grupo agradeció la gentileza y cortesía. Luego, siguieron a la alumna de Aoyama por el hermoso campus de la preparatoria hasta llegar al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo el juego. En la entrada se hallaban tres mesones, cada uno seguido de una fila de jóvenes que aguardaban para hacer ingreso al lugar. Rei y Kotono decidieron separarse del equipo en este punto. Con entrada en mano, se despidieron de todas y entregaron sus mejores deseos a las jugadoras.

Las representantes de Azabu tuvieron unos minutos para conocer el campo donde se enfrentarían con Aoyama. De a poco las graderías iban siendo ocupadas por los estudiantes. Al ser una preparatoria mixta, había presencia tanto masculina como femenina.

\- Ahora que ya son familiares con el campo, pasemos a conocer el vestidor que utilizarán ustedes. – Dijo la joven que las estaba guiando. - ¿Alguna duda hasta ahora? -

\- ¡Sí, yo tengo una! – Quien alzó la voz fue Haruka. - ¿Cuándo nos dará a conocer su número telefónico? – Preguntó, usando su voz más seductora.

La estudiante de Aoyama se puso a reír.

\- Lo lamento, pero eso no es posible. – Respondió a la duda con amabilidad. – ¿Continuamos? –

El equipo partió entre risas por un largo pasillo. A menos de una hora del encuentro, todas parecían estar de buen ánimo. No existían preocupaciones, solo confianza. Tenían la seguridad de que hoy iban a salir victoriosas.

* * *

Una vez Setsuna estacionó el auto, apagó el motor y quitó las llaves; cuales guardó en el bolsillo de su blazer, esperó algún tipo de reacción por parte de su acompañante que ocupaba en esos momentos el asiento del copiloto. Ami, sin embargo, no movió hueso alguno. Incluso no parecía estar respirando.

\- ¿Está todo bien? –

\- No, mi estómago está revuelto. – El nerviosismo siempre la ponía así. – Perdón. Tuviste que traerme hasta acá y ahora tendrás que esperar por mí, ya que te comprometiste con mi madre a cuidarme. – Había llenado de problemas a Setsuna por un simple capricho. – Lo siento mucho. –

\- ¿Qué dices? No debes disculparte, Ami. – No estaba molesta ni nada. – Tuve la opción de negarme, pero no pensaba hacer eso. Negarme a tu favor me dejaría como una villana. Además, si te acompañaba, estaría más segura de que nada te ocurriría. – Aparte de eso, tendría también la oportunidad de ver un grandioso juego de baloncesto. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ver uno en vivo.

Ami agradeció de todo corazón la bondad de Setsuna, y de paso, le entregó un gran abrazo a la mujer.

Bajaron del auto con total calma. La enfermera se aseguró de no haber olvidado algo dentro del auto. Por su lado, Ami buscó su teléfono, pues tenía planeado enviar un mensaje a su madre para hacerle saber que habían llegado bien a destino.

Fue en eso que se escuchó un estruendoso ruido que venía acercándose. Era similar al de las llantas de un auto cuando se realiza un derrape. De no haberse dado cuenta de la máquina que venía acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ella, Setsuna habría terminado siendo golpeada por el carro. Por suerte pudo retroceder, apegándose lo más que pudo contra su coche. Se había salvado por muy poco.

\- ¡Setsuna! – Fue el grito preocupado de la peliazul. La joven llegó al lado de la enfermera y verificó que estuviera bien. Por suerte nada le había ocurrido.

\- Mi vida entera pasó frente a mis ojos. – La fuerte impresión aún la tenía temblando.

Del auto que se acababa de estacionar se bajó una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y extravagante. Las raíces eran doradas, y a medida que descendías por la extensión de tan magnifico cabello, la tonalidad se tornaba de un color rojo potente.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! Y pensar que me encontraría con una colega por estos lugares. – Orbes de tinte escarlata se detuvieron por segundos sobre Setsuna. La poseedora de ellos sonrió a la otra mujer mientras se acercaba a ella con seguros pasos. Llevaba puestos unos tacones dorados imposibles. De esos que solo algunos pueden dominar. - ¿Te comió la lengua un ratón? –

\- No se trata de eso, Mai. ¡Casi me arrollas con tu auto! – Reclamó la morena.

\- ¿En serio? Qué raro, te habría visto o algo. -

Se trataba de la maestra Mai Ginga, encargada de enseñar Historia en la preparatoria. Ami, que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio junto a la enfermera, había reconocido a la maestra. Su duda ahora era saber qué hacía la mujer tan lejos de su lugar de trabajo.

\- ¡Maestra Ginga, casi nos mata a todas! – Del auto se bajó una alterada joven de cabello negro. El peinado que llevaba era bastante peculiar. Detrás de ella apareció alguien familiar para Ami: Reiko Aya. Eran compañeras en el club de nado. La chica venía ayudando a su amiga Nezu, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Parecía ser que estaba mareada o algo así. - ¿Dónde aprendió a manejar? Venía rebasando la velocidad límite por todo el camino. –

\- ¿Perdón? – La maestra se sintió ofendida. – Suzu Nyanko, ¿estás cuestionando mis dotes de manejo luego de que amablemente accedí a traer a todas ustedes hasta acá? –

 _Así que no fui la única_ , pensó divertida Setsuna.

\- ¡Bien, ya veo que son unas malagradecidas! – Mai despreció al grupo de alumnas y partió de vuelta a su auto. – No cuenten conmigo para regresar a sus hogares… -

Las tres estudiantes fueron por la mujer para pedir disculpas.

\- ¿Ves? _Debes ser agradecida, Ami Mizuno._ – La peliazul observaba la escena frente a ella con cierto alivio. – _Agradece que Setsuna es una buena conductora y no tiene la personalidad de la maestra Ginga._ – Después sus ojos prestaron atención a la entrada que sostenía con seguridad en una de sus manos. - _Acá estoy, Makoto. He venido para apoyarte._ -

* * *

 **La semifinal está a la vuelta de la esquina. Azabu v/s Aoyama, por las pantallas de... ¡Ah! De verdad que esto es un fanfic.**

 **Nota: Mai Ginga será el nombre que utilizaré en esta historia para referirme a Sailor Galaxia.**

 **Gracias por los asombrosos reviews. ¡Suerte!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Relámpago imparable. (Parte 1)**

\- _¡Bienvenidos sean todos hoy a un nuevo enfrentamiento entre preparatorias! Por la semifinal del décimo cuarto campeonato regional de Minato: Las dueñas de casa, East Aoyama, se miden frente a las forasteras de Azabu. –_

La voz de la presentadora se podía oír por todos los rincones del gimnasio. Una animada mujer que se encontraba sentada al lado de la mesa de anotadores, con micrófono en mano, ilustraba a los presentes el panorama de aquel día.

\- _Las vencedoras de hoy tendrán el honor de pasar a la final. Su contrincante se decidirá mañana, cuando Shinbashi y Takanawa midan sus fuerzas en un emocionante juego. –_

Ami seguía a Setsuna por las tribunas mientras escuchaba de fondo las palabras de la presentadora.

El grupo iba liderado por la maestra Mai, quien aseguró que en cosa de segundos iba a encontrar asientos para todas. Y así lo hizo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había encontrado cómodos lugares que tenían una excelente vista del campo de juego.

\- ¡Qué gusto da ver caras conocidas en este lugar! –

A unos cuantos puestos de donde decidieron sentarse se encontraba la maestra Kakyuu en compañía de otras alumnas de la preparatoria. La mujer saludó de forma amistosa al grupo y las invitó a que tomaran asiento más cerca, así podían apoyar todos juntos al equipo.

Junto a la maestra se encontraban Seiya y Taiki. Las jóvenes no querían perderse el juego de su hermana menor por nada del mundo, y tuvieron la suerte de que Kakyuu haya aceptado traerlas hasta acá para poder ver a Yaten, pues no tenían forma de movilizarse hasta East Aoyama por su propia cuenta. Estaban profundamente agradecidas de ella.

\- ¿También estás de niñera? – Preguntó Mai a su colega.

\- Las chicas me pidieron el favor con mucho respeto, así que no pude negarme. –

\- Igual que Setsuna y yo. - La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro. - Por lo menos me arrastraron a este juego, así que supongo que está bien. - A ella le gustaban los deportes.

\- Admite que te preocupas por tus alumnas, Mai. - Dijo Setsuna desde su asiento. - Te haces la dura, pero al fin y al cabo las quieres mucho. -

\- ¡Claro que no! - Mai se hizo la ofendida. - ¡Estas chicas son un dolor en el trasero! -

Más atrás en las graderías se hallaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Rei Hino, junto a Kotono, su ayudante y secretaria. Las dos jóvenes saludaron a Ami cuando tomó asiento junto a las hermanas Kou. Reiko, Nezu y Suzu estaban en el otro extremo, acomodadas al lado de la maestra Mai.

\- _No somos tantas personas en esta ocasión._ – Ami se puso a contar a las estudiantes de Azabu que se encontraban en las cercanías. Quizás algunas terminaron por equivocación en el sector donde se encuentra la barra de Aoyama. Pero aún así, seguían siendo minoría, apenas treinta y algo según el conteo de la peliazul. – _Espero que el equipo no se desanime por esto._ –

\- Somos pocas, ¿verdad? –

Ami prestó atención a lo que dijo Taiki.

\- Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando. – Respondió la chica. – Las veces anteriores, como se jugaba de local, el equipo recibió bastante apoyo. Es algo deprimente ver tan pocas personas animando, pero supongo que hay varios factores adversos que no permitieron la llegada de más personas hoy. –

\- Tienes toda la razón. – Taiki concordaba con la otra joven. – Por eso creo que hoy debemos apoyar al equipo con el doble de ánimo. Somos pocos, pero tenemos que hacernos escuchar, así las chicas sabrán que estamos con ellas… -

\- ¡Vamos Azabu! – Se escuchó el grito eufórico de Seiya cuando las jugadoras entraron al campo. - ¡Hoy vamos a ganar! –

Taiki se acercó a Ami para comentarle algo con mayor discreción.

\- Como puedes ver, Seiya grita como por cuatro alumnas, así que estamos bien. – El comentario de la castaña le causó gracia a Ami.

Desde atrás se pudo escuchar el regaño de Rei. Debido a que se encontraba sentada justo detrás de Seiya, apenas podía ver el campo de juego por culpa de la alta figura de la otra joven.

\- ¡Me estás entorpeciendo la vista, Seiya! – Gritaba molesta la pelinegra. - ¡Ya toma asiento! –

\- Presidenta, cálmese… - Pedía la pobre de Kotono. – Está llamando mucho la atención. -

Sí, eran pocos en esta ocasión. Pero este ambiente se sentía tan vivo y tan lleno de emociones, igual como las veces anteriores. Sin duda estos encuentros entre las alumnas, cuando todas se reunían para alentar al equipo, eran mágicos.

\- _¡Éxito, Makoto!_ – Los ojos de Ami estaban fijos en su amiga. En el campo, ya en su posición, la castaña y el resto de las jugadoras aguardaban la señal del árbitro. - _¡Yo sé que hoy ganarán!_ –

Azabu contra Aoyama, frente a frente. Este era el encuentro que iba a decidir a las primeras finalistas. Este era un verdadero duelo a muerte.

En el círculo central del terreno de juego se encontraban de frente dos jugadoras rivales, entre ellas se distinguía un árbitro que sostenía en una de sus manos un balón. Con el silbato en su boca, estaba dispuesto a comenzar el juego en cualquier segundo.

Haruka era la que saltaría apenas el esférico dejara la mano del árbitro. Sentía los ojos de su contrincante clavados en ella, pero para la rubia en ese momento nadie más existía, solo el balón.

\- _¡Ahora!_ – La capitana de Azabu fue la que obtuvo la ventaja al saltar más alto que la jugadora rival. Con la punta de los dedos acarició el esférico y se lo concedió a una de sus compañeras. - ¡Adelante equipo! – Ordenó al resto.

El ataque de Azabu se gestaba desde el fondo, con Yaten manejando el balón a su antojo, aguardando a que el equipo adelantara líneas. Sus compañeras se aventuraron en el área del rival, ella avanzó con seguridad.

\- _Aoyama se caracteriza por tener un juego que confunde a sus contrincantes. –_ La jugadora recordó las palabras de su entrenadora. – _Cambios bruscos de ritmo combinado con estrategias que van intercalando a medida que transcurre el juego._ – No por nada habían llegado tan lejos en este campeonato. Su juego realmente era de otro nivel. – _Si queremos ganar hoy, tenemos que estar un paso delante de Aoyama._ -

El primer pase fue para Akane.

La joven recibió el lanzamiento de la otra jugadora con total calma. Estaba analizando el panorama del grupo mientras mantenía el dominio del balón hasta que dos jugadoras de Aoyama se acercaron a marcar. Eran asfixiantes, Akane no pudo hacer más que devolver el esférico a Yaten.

Ese fue lamentablemente su gran error.

Una ágil jugadora contraria interceptó ese pase y se lanzó en una explosiva carrera hacia la zona de Azabu. De cerca la acompañaba otra chica de Aoyama, Akane y Yaten retrocedieron a toda velocidad para detener de alguna forma este contraataque, pero ya era muy tarde.

Un pase, recepción perfecta, una jugadora rival que salta y anota los primeros puntos para las locales.

El gimnasio explotó en ovaciones para el equipo de Aoyama.

\- _¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?_ – Makoto se había quedado en su lugar, estática. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, no tuvo oportunidad de regresar a su propia área para hacer algo. – _Ellas anotaron primero…_ -

La castaña observó con molestia el marcador.

Siempre, en todos los juegos anteriores que han disputado, han sido ellas las primeras en marcar.

Hasta ahora, claro está. Hoy fueron las dueñas de casa quienes vieron la oportunidad y supieron aprovechar el momento. Era Aoyama quien tomaba la delantera en los primeros minutos de juego, y eso era un gran golpe anímico para ellas. En cambio, Azabu estaba comenzado el juego con dudas y temores.

\- Ese cero se quedará allí hasta el final del encuentro. – Fue lo que dijo la capitana del equipo rival cuando pasó junto a Makoto. – Nuestra victoria hoy será aplastante. -

La castaña apretó los puños, conteniéndose de hacer o decir algo que podía perjudicar a ella y sus compañeras.

\- _Eso lo vamos a ver._ \- Fue lo que pensó Makoto cuando volvió a retomar posiciones.

Con el paso de los minutos, y tras múltiples ataques incisivos de Aoyama, el equipo de Azabu terminó adoptando una postura más defensiva. Cuando se gestaba un movimiento directo a la zona, todas volvían en seguida y cubrían a sus respectivas marcas.

\- ¡Están encerradas en su propia área! – Mai se estaba estresando de ver a las chicas simplemente defendiendo. – No van a ganar sin anotar puntos. Deben atacar, tienen que perder el miedo. –

\- No todo es ataques y tiros al tablero, Mai. – Habló Kakyuu en defensa del equipo. – Ellas tienen que pensar bien qué… -

\- ¡Miren, están en la zona de Aoyama! – Setsuna apunto al campo de juego y las otras dos mujeres dejaron la charla de lado para poner inmediata atención al juego.

Unazuki se acercó lo que más que pudo al área de Aoyama. Apenas sus ojos captaron la veloz figura de Haruka ingresando, cedió el balón con cierta dificultad, pues ya había sido marcada por sus oponentes.

La capitana de Azabu recibió el pase y realizó un lanzamiento que buscaba de una vez romper con el cero que llevaban en el marcador. Pero la rubia se llevó una terrible desilusión cuando su tiro rebotó contra el aro y acabó en manos de una jugadora de Aoyama.

En cosa de segundos el otro equipo burló la defensa de Azabu y volvieron a anotar.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Eso estuvo tan cerca. Seiya había creído que finalmente Azabu iba a marcar unos puntos. - ¡Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden! –

\- ¡Arriba esos ánimos! – Gritaba Rei desde más atrás.

Otras alumnas se unieron para alentar a las jugadoras. Pronto sus voces se hicieron una sola, vociferando sus mejores deseos para reconfortar a las chicas.

\- ¡Adelante Yaten! – Se escuchó la clara orden de Haruka.

La joven estrella se libró de su marca y avanzó rauda con un solo cometido en su mente: anotar. No paró hasta llegar bajo el tablero, donde elevó el balón con elegancia y destreza, marcando el solitario descuento para Azabu.

\- ¡Yaten anotó! -Taiki no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su hermana. – ¡Bien hecho, este solo es el comienzo! –

\- Ahora las chicas se animarán a más. – Comentó Ami, compartiendo la felicidad de todos los demás. Las cosas ahora pintaban mejor para el equipo.

En el campo, Makoto quedó observando a la capitana de Aoyama con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ese cero no debía quedarse allí en el marcador? – Preguntó en un tono burlesco.

\- Eso fue solo suerte. – Comentó la otra joven, quien se arregló la jineta de su brazo y volteó, dándole la espalda a la castaña. – Ahora sí nos pondremos serias. –

* * *

Veinte puntos arriba en el marcador, esa era la ventaja que al final del segundo cuarto Aoyama lucía ante el derrotado quinteto de Azabu. Fueron minutos terribles en los cuales el equipo local demostró porqué eran las favoritas.

\- Nos patearon el trasero muy duro… - Haruka se sentía abatida. Sentada en el banco, con la cabeza cubierta con una toalla, trataba de encontrar una explicación a este desastre. – Estamos jugando pésimo. -

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? - Preguntó Akane, claramente desanimada. - ¿Qué podemos hacer, entrenadora? -

\- ¡Ya basta, no quiero que se depriman por esto! – Alzó la voz Luna. La entrenadora estaba frente a sus jugadoras cargando su pequeña pizarra con anotaciones. – ¡Hoy han jugado bien! Cuando lo hacen mal, yo soy la primera en decírselos. Pero no, hoy están haciendo bien las cosas. – La mujer había observado atentamente a sus chicas y no había notado errores en su actuación. – Han defendido como se debe y atacado con ferocidad. ¡Vamos, sigan haciendo eso! –

Los ánimos estaban muertos, nadie respondió a la entrenadora.

\- Sé que Aoyama sigue un patrón en su juego, no pueden hacer todo al azar. Estoy tratando de ver a través de sus jugadas y descubrir este patrón, pero hasta ahora no tengo buenos resultados. – Luna se agachó frente a las chicas para mostrar a todas sus ideas. – Continúen con la buena defensa. Si ven una opción para contraatacar, háganlo. No duden, vayan por los puntos. –

\- Cuatro minutos para volver al juego… - Informaron a Azabu.

Luna se tomó un momento para retomar su explicación. Con rápidos consejos, armó una estrategia nueva para este nuevo bloque, algo que de alguna manera pudiera contener a Aoyama y diera chances a sus jugadoras para crear jugadas.

\- ¿Alguien quiere ir al baño antes de que este descanso termine? – Fue la pregunta de la mujer cuando terminó su charla. – Ustedes gustan mucho de beber agua y después andan sufriendo por una vejiga llena. –

Makoto levantó la mano avergonzada.

\- ¿Ven cómo las conozco? – Luna hizo la señal para que la castaña partiera al baño.

Por un pasillo largo caminó Makoto hasta llegar a su destino. Fue rápida, pues pronto iban a retomar el juego. Ahora más aliviada, decidió refrescarse un poco mojándose el rostro. Antes de abandonar el baño, se fijó en su reflejo en el enorme espejo que había en el lugar.

\- Debes hacerlo mejor. – Se dijo a sí misma. – El equipo, todos los que han venido a ver el juego, sueñan con que Azabu pase a la final. Tienes que sobresalir, tienes que ayudar para que el equipo alcance la victoria. –

Esta era la primera vez en años que el equipo de la preparatoria llegaba tan lejos en el campeonato. Si ganaban, sus nombres serían siempre recordados.

\- Sé un relámpago imparable. –

* * *

 **Ya era hora de actualizar esta historia. ¡Y vaya que me emocioné escribiendo! Este capítulo me quedó demasiado extenso, por eso decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Mil gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Relámpago imparable. (Parte 2)**

Makoto dejó atrás el baño mientras continuaba pensando en qué hacer para poder ayudar al equipo. Tenía tantas ideas, muchas jugadas que podían intentar, pero todas esas ocurrencias se esfumaron de su cabeza cuando notó la presencia de cierta peliazul aguardando apoyada en una muralla.

Los ojos de Ami se levantaron del suelo, y cuando se topó con los de Makoto, percibió ese brillo apasionado que arde en ellos cada vez que la castaña juega este deporte que tanto adora.

\- ¿Ami? ¿Qué haces acá? – La jugadora estaba desconcertada.

\- Estoy acá para apoyar a mi mejor amiga. – Dijo la peliazul a la otra chica. – Ella me regaló una entrada, me dijo que deseaba tenerme presente hoy en su juego, y yo no pude negarme a su pedido. –

La castaña no pudo con la emoción y alegría que sentía en esos momentos. Corrió para abrazar a Ami, casi tumbándola por la potencia con la que llegó para rodear sus fuertes brazos en ella. En el rostro de Makoto se pintó la más radiante sonrisa que la peliazul haya visto en su vida.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Makoto estaba muy contenta. - ¡Estás acá, viendo el juego y estás apoyándonos! –

Después de decir eso, la jugadora se separó de la otra joven con una expresión de amargura.

\- ¿Ya viste la paliza que nos están dando? –

\- Veo que están atrás en el marcador, pero veo también que aún tienen tiempo para revertir este resultado. – Ami prefería ser optimista. El equipo aún tenía oportunidades de ganar, solo tenían que trabajar duro. – Aunque supongo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Son ustedes las que están allí en el campo enfrentando a las jugadoras de Aoyama. –

\- Bueno, no sería tan complicado si conociéramos el patrón de juego que sigue Aoyama. – Patrón que hasta ahora nadie ha podido descubrir. – Las cosas se vuelven algo más sencillas cuando conoces los movimientos del rival. –

\- ¿Un patrón? - Ami se puso pensativa por un momento. Alzó una de sus manos y sostuvo su mentón, un gesto que ella realizaba comúnmente cuando deseaba analizar algo. - Quizás es idea mía, pero la jugadora con el número cinco a menudo ingresaba por el sector derecho acompañada de cerca por la que tiene el número catorce. Ellas dos suelen realizar las jugadas más incisivas de Aoyama. –

\- Sí, noté eso en un par de ocasiones, pero luego perdí el ritmo porque… -

\- Porque ellas intercalan con la que tiene el número veinticuatro. Y esa jugadora traslada el balón hasta la zona y luego lo entrega de regreso a alguna de ellas dos. – Ami había notado la asociación especial que tenían esas tres chicas. El balón circulaba rápidamente entre ellas tres. – O eso es lo que yo noté… -

Makoto interrumpió a la otra chica cuando la agarró con fuerza de ambos hombros y la quedó viendo a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Dije una tontería? – Preguntó la peliazul confundida.

\- ¡No, nada de eso! – La castaña no se había percatado de ese detalle. Esas tres jugadoras eran la principal arma de Aoyama y ahora, gracias a Ami, ella comprendió esa asociación que tenían. - ¡Eres completamente brillante! –

Ami terminó roja de la vergüenza.

\- _¡Qué linda se ve cuando se sonroja!_ – Makoto no pudo evitar pensar eso. Pero no era tiempo para distraerse con la belleza de Ami, tenía información que entregar a su entrenadora y un juego que ganar. Le dolía en el alma, pero tenía que partir. - Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero el juego se reanudará en cualquier momento... - La castaña rascó su nuca, titubeante. - Yo debo irme ya. -

\- Está bien, Makoto. - Ami comprendía a la perfección. - Yo le dije a Setsuna que no me iba a demorar, pero con el tiempo que me he tomado, seguro ella ya debe estar impaciente y preocupada por mí. -

¡Oh, así que fue Setsuna quien trajo a Ami hasta acá! Makoto asintió, ella también entendía la situación de su amiga.

\- Ahora sí te prometo un gran espectáculo, Ami. - La jugadora haría todo lo posible para que el equipo pudiera remontar en el marcador. - Gracias a tus observaciones, no dudo que la entrenadora ideará una nueva estrategia para ganar. -

Makoto elevó su puño y lo apuntó directamente en dirección a Ami.

\- _¿Uh?_ \- La joven no comprendía qué intentaba hacer la otra chica. - _¿Estará esperando que choque mi puño con el de ella?_ -

Ami intentó hacer eso, y parece que atinó esta vez, pues cuando ambos puños se encontraron; Makoto rió con gran regocijo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Anotaré una tiro impresionante y te la dedicaré a ti. -

La jugadora partió corriendo antes de poder recibir cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte de su amiga. Juntó todo el coraje necesario para voltear a ver a la peliazul, pues su corazón latía velozmente en su pecho, y sonrió al verla sonrojada; tan roja como lo estaba ella.

* * *

El juego se reanudó con total normalidad. El equipo de Aoyama, eso sí, notó de inmediato el cambio de mente que sufrieron las jugadoras de Azabu apenas entraron al campo. Pese a la clara desventaja que mostraban en el marcador, no parecían desesperadas o intranquilas. En cambio, estaban mostrando un mejor rendimiento en comparación a los dos primeros cuartos.

\- _¿De qué se trata esto?_ \- La defensa estaba siendo eficaz al momento de neutralizar las jugadas de las contrincantes. La capitana de Aoyama no podía sacarse a Unazuki de encima, sus compañeras sufrían el mismo inconveniente con sus respectivas marcas. - _¿Por qué no pierden el control? ¿Por qué siguen tan animadas?_ \- Azabu se estaba acercando cada vez más al área rival. Estaban llegando, estaban jugando de forma directa. - _¿Acaso ellas...?_ -

La capitana hizo el intento de entregar el balón a otra chica, pero frente a sus incrédulos ojos, toda la jugada se derrumbó debido a la intervención de un tercero. Esa persona fue Makoto, quien se interpuso entre las dos jugadoras y robó el esférico, asombrando a sus rivales.

La castaña lanzó un certero pase a Haruka. La rubia corrió por el campo siendo perseguida de cerca por una jugadora de Aoyama, pero en vez de intentar anotar, otorgó el balón a la mismísima persona que inició este contraataque: Makoto.

Libre de toda marca, Makoto realizó un tiro simple que entró sin dificultades en el aro. Su celebración fue inmediata, recibiendo los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus compañeras de equipo.

\- _Ellas ya conocen nuestras tácticas._ \- La capitana de Aoyama apretó los dientes sumamente molesta. _\- ¡No, este juego es nuestro! ¡Aoyama ganará y pasará a la final!_ -

Makoto limpió su frente con una de sus muñequeras. La sonrisa que traía ahora en sus labios nadie se la podría quitar, pues finalmente ella y el equipo sabían qué hacer.

\- _¡Es hora de remontar!_ -

Los minutos pasaban, Aoyama y Azabu se enfrentaban ahora en igualdad de condiciones. Las dueñas de casa se mantuvieron aferradas a su estrategia de ir intercalando diferentes jugadas para sorprender a su rival, pero eso ya no funcionaba de la misma forma que en un principio. Era una táctica que el adversario ya conocía y sabía cómo afrontar.

Yaten y Haruka estaban dando lo mejor de sí para aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenían de anotar. Akane, en compañía de Unazuki, defendían el área de los ataques de Aoyama. Makoto estaba mostrando su mejor faceta, participando de forma flexible tanto en defensa como en ataque. Cuando no estaba protegiendo el tablero, andaba corriendo junto a sus compañeras al frente, intentando marcar algunos puntos. Y ya llevaba un par anotados en su cuenta.

Este era el verdadero espíritu de Azabu.

\- Habíamos perdido nuestra chispa, pero finalmente hemos recuperado nuestro anhelo de luchar y vencer. - Haruka ahora lucía un poco más animada y tranquila. - ¡Sigamos adelante, chicas! -

Estaban tan cerca de cumplir su sueño de pasar a la final.

\- ¡No dejen que sigan anotando! - Se escuchaba la potente voz de la entrenadora de Aoyama. - ¡No pueden dejar que nos igualen en el marcador! -

Luna se paseaba de un lado a otro, ansiosa e impaciente. Azabu estaba tan cerca de alcanzar a su rival, hacían falta dos puntos para eso, pero estaba resultando tan complicado para sus chicas acercarse y tratar de hacer algo en el área rival. Aoyama se había cerrado por completo, cuidando de esta pequeña ventaja que poseían.

\- ¡Akane, tú puedes! - Gritó Luna cuando vio que la joven tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de igualar todo.

La jugadora no se sentía del todo segura, pero igualmente intentó un tiro. Para sorpresa de ella, y fortuna de su completo equipo, el balón entró limpiamente.

\- ¡Bien hecho Akane! – Celebró la entrenadora. - ¡Bien hecho chicas! – Después de tanto esfuerzo pudieron alcanzar a Aoyama. Estaba orgullosa de sus jugadoras. Ahora solo tenían que romper esta igualdad y superar al rival. - ¡Ustedes pueden ganar! –

El tiempo corría en contra de ambos equipos. Ninguno quería extender más tiempo este encuentro, querían la gloria de forma inmediata. Era cosa de anotar un solo punto, el que lo hacía, podía llevarse la victoria y el pase a la final.

Azabu era más ambicioso, con sus jugadas hasta la zona de Aoyama, intentaban buscar los preciados puntos. Las otras chicas se notaba que ya se habían resignado a esperar por un error que les cediera un contraataque mortal.

\- ¡Sigan empujando, sigan buscando! – Ordenaba Luna. - ¡Ya no queda tiempo! –

Sesenta segundos para el final.

La capitana de Aoyama se desplazó con el balón velozmente, pero tuvo que parar en seco cuando Makoto se opuso a su avance. Los ojos verdes de Makoto parecían cargados de electricidad. Al ver que no podría continuar adelante, la capitana cedió el esférico a una de sus compañeras y comenzó a moverse, siendo seguida de cerca por Makoto.

Cuarenta, treinta y nueve, treinta y ocho…

El área de Azabu era una real fortaleza, nadie de Aoyama podía acercarse lo suficiente al tablero para realizar un lanzamiento seguro.

Menos de treinta segundos.

Ocurrió un tiro desde el sector derecho, la distancia era considerable, de haber entrado; habría valido tres puntos. Sin embargo, la que podría ser considerada la última maniobra de Aoyama, terminó en nada.

Ahora todo era para Azabu.

El rebote fue recogido por Unazuki, quien entregó el balón a Makoto, iniciando el ataque desde el fondo.

Veinte segundos, diecinueve, dieciocho…

El retroceso de las jugadoras de Aoyama fue inmediato. Cada chica tomó su posición en el área, aguardando a ver lo que Azabu tenía planeado hacer. Aunque las opciones eran muy pocas, pues las locales habían cerrado todas las rutas posibles hacia el tablero. Se tomaron muy en serio el trabajo de marcar a sus adversarias.

No pensaban perder, no querían. Si alguien tenía que pasar, ese era Aoyama.

\- _¡Quedan diez segundos!_ – Pero alguien pensaba muy diferente. Azabu merecía la victoria. Se habían esforzado tanto para llegar tan lejos, el equipo tenía que pasar a la final. - _¡Es imposible, no hay nadie libre a quien dar un pase!_ –

Makoto se dio cuenta que pasar el balón no era una opción para ella.

\- _¡Solo un punto y podríamos ganar!_ – La castaña estaba en la zona de tres puntos. Era ella, era ahora. - _¿Yo? ¿Lanzar desde tan lejos? –_

No lo tenía que pensar tanto, solo tenía que hacerlo.

\- _¡No hagas eso! –_ La capitana de Aoyama notó las intenciones de la castaña. - _¡No te atrevas a lanzar!_ – Corrió a toda prisa para detener la jugada.

Makoto flexionó ligeramente las rodillas, acomodó el balón y aguantó la respiración. Sostuvo cuanto pudo el aliento, y cuando lo liberó, su lanzamiento voló por el aire en dirección al tablero, buscando entrar en el aro.

\- _Espero que esas horas extras de entrenamiento hayan dado fruto._ \- Pensó la joven mientras veía el balón alejarse en cámara lenta.

\- ¡ _Llegué muy tarde!_ \- Se lamentó la capitana de Aoyama.

Cuatro, tres, dos…

 _-_ ¡El balón entró! – Ami saltó de su asiento emocionada. - ¡Ellas ganaron! –

El tiempo se había acabado, y la barra de Azabu no esperó para hacerse sentir con sus celebraciones y gritos de alegría, pues luego de un muy complicado juego, el equipo de baloncesto venció a la preparatoria East Aoyama.

\- ¡Ven acá pequeña Koto! -Haruka agarró a Makoto entre sus brazos. - ¡Ese tiro estuvo estupendo! –

Yaten, Unazuki y Akane se unieron al festejo. Las felicitaciones para Makoto no cesaron. El grupo estaba más que feliz, estaban dichosas. Este triunfo se lo ganaron con el sacrificio y mérito de cada una de las integrantes del equipo.

\- Fue un gran juego. – Makoto llegó hasta donde se encontraba la capitana de Aoyama. La joven estaba sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. – Por un momento realmente creí que no podríamos anotar ni un solo punto. – La castaña le ofreció su mano.

Observando de reojo, la otra jugadora dejó escapar una leve carcajada antes de aceptar la mano de su rival.

\- _¡Esta es la remontada más épica que he visto en mi toda mi carrera! Azabu logró reencontrar la senda, luchó sin dar descanso a su rival y obtuvo la preciada victoria. ¿No es eso extraordinario?_ – A través de los altavoces se pudo escuchar los aplausos de la relatora. – _¡Y allí lo tienen, damas y caballeros! El equipo de Azabu es el primer finalista de esta competencia. ¿Quién será su contrincante? Pues eso lo sabremos mañana cuando Shinbashi y Takanawa se enfrenten. Esperemos que ese juego sea tan emocionante como el que presenciamos hoy._ –

Makoto buscó entre la gente en la gradería a cierta persona en especial. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, hasta que la halló. Estaba sentada junto a la enfermera Meio, acompañada de varias compañeras de la preparatoria y algunas maestras.

Entre la multitud, Ami solo tenía ojos para la castaña. Desde su puesto, Makoto lucía pequeña allí abajo en la cancha. Aún así, ella pudo ver con claridad sus gestos.

Cuando la jugadora elevó su puño, apuntando en su dirección, Ami llevó una mano a su pecho. Sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue acompañada por el rubor de sus mejillas, pues creía saber qué significaba eso: Esa anotación que le entregó la victoria a Azabu estaba dedicada a ella.

* * *

\- ¡Qué delicioso! – Exclamó felizmente Makoto.

Apenas pusiera pie dentro de su departamento, buscaría un lápiz, y marcaría en el calendario este importante día. ¡Hoy vencieron a Aoyama y pasaron a la final del campeonato!

Era tanta la dicha que sentía por esta victoria que el pastelillo que se estaba sirviendo ahora le sabía mil veces mejor. El dulce sabor del triunfo combinaba de forma perfecta con la deliciosa crema.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas traído el pastelillo hasta acá. ¡Eres la mejor, Ami! –

\- No es nada, Makoto. – La peliazul trató de bajarle el perfil al asunto.

Ella supuso que a la jugadora le gustaría comer algo luego de terminado el encuentro. Y claramente estuvo en lo cierto. La castaña le agradeció mucho su gesto y ahora contenta se acababa el pastelillo que Setsuna le había regalado en la enfermería.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en estos casos lo mejor sería comer alguna clase de fruta o barrita de cereal. Eran opciones más saludables que un pastelillo.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz por nuestra victoria! –

\- ¿Makoto? - Ami no comprendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un sentimiento de preocupación golpeó su pecho cuando notó las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la otra joven. - ¿Por qué estás…? – Ami posó una mano sobre la espalda de Makoto.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – Aseguró la castaña a su amiga. Pero continuaba llorando, sus lágrimas contrastaban con la enorme sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. – Es solo que… - Su voz se quebró. Estaba muy emocionada, demasiado. – Tú viniste, ganamos, el equipo está en la final. – Ella solo podía con una gran impresión por día. - ¡Por eso estoy contenta! – Makoto lloraba de felicidad.

\- Mako… - La peliazul se sintió alcanzada por los sentimientos de la otra chica. Sonrió, y con ambos brazos, aferró con fuerza a la alta castaña. Era algo incómodo, por cómo estaban sentadas, pero Makoto comprendió esto y se acomodó; recibiendo a Ami con gusto. – Muchas felicidades, el equipo se ganó justamente su pase a la final. –

Tenía tantos deseos de rodear a la peliazul con sus propios brazos. El en fondo de su pecho, su corazón pedía a gritos que lo hiciera.

\- Muchas gracias, Ami. – Y lo hizo. Lo disfrutó. La cercanía de la otra chica se sentía sumamente bien. – Espera un poco… - No quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que. Se alejó unos pocos centímetros de Ami, cosa de poder ver su rostro. - ¿Mako? ¿Acabas de acortar mi nombre? –

¿Lo había hecho? Vaya, ni cuenta se había dado. ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Perdón. – Se disculpó de inmediato. El rostro de Ami parecía arder de lo rojo que estaba. – Yo no quería… -

\- ¡Luces como un tomate! –

\- ¡No digas eso! – Era posible que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había juntado de forma súbita en su rostro. - ¡No estoy tan roja! –

Makoto ahora se sentía mejor. En compañía de Ami reían sentadas en una pequeña banca que encontraron bajo un árbol. Se sentía dichosa de tener junto a ella a la peliazul. Su amiga hizo de todo para poder ver su juego, tendría que pensar en una forma de agradecerle esto. Quizás unas galletas hechas con mucho amor estarían bien.

Vaya, sí que quería mucho a Ami. Con ella cada momento era especial.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica? Saeko la está esperando en casa… -Setsuna se detuvo al dar la vuelta en una esquina y se quedó en silencio contemplando la escena que ocurría a unos metros de donde estaba. La verdad es que no la sorprendía tanto el hecho de haber encontrado a Ami en compañía de Makoto. - Donde está Kino, allí está Ami. -

Setsuna buscó su teléfono y marcó un número de memoria. Aguardó hasta que una voz femenina madura le contestó. Sonrió, pues lo primero que hizo Saeko fue preguntar por su hija.

\- No te preocupes, ella está bien. Ahora mismo está charlando con una amiga, pero apenas se desocupe, la llevo de regreso a tu lado. - Aseguró la morena a la otra mujer. - Sí, está más que feliz. Realmente se divirtió mucho hoy. -

Hoy había sido un gran día para todos.

* * *

 **¿Creían que Azabu no iba a pasar a la final? No, señores y señoritas. Acá brilla el sol, las flores crecen preciosas y el amor triunfa.**

 **Gracias por sus bellos reviews y por darse el tiempo de leer. ¡Suerte!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Sumergida en la inseguridad.**

El contento silbar de Makoto era clara señal de su excelente estado de ánimo. Era el día después de la victoria sobre Aoyama y la joven aún conservaba una impecable sonrisa que, sin exagerar, iba de oreja a oreja.

Las clases habían terminado ya y hoy el equipo de baloncesto tenía día libre, así que la castaña marchaba felizmente hacia la enfermería de la preparatoria cargando su almuerzo en una mano, y en la otra, llevaba unos deliciosos trozos de cheesecake que había preparado para compartir con Ami y la enfermera Meio.

\- Buenas tardes, Makoto. – Saludó la mujer luego de abrir la puerta y toparse con la joven aguardando en el pasillo. - ¿Qué te trae por acá? –

\- ¡Vengo a almorzar! – La chica mostró el pequeño y lindo bolso donde traía empacada su comida. - ¿Acaso olvidó que el otro día acordamos usted, Ami y yo de almorzar todas juntas? –

Claro que lo recordaba. Sin embargo, Setsuna sospechaba que Makoto hacía todo esto más que nada para estar junto a Ami.

\- Por mí no hay problema, Kino, pero hoy Ami no tenía tiempo para venir a almorzar. –

\- ¿Cómo dice? –

\- Si no me equivoco, ella ahora mismo debe estar con su equipo de natación. –

¿Ami con su equipo un martes por la tarde? Qué raro. Makoto recordaba bien que eran los lunes cuando la peliazul asistía a prácticas de natación.

\- ¿Acaso no estaban en competencias? – Ami no fue la semana pasada a entrenar por esa misma razón. - ¿Cambiaron sus horarios o algo por el estilo? –

\- No, nada de eso. – Setuna tendría que explicarle todo a la chica. – Resulta que sí, el equipo de natación estaba compitiendo, y lo mejor todo es que lograron clasificar a un torneo de preparatorias. –

\- ¡Eso suena genial! Pero aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver Ami en todo esto. -

\- La entrenadora de Ami le pidió personalmente presentarse hoy. Presumo yo que es para ayudar a sus superiores con su entrenamiento, necesitan de alguien para cronometrar y anotar sus tiempos. – Quizás Ami también tenga la posibilidad de practicar junto a sus compañeras. – En fin, hoy tenía cosas que hacer, por eso no está acá. Es una lástima, ¿no crees tú? -

Nada de lo que dijo la enfermera le sonó divertido a la jugadora. ¿Cronometrar y anotar? Verdaderamente algo muy aburrido. Pero Makoto supuso que Ami no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el mandato de su entrenadora.

\- _Pobre Ami, quizás ahora mismo está muriendo de hambre._ – Se la imaginó aburrida en un rincón, viendo cómo sus superioras dan vueltas a la piscina mientras ella solo debe presionar los pequeños botones de un tonto aparato. - _¡No puedo dejar que ella sufra de esta manera!_ –

De seguro una rebanada de cheesecake le vendría de maravilla.

\- ¡Iré a ver cómo está Ami! – Fue la decisión que tomó rápidamente la joven.

\- Espera allí jovencita… - Setsuna trató de frenarla, pero a Makoto nadie la podía detener cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza.

La joven sacó de su bolso un recipiente plástico donde tenía la porción de cheesecake para la enfermera. Se lo entregó en sus manos, luego se despidió de ella y posteriormente partió trotando por el mismo largo pasillo por el que había llegado minutos antes.

Setsuna sinceramente no se sentía admirada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pues ella esperaba una reacción así por parte de Makoto luego de saber que Ami no estaba en la enfermería. La sorpresa era que no haya partido al segundo que supo esto.

\- Eres tan obvia, Kino. – La mujer sonrió de todas formas. – Bueno, por lo menos pensó en mí y me trajo un postre. Le debo agradecer después por esto. –

* * *

En equipo de natación de la preparatoria es relativamente nuevo. Eso sí, poseen un recinto único donde pueden entrenar para las competencias a las que han clasificado gracias al talento que muestran las jóvenes que ingresan a este equipo. Un precioso edificio cerrado con dos piscinas es usado cada lunes por el grupo, pero cuando llega la época de competencias, abre sus puertas casi toda la semana para las jóvenes deportistas.

Al borde de una de las piscinas se encontraba Ami que, con cronómetro en mano, seguía de cerca la última vuelta que daba una de sus superioras. Cuando la nadadora tocó las baldosas, finalizando su carrera, Ami presionó un botón para detener el tiempo.

\- Impresionante. - Fue lo único que pudo decir la peliazul al ver de reojo la nueva marca de la otra joven.

Del agua emergió Michiru, meciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro luego de retirar la gorra que usaba para nadar. Después siguieron sus gafas empapadas. Sosteniéndose del borde, quedó observando a Ami. No necesitó decir nada, la peliazul sabía bien lo que esperaba oír.

\- Felicitaciones superiora Kaioh, rompió nuevamente su récord. – Se escuchó la felicitación por parte de Ami. – Fue una carrera impecable. –

\- Muchas gracias. – Michiru, sin embargo, no parecía asombrada, menos contenta con la noticia. – Pero si deseo ganar en las próximas competencias, debo mejorar aún más. – La joven era muy exigente, por eso nunca parecía conforme con sus marcas.

Desde el otro carril aparece Reiko, jadeando totalmente agotada. Es tanto su cansancio que debe recibir la ayuda de la chica que estaba cronometrando su tiempo para aferrarse del borde de la piscina.

\- ¿Tiempo? – Preguntó la nadadora mientras se quitaba su gorra.

\- Seis minutos con treinta y tres segundos. –

Reiko refunfuñó molesta, pues no hallaba la forma de reducir su tiempo. Por más empeño que ella pusiera en su entrenamiento, nada cambiaba. Quizás no lo admitía, pero realmente se sentía desanimada y frustrada.

\- Superiora Aya, no debe darse por vencida. – Ami apareció junto la ayudante de Reiko para animar a la nadadora. – Su marca es admirable, también su técnica de nado. Se nota el amor que usted siente por la natación. –

\- ¡Qué dulce eres Ami! – Reiko se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su compañera. Esta chica era tan buena con todos. – Dime, ¿por qué no saltas un rato a la piscina y te diviertes? Un par de vueltas no le vienen mal a nadie. –

La propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Ami.

\- No lo sé, yo solo estoy acá para ayudar… -

\- Vamos Ami, aprovecha esta oportunidad. – Se unió Michiru para respaldar la idea. – Y si quieres yo puedo tomar tu tiempo. –

La peliazul no estaba muy convencida. Titubeante, se volvió a negar a la invitación.

\- No soy tan buena como ustedes. Yo prefiero nadar cuando todo el equipo tiene práctica, así la entrenadora me puede decir en qué mejorar. –

\- Patrañas. – Dijo Michiru, quien luego de dejar la piscina, se acercó y posó una mano en la espalda de Ami. – No te estás dando el crédito suficiente. Te hemos visto nadar, eres muy buena. Ten confianza en tus habilidades, Ami. –

La chica agachó la mirada apenada, también algo roja por las palabras de su superior.

\- Está bien. – Su voz fue un susurro, pero Michiru la pudo oír perfectamente. – Pero tendrán que prestarme unas gafas y una gorra. No traje mis cosas hoy. –

Una vez que Ami se consiguió lo que necesitaba, esperó hasta que Reiko le diera la señal para saltar al agua. Al final del carril la esperaba Michiru, pendiente de sus acciones. Quería analizar el desempeño de la peliazul para poder aconsejarla luego.

Ami rápidamente atrajo las miradas de sus otras compañeras con su nado ágil y elegante. Michiru y Reiko se sonrieron la una a la otra, pues para ellas no era sorpresa el increíble nivel de la otra joven.

Era una pena y un gran desperdicio de talento el hecho de que la entrenadora nunca eligiera a chicas de primer año para las competencias.

Cuando Ami alcanzó el final, allí estaba Michiru para darle una mano y ayudarla a salir de la piscina.

\- ¡Seis minutos con cincuenta y siete segundos! – Reiko se acercó rápidamente a felicitarla. - ¡Chica modesta, eres tan buena como yo! – La nadadora no dudaba que algún día Ami podría superarla. – Supongo que tendré que esforzarme el doble para no quedarme atrás. –

\- Yo nunca podría superar a alguien como usted, superiora Aya. -

La tranquilidad en el ambiente se acabó de forma violenta a causa de los incesantes gritos que provenían desde una banca cercana a la piscina. En ella se encontraba sentada una solitaria Makoto.

\- ¡Eres la mejor, Ami! – Celebraba la castaña como si se tratara de una competencia. - ¡Vamos, otra vuelta a la piscina! ¡Nada una vez más! –

Las compañeras de Ami la quedaron viendo con curiosidad. La pobre chica, por otro lado, no hallaba cómo esconder su rostro completamente rojo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Makoto acá? -

La duda quedó sembrada en Ami luego de escuchar a Michiru hacer tal pregunta. La quedó viendo de reojo, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- _¿Michiru conoce a Mako?_ -

* * *

Esta era sin duda una interesante casualidad, pues resulta que Makoto, Michiru y Ami estaban relacionadas de una forma y otra.

Las tres jóvenes se apartaron por un momento del lado de la piscina, las dos nadadoras se tomaron un tiempo para descansar y aprovecharon de sentarse junto a Makoto en la banca que minutos antes ella estaba utilizando.

\- Así que tú eres la novia de Haruka Tenoh, amiga de años de Mako. – Esto aclaraba las cosas para la peliazul. Por un momento se sintió tan confundida, pero ahora gracias a la explicación de Michiru, entendía la razón de que ella conociera a la castaña. – Vaya, esta es una agradable sorpresa. – Dijo para después reír.

\- Me ofende que nunca menciones que también soy tu amiga, Makoto. – La de melena aguamarina fingió estar molesta con la otra chica. – Creo que ya no te obsequiaré chocolates ni te invitaré a mi departamento a probar videojuegos con Haruka. –

\- ¡No seas así, Michiru! – Makoto ya estaba haciendo pucheros, pues se había creído el falso enojo de la otra joven. – No estés molesta conmigo. -

Ami observaba el intercambio en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía ser que las otras dos eran muy cercanas.

\- No seas tonta, Makoto... –

La pequeña sonrisa de Ami se esfumó de pronto.

Michiru sostuvo el rostro de Makoto y le apretó las mejillas con cariño. Fue un simple gesto, uno que la peliazul no pudo ignorar, pues le produjo una extraña sensación en el estómago.

\- Yo no me podría molestar contigo. – Luego la mayor le acarició la cabeza a la jugadora.

Nuevamente Ami no pudo apartar la vista. Y de nuevo, algo en ella no se sintió a gusto con esta cercanía.

¿Qué podía decir o hacer? Todo el día estuvo deseosa de ver a Makoto, pero ahora que la tenía frente a ella, parecía que la castaña deseaba más hablar con Michiru que con ella.

\- ¡Qué alegría, yo ya estaba asustada! – La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nuevamente Michiru la había engañado.

¿Por qué se sentía de este modo? Era una sensación muy incómoda y molesta. Es un disgusto que Ami no entiende por qué existe o siente. Estaba mal, muy mal que ella se sintiera afectada de esta forma.

\- Disculpen… - La peliazul tuvo que alzar la voz, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas jóvenes. – Debo ir a secarme y cambiarme ropa. –

Ante la pronta partida de su amiga, Makoto recordó que en un principio había venido por ella. Le tenía que dar su cheesecake y quizás, si Ami quería también, almorzar juntas.

\- Ami, yo traía para ti… -

\- Quizás para otro día, Mako. – Fue la rápida respuesta de la peliazul que dejó muda a su amiga. Ni siquiera volteó, simplemente dijo eso y siguió con su camino. Incluso se sintió algo cortante.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Para otro día, Ami! -

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Se había ilusionado con la idea de compartir con Ami aunque sea una hora, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Hoy tendría que llevarse de regreso a su hogar el regalo que preparó para ella.

Le dolía mucho, pero no podía obligar a Ami a pasar todo su tiempo libre con ella. Quizás tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me retire. - Dijo la jugadora, levantándose de un salto y mostrando una sonrisa forzada a Michiru. - Saluda a Haruka de mi parte. - Sin nada más que decir o hacer, Makoto partió a paso lento hacia la salida del edificio.

Michiru, extrañada por la repentina retirada de Ami, se preguntó si algo de lo que había dicho o hecho le afectó de forma negativa. No solo por ella se sentía preocupaba, Makoto también sufrió un cambio brusco de ánimo. Michiru sospechaba era a causa de la partida de la peliazul.

\- _Espero que esto no sea grave._ – La joven rogaba que no fuera una pelea entre amigas o algo similar.

* * *

Saeko se detuvo por un instante frente a la puerta. Meditó por unos segundos lo que planeaba decir a Ami, siempre le gustaba saber qué decir a su hija, más cuando parecía estar deprimida por algo.

La chica había llegado de la preparatoria hace un par de horas, pero cuando Saeko la llamó para conversar sobre su día, Ami ya había desaparecido en su habitación y no había vuelto a salir. Por más que Saeko la llamó para almorzar junto a ella, Ami nunca apareció en el comedor.

\- Ami, querida… - Saeko golpeó dos o tres veces antes de abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza. - ¿Ami? –

Encontró a la peliazul recostada en su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. Estaba cubierta por una manta delgada azul que Ami conserva desde pequeña. Es su manta favorita.

\- ¿No tienes deseos de comer algo? Si quieres puedo prepararte un emparedado. – Sugirió la mujer.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Ami. La joven continuó en la misma posición en que Saeko la encontró, con su rostro cubierto por un brazo, casi como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo.

La mayor decidió entonces tomar asiento en la cama de su hija. Lo hizo con cuidado, para no sobresaltar a la peliazul. Una de sus manos fue a parar a la cabeza de Ami y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera. Esto siempre ayudaba a relajar a Ami.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Tienes algún problema del que quieras hablar? – Saeko estaba preocupada por ella. – Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, cuenta conmigo, Ami. – Le daba mucha tristeza ver a su hija tan deprimida por algún asunto que desconocía. Quería saber, la quería apoyar.

Ami finalmente se da la vuelta y queda recostada de espalda en su cama. Ahora la mayor podía ver lo rojo que estaban sus esquivos ojos.

Estuvo llorando, seguramente desde que se encerró en su habitación hasta ahora.

\- Creo que soy mala. –

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué crees eso, Ami? –

\- Hice algo muy malo a Mako. –

Finalmente, Saeko obtuvo un nombre. Así que todo esto tenía que ver con su amiga.

\- ¿Me podrías explicar qué ocurrió con ella? – A la mayor se le ocurrían mil y una ideas, pero la única verdad la tenía Ami.

La peliazul se tomó su tiempo, pues así como su madre, ella también tenía la costumbre de pensar bien las cosas que quería decir. Una vez que consiguió una idea clara, se hizo con un cojín y se abrazó de él, tomando asiento para hablar.

\- El otro día Mako, Setsuna y yo acordamos almorzar juntas en la enfermería, pero hoy tuve entrenamiento con el club de natación y no pudimos reunirnos. – La chica apoyó su mentón en el cojín que estaba abrazando. – Mako fue tan buena que llegó hasta el edificio donde entrenamos y traía con ella un regalo para mí. ¡Pero eso no es lo malo! De hecho, yo me sentí muy feliz cuando la vi después de casi todo un día sin saber de ella. – Ami sintió un nudo en la garganta. – Lo malo es que yo me enojé por algo tonto y rechacé su regalo. Me marché sin hablarle y no pudimos almorzar juntas. – Quería llorar nuevamente. – Yo fui mala con Mako... -

El abrazo de Saeko no se demoró en llegar. La mujer rodeó a su hija y la consoló por un largo rato, hasta que Ami finalmente volvió a calmarse.

\- Mamá, yo sentí celos de ella. –

\- ¿Celos de tu amiga? –

\- Ella tiene una facilidad para hacer amigas que me sorprende. Y con la superior Kaioh parecía tener tanta confianza, me sentí muy incómoda e insegura. – Le daba tanta vergüenza admitir todo esto. – Sé que está mal que me sienta de esta forma, pero no lo pude evitar en ese momento. Por eso creo que soy una mala persona. –

Saeko analizó bien todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Era bastante, un tema muy importante y que necesitaba ser aclarado de inmediato. No era sano que Ami se sintiera de esta forma.

\- Es necesario que sepas que sentir celos es algo que suele ocurrir. Sin embargo, tienes razón en decir que no son algo bueno. – La mujer tomó con cuidado una de las manos de su hija. – Nacen más que nada por la inseguridad y la falta de confianza, también la poca comunicación. Está bien que reconozcas y sepas esto. – Saeko trató de explicar todo de la forma más sencilla, pero ella sabía que los celos a veces eran algo más complejo. – No debes temer, no debes sentirte desplazada. Sé que Makoto es tu primera amiga en años, pero no debes temer. –

Ami escuchó atenta a todo lo dicho por la mayor. Asintió una vez que su madre terminó de hablar, comprendiendo todo.

\- Espero que mis palabras te sirvan de algo. Gracias por tener la confianza y valor de hablar conmigo sobre estos temas, querida. –

\- Gracias a ti por escucharme, mamá. – Ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Conversar con la mayor siempre le dejaba muy buenas enseñanzas. – Ahora sé qué debo hacer mañana. –

Saeko asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería. Después se levantó de la cama con cierto esfuerzo y volteó a ver a su hija.

\- ¿Y qué me dices sobre el emparedado que te ofrecí hace un rato? ¿Quieres comer algo ahora? –

\- Sí, creo que un emparedado estaría bien. – Esta vez Ami aceptó. - ¿Crees tú que podrían ser dos? Tengo mucha hambre. – Sonrió cuando su madre asintió a su pedido. – Genial, entonces creo que me limpiaré el rostro y bajaré a comer. No me tomará mucho tiempo. –

La mujer parte hasta la puerta de la habitación y allí se queda por unos segundos. Vuelve sus ojos hacia la peliazul, quien dejó de lado la almohada que estaba abrazando y se quitó de encima la manta que la cubría. La miró por poco tiempo, luego volvió a hablar.

\- Espero que todo esto entre Makoto y tú se resuelva pronto. – Saeko sabía lo mucho que Ami apreciaba a la otra joven, así que podía entender lo mucho que este malentendido estaba afectando a su hija. – Y cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes buscarme para hablar. –

\- Gracias mamá. – Nunca se iba a cansar de agradecer por todo lo que su madre hacía por ella.

La doctora partió, dejando a solas a la chica. Ami se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta llegar a su escritorio. Allí había dejado su teléfono, justo sobre el maletín que usaba para cargar con sus libros en la preparatoria.

Algo ansiosa, tomó el aparato y lo revisó.

Se sintió un poco dolida de no encontrar un mensaje o alguna llamada por parte de Makoto.

Bueno, ella no tenía la obligación de enviar un mensaje. Y de todas formas, unas pocas palabras escritas o leídas en un teléfono no iban a solucionar este malentendido.

Era necesario algo más directo, Ami sabía bien eso.

\- Mañana será un largo día. –

* * *

 **Nadie pidió drama, pero acá tienen un poco. (?) Muchas gracias por sus bonitos reviews. :)**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Nueva perspectiva.**

La maestra Haruna se despidió de las últimas chicas que quedaban en el salón antes de partir. Le recordó a las pocas estudiantes presentes terminar sus deberes para la próxima clase de inglés, también que se dieran el tiempo de estudiar los temas que han visto estos días. Con un último "adiós" abandonó el salón, el sonido de sus tacones haciendo eco mientras se alejaba a su próxima clase.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos enseñó hoy la maestra Sakurada? Les juro que no entendí ni una pizca de lo que dijo en toda la clase. – Usagi pasó toda la hora en un estado de perpetua confusión.

\- Quizás no comprendiste la clase porque te quedaste dormida cuando la maestra estaba explicando. – Comentó Minako mientras ordenaba sus pertenencias. – De todas formas, solo habló de tiempos verbales y esas cosas. Nada del otro mundo. –

\- ¡Para ti es fácil, pues viviste varios años en Inglaterra! ¡Tú sabes inglés! –

\- _And that's what makes me so fabulous!_ –

\- ¡No te entiendo, Mina! – Esto era tan frustrante para Usagi. - ¿Qué es lo que Minako acaba de decir, Ami? – La joven buscó ayuda en la otra estudiante, pues sabía del gran nivel que poseía la peliazul en el idioma extranjero. Era una experta total. - ¿Ami? ¿Me escuchas? –

Usagi se percató que su compañera no parecía estar prestando mucha atención a su entorno. La chica continuaba sentada en su banco, con su libro de inglés abierto y sus lápices sin guardar.

\- Tierra llamando a Ami Mizuno, ¿nos escucha? – Llamó Minako, quien también advirtió el estado de la peliazul.

La joven finalmente salió de su trance y quedó observando al par de rubias que tenía frente a su puesto con curiosidad.

\- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Ami, inmediatamente sintiéndose apenada. - ¿Me estaban hablando? -

\- ¡Esto es nuevo! – Minako nunca había visto a la otra chica tan distraída. - ¿Está todo bien contigo, Ami? Ya casi todas se han marchado, las únicas que quedamos en el salón somos nosotras tres. –

Ami pestañeó un par de veces, perpleja. En seguida, giró su cabeza en varias direcciones, registrando el salón de clases y todos sus rincones.

Y en efecto, solo quedaban ellas tres en el lugar.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! –

Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que la clase ya había acabado. Tanto se había desconcentrado que olvidó preguntar a la maestra Sakurada sobre la duda que le había quedado del texto que revisaron en clases. Tanto se desconcentró, tanto, tanto; que Ami no se reconocía a ella misma.

\- ¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con Kino? – Preguntó en voz baja Usagi mientras observaba a la peliazul ordenar sus cosas a velocidad meteórica.

\- Tiene que ver con Kino, totalmente. – Susurró en respuesta Minako.

Una vez Ami tuvo todo listo, el trío dejó el salón y continuaron charlando mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Usagi tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar nuevamente por lo que habían visto en la clase de inglés. Ahora con la explicación de Ami, sabía qué debía buscar en la computadora apenas llegara a su hogar. Aunque lo más seguro era que Usagi primeramente leería el nuevo manga que compró y después pensaría en estudiar.

\- ¿No quieres almorzar con nosotras Ami? Siempre comemos bajo este árbol enorme que hay cerca de la pista que usan las corredoras del equipo de atletismo. – Minako se deleitaba almorzando y admirando a las bellas atletas. Era como estar en el paraíso. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotras? –

\- ¡Vamos Ami, será divertido! – Animaba Usagi. – Así podemos compartir nuestros almuerzos... –

\- No confíes en Usa, ella roba comida. –

\- ¡Minako! – Hoy parecía que la otra chica estaba en su contra.

Ami estaba agradecida de la invitación, sin embargo ella no pensaba almorzar aquel día. Realmente no tenía hambre. Además, debía solucionar el asunto pendiente que tenía con Makoto.

\- Lo lamento, pero tengo un tema que resolver prontamente, así que debo declinar la invitación. – Se disculpó la joven. – Pero muchas gracias por considerarme en sus planes. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida. –

\- Bueno, no hay problema. – Minako comprendía perfectamente. – Solo dile a tu novia basquetbolista que cualquier día de estos te vamos a secuestrar para que almuerces con nosotras. –

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Mi novia? –

\- ¿Qué tan deliciosa es la comida de Kino? He escuchado que ella es muy buena en la clase de cocina. – Usagi tenía muchos deseos de conocer a la jugadora. Si los rumores sobre sus habilidades gastronómicas son ciertos, entonces sus almuerzos deben ser exquisitos. - ¿Acaso te prepara almuerzos especiales solo para ti? ¿Con corazones y notas llenas de amor? –

¿Aún creían que Makoto y ella están juntas? Cielos, este par sí que es obstinado.

\- Creo que ya me debo ir. - Sería una perdida de tiempo tratar de explicar a las dos nuevamente este asunto. La vez pasada estuvo media hora tratando de lograr lo imposible, así que no pensaba esforzarse ahora. Ami hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió de las chicas. - ¡Nos vemos! –

La peliazul partió de prisa esquivando otras alumnas mientras se alejaba de la vista y presencia de las dos rubias. Minako y Usagi hicieron señas a su compañera, luego se quedaron viendo la una a la otra y sonrieron.

\- ¡No negó nada! – Gritaron al unísono. - ¡Ellas totalmente están saliendo! – El nivel de sincronía entre las dos era tal que repitieron las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo que la otra. - ¡El romance está…! –

\- ¡Aino! ¡Tsukino! – Se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo. Era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Rei Hino. Se veía muy molesta, como siempre. - ¡Nuevamente las encuentro gritando en medio de un pasillo! – Ya habían colmado su paciencia. - ¡Hoy no se salvarán del sermón! -

\- ¡Corre! - Usagi fue la única en escapar de las dos.

Minako, sonriente y coqueta, se quedó en su sitio esperando a la pelinegra.

\- Corre tú, yo me quedo acá charlando con la presidenta. _Bye Usa!_ – Si tenía suerte, hoy quizás conseguía el número de la chica.

* * *

Las graderías vacías y silenciosas, un campo de juego casi desierto, balones dispersos por toda la superficie del suelo y la figura de Makoto que sobresalía en aquel abandonado gimnasio.

Era la única que quedaba en el lugar, todo el equipo ya había partido. Después de una dura jornada de entrenamiento, nadie tenía energías para continuar jugando.

Nadie, excepto la castaña.

 _\- Como ya saben, nuestras rivales en la final serán las chicas de Shinbashi. Nos tocará jugar con las actuales campeonas de esta competencia. Esta será nuestra mayor batalla, equipo._ – Recordó la joven las palabras de su entrenadora. – _¡Debemos esforzarnos el triple! ¡Vamos a estar en óptima forma para el juego y sorprenderemos a todos con una gran victoria!_ –

Luna no mintió cuando dijo que se esforzarían en triple. Prueba de ello fue la práctica de hoy. Hasta Haruka, quien estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, había quedado exhausta y apenas podía caminar cuando se marchó.

\- _Pero yo debo continuar si quiero mejorar._ – Makoto tenía una gran meta que alcanzar. Para ella no existían los descansos. - _¡Yo estoy segura de que vamos a ganar esta final!_ -

Así que no pensaba bajar los brazos, no hasta conseguir todo lo que ella quería.

\- Makoto burla la defensa de Shinbashi y avanza velozmente hasta el tablero. ¡Esperen un momento! Se ha detenido y piensa realizar un tiro. - La castaña estaba relatando sus propias acciones. Le parecía divertido, por eso lo hacía. - ¡Lanzó…! –

Pero el balón terminó rebotando en el aro, volando en dirección contraria. Cayó al suelo, dando pequeños botes, pasando de largo por el lado de la jugadora y terminando su trayecto no muy lejos de ella.

\- …Pero falló miserablemente. – Terminó por decir algo desanimada. – Así no es como se anotan puntos. –

Pero para eso estaba acá, para seguir practicando. Esos tiros le tenían que salir perfectos.

\- Buenas tardes, Mako. –

La chica giró levemente su cabeza y encontró a Ami a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba. Estaba sosteniendo el balón que no entró en el aro. La joven estiró sus brazos y ofreció el esférico de regreso a la jugadora.

Makoto dudó por una fracción de segundo, pero después avanzó y fue por el balón.

\- Buenas tardes, Ami. – Saludó sin hacer ninguna clase de contacto visual. - ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo hoy? –

\- No mucho, realmente. Solo leímos apuntes de clases pasadas y resolvimos algunos ejercicios en matemáticas. – La peliazul tímidamente respondió. - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Nuevamente entrenando sola? –

La castaña asintió sin decir una palabra.

\- Ya veo. –

La conversación pronto llegó a punto muerto. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea alguna sobre qué decir ahora, pese a que ambas sabían muy bien que había mucho de qué hablar.

\- _¿Qué ocurre contigo, Ami Mizuno? Abre la boca y discúlpate con ella._ – Se obligó mentalmente. – _Todo el tiempo que estuviste esperando afuera a que terminaran de entrenar lo usaste para pensar en algo ¡No es tan complicado!_ –

La peliazul prestó atención a su amiga cuando la escuchó carraspear.

\- Yo creo que te debo una disculpa. – Dijo Makoto con la cabeza agachada. – No te pregunté si estaba bien ir a tu práctica de natación. Seguro te hice sentir mal ayer por aparecer de la nada en el lugar, además de que me puse a gritar como loca y todo eso. – Realmente estaba arrepentida. – Entiendo que quizás quieres un tiempo para ti, sin que yo me entrometa en todo… -

Ami estaba llorando. ¡No, cielos! ¿Qué rayos había hecho ahora?

\- ¡No, lo que menos quería era hacerte llorar! – Había estropeado todo nuevamente. No le bastó con molestar a su amiga, ahora la había puesto triste. - ¡Por favor, discúlpame! ¡Yo no quería…! –

\- ¡No es eso! – Gritó la peliazul. - ¡La que debe pedir disculpas soy yo! –

Makoto se extrañó por el volumen de voz que usó Ami para responder.

\- ¡Ayer me comporté como una tonta! – Continuó la joven. Por más que trató de resistirse las ganas de llorar, igual terminó derramando amargas lágrimas. - ¡Te preocupaste y me llevaste algo para comer, eso fue un gesto tan lindo de tu parte! ¡Pero yo tuve que arruinar todo con mis tonterías! – Se estaba alterando demasiado. Tenía que recuperar la calma, no podía estar gritando a la castaña de esta forma. - ¡Lo siento! Yo realmente… - Uno, dos, tres; tenía que contar para calmarse. – Yo… -

Sintió las fuertes manos de Makoto sostener sus hombros. Ami levantó la vista y se encontró con la tierna mirada de la castaña. Esos ojos tan sinceros que le aseguraban que todo estaría bien.

\- Yo soy una gran tonta. –

\- No lo eres. – Aseguró la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa. – De hecho, eres de las personas más brillantes que conozco. Tienes una colección de calificaciones perfectas que confirman lo que digo. -

El comentario de su amiga logró sacarle una débil carcajada.

\- ¿Y no es tonto que siendo yo tan brillante como tú dices, siempre me sienta insegura sobre algunos asuntos? –

Makoto pensó en responder, pero Ami se lo impidió cuando continuó hablando.

\- ¿Por qué ella continúa hablándome? ¿Acaso soy interesante? ¿Por qué quiere ser mi amiga? ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo a ella? – Esas fueron las dudas iniciales que tuvo la peliazul cuando conoció a la castaña. – Nunca he sido buena haciendo amigas, tú eres la primera que tengo en años. Eres muy importante para mí por tal razón. –

Ami fue por las manos de Makoto y las sostuvo con cuidado entre las de ella.

\- Y créeme, adoro los momentos que comparto contigo, incluso me encantaría que fuera aún más tiempo el que pasamos juntas. Pero sé que eso es imposible, pues tienes otras amistades. – No podía monopolizar el tiempo de Makoto. – Tú tienes muchas amistades maravillosas. Me gustaría, aunque sea por un día, tener tu misma suerte. O ya sabes, ser más como tú. –

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con tu forma de ser? Tú eres la chica más agradable, considerada y buena que conozco. ¡Cualquiera que sea tu amiga, será la persona más suertuda del planeta! –

\- Pero yo no soy tan buena como crees. Makoto, yo me sentí molesta de tu cercanía con Michiru. Me sentí celosa de tu relación con ella... -

\- ¡Yo también he sentido celos de Michiru! – Admitió la jugadora. – Cuando comenzó a salir con Haruka me sentí dejada de lado. Estaba furiosa, pues creía que Haruka me había cambiado por Michiru. ¡No la podía tener cerca, no me caía para nada bien! –

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –

\- ¡Es la santa verdad! – Makoto estaba siendo totalmente sincera con Ami. Este era, además, un tema que había hablado con muy pocos. Confiaba lo suficiente en Ami como para compartir con ella su secreto. - Pero luego tuve el tiempo para conocerla y aceptar que ella también era importante para Haruka. Que su existencia en la vida de mi mejor amiga no significaba que yo sería olvidada. –

La castaña dio un paso al frente y rodeó a la peliazul con ambos brazos. Ami la recibió felizmente, aún con los ojos húmedos y sonrojada. Pero ahora más tranquila. Se sentía finalmente en paz.

\- No deseo que te sientas de esa forma. Quizás no eres mi primera amiga, puede que no seas la última, pero quiero que sepas que para mí eres tan o más importante que los demás. – La llegada de Ami a su vida cambió todo. – Y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, porque yo… - Su corazón quería hacerse escuchar. Makoto se separó un poco y miró a Ami directamente a los ojos. Cielos, se veía tan linda. – Yo te… -

¿Estaba bien decir todo ahora? ¿Era el momento adecuado? ¿En serio estaba pensando en confesar sus sentimientos?

Ami estaba equivocada, ella no era tan segura como aparentaba ser. También tenía muchas dudas y momentos en que se sentía insegura.

\- ¿Qué rayos se supone que hacen ustedes dos? ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? –

Ambas chicas sintieron que se les congeló la sangre al instante que oyeron una tercera voz unirse a la conversación. Aún abrazada de su la peliazul, Makoto levantó la vista y encontró a Luna observando el íntimo momento entre ambas.

\- ¡Entrenadora Luna, no es lo que usted cree! – La jugadora se alejó de la otra joven y levantó las manos. - ¡Le juro que solo estábamos hablando como buenas amigas! – La chica estaba completamente roja de vergüenza.

\- ¡Claro! Haré como que te creo, Makoto. –

Ami, por otro lado, no hallaba el valor para voltear y enfrentar a la mujer. Prefería mil veces quedarse quieta y no hacer comentario alguno, pues creía que de ese modo Luna olvidaría su presencia en el lugar y no recibiría alguna clase de regaño de su parte.

\- Mizuno, ¿verdad? –

Estaba muerta, sabía su apellido.

\- Sí, Ami Mizuno, entrenadora. –

Luna asintió, recordando perfectamente de quien se trataba.

\- Entonces, señorita Mizuno, hágame el favor de acompañarme afuera. Makoto debe ordenar todos estos balones y luego ducharse, pues su tiempo extra para entrenar ya se acabó. –

La entrenadora hizo un par de gestos a la peliazul para que la siguiera. Ami se despidió de su amiga y fue luego detrás de la entrenadora. Antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista de Makoto, se volteó e hizo señas a la chica.

\- ¡Mañana hablamos, Makoto! Prepárate para una larga charla sobre qué cosas se pueden y no se pueden hacer en un gimnasio. – Fue lo último que escuchó decir a Luna antes de que partiera.

La jugadora quedó allí, nuevamente a solas, pero ahora con el corazón furiosamente agitado. Y parece que estuvo conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo, pues sintió que le faltaba el aire, así que tuvo que dar hondas inhalaciones. ¡Las piernas le temblaban como si estuvieran hechas de papel!

\- _Estuve a punto de confesarme._ – No lo podía creer. – _Yo le iba a contar todo a Ami._ –

Makoto cayó sentada al suelo. Con una mano en el pecho, trataba por todos los medios de calmar a su alocado y enamorado corazón.

* * *

Las bellas atletas abandonaron la línea de partida a toda velocidad. Algunas rezagadas fueron quedando atrás, otras comenzaron a sacar ventaja del resto, dando larga zancadas mientras corrían por la pista.

Minako sostenía entre unos palillos un rollo de huevo. El bocado no pudo llegar a su boca debido a que su total atención fue puesta en la carrera de las atletas que pasaron frente a donde se encontraba almorzando ella.

\- ¿Te comerás eso? – Preguntó curiosa Usagi.

\- Ah ah... – Fue la distraída respuesta de Minako.

\- Tomaré eso como un no. – Era ofensivo tener esperando al pobre rollo de huevo tanto tiempo para ser comido. - ¡Gracias! – Acto seguido, la rubia estiró el cuello y se sirvió el bocado que hasta ese momento su amiga había ignorado.

\- ¡Usagi! – Gritó molesta la otra chica. - ¡Ese rollo de huevo era el último que me quedaba! –

Una pequeña disputa comenzó entre ambas estudiantes que empezaron a robarse comida a diestra y siniestra. Los tomates cherry, onigiri, carne rostizada y otras deliciosas preparaciones; volaban de un almuerzo a otro.

\- ¿Acaso no saben que está mal robar comida de un almuerzo ajeno? –

Minako y Usagi detuvieron su pelea para observar de pies a cabeza a la recién llegada.

\- ¡Ami! – Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

La peliazul saludó de forma cortés a sus compañeras. Pero no solo se trataba de ella, pues acompañando a la joven se encontraba Makoto Kino. La castaña también saludó al par que la quedó observando con gran asombro y curiosidad.

Cuando Makoto vio que pasaron unos segundos y Ami no hablaba a las otras dos, sutilmente le dio un empujón con su hombro, instándola a iniciar la conversación.

\- Perdonen que me aparezca de la nada, chicas. Sé que la invitación para almorzar juntas aplicaba solo por ayer, pero yo me preguntaba… -

\- ¡Claro que sí, Ami! – Interrumpió Minako, entendiendo claramente a lo que quería llegar la peliazul. - ¡Siéntate con nosotras y almorcemos juntas! –

\- ¿En serio? –

Tanto Minako como Usagi asintieron enérgicamente.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –

Ami tomó asiento entre ambas rubias y sacó de una linda bolsa celeste su almuerzo. Dichosa se sentía, pues este almuerzo se lo había preparado Makoto.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No piensas sentarte o es una tradición tuya comer de pie? – Fue la pregunta que hizo Minako a la castaña.

\- ¿Perdón? –

\- ¿No quieres almorzar con nosotras también? – Usagi cruzaba los dedos para que Makoto aceptara. Se moría de ganas de probar la comida de la castaña. – ¡Siempre hay espacio para alguien más! -

La jugadora posó sus ojos en Ami. Su amiga le entregó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

Makoto no pudo más que aceptar la invitación. Con tranquilidad, tomó asiento junto a Tsukino y buscó su almuerzo. Le fue complicado ignorar los ojos de la rubia, estaban fijos en su comida. Al final, Makoto tuvo que ofrecer gentilmente unos cuantos bocados a Usagi.

\- ¡Usagi, terminarás asustando a Ami y a Kino! ¡Son nuestras invitadas, muestra tus modales! – Vino el regaño por parte de Minako.

\- No hay problema, Aino. Me gusta compartir mi comida. – Aseguró la castaña. – Tú también puedes sacar un poco si quieres. –

Los celestes ojos de Minako brillaron emocionados.

\- Creo que tú y yo seremos muy buenas amigas... - Sin perder más tiempo, la rubia se puso junto a Makoto y buscó lo que deseaba probar de su almuerzo. - ¡Qué agradable eres, Makoto! Sin duda debes ser una excelente novia, Ami se sacó la lotería contigo. -

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Novia? - Un potente tono carmesí se apoderó del rostro de la jugadora. La joven frunció el ceño y comenzó a balbucear palabras aleatorias. Algo en su cabeza hizo corto circuito al parecer. - No... Ami y yo... -

Ami se hizo con un trozo de salmón que se sirvió mientras observaba el intercambio que ocurría entre Makoto y las dos rubias. Realmente no pensaba esforzarse en explicar todo a la castaña. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, Ami primero deseaba terminar su almuerzo. Después había tiempo para hablar con ella.

Aunque la verdad era que se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de ser confundida constantemente por la novia de Makoto.

\- _La chica que llegue a ser la novia de Makoto realmente será muy afortunada._ \- Ami esperaba que esa chica supiera cómo apreciar a la castaña. - _Hábil, atlética, buena cocinera, leal, comprensiva, sincera y muy lin..._ -

Ami detuvo sus pensamientos justo allí. Lentamente, y de forma disimulada, miró a Makoto.

\- _Bueno, no estoy equivocada. Makoto de verdad es muy linda._ \- Y no había nada de malo en admitir eso.

* * *

 **El fanfic pudo haber terminado hoy con la confesión de Makoto, pero como no ocurrió tal cosa, esto continúa. Broma, esta historia aún necesita más azúcar, flores y colores. Y juegos de baloncesto, no olviden eso.**

 **Gracias por sus lindos reviews y por leer la historia. ¡Suerte!**


End file.
